Ask Us We Dare You
by SKRowling
Summary: What if the girls were celebrities and came across some things... Thinks that their fans like to imagine about them. Jade did just that... and here is what she says. "Ask Us... We Dare You." Collab Jori with a great friend of mine. Disclaimer: Nope we don't own Victorious... believe us if we did... we'd have created a web show after they cancelled on Nick and made it Jori.
1. Tori and Jade start a Blog

**A/N: So yeah I'm back... with something else... but I am not alone. a friend of mine, whom you probably know who it is, and I have been looking on the Jori blogs out there and find them so inexplicably hilarious we just had to do this story. It will be my first collaboration in fifteen years... Yeah I just dated myself but whatever. Read on... and I'll explain what we want from you.- S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Ask Us... We Dare you**

* * *

Tori Vega lounged in the living room of the penthouse she shared with her partner in life. She was happy… and with Jade West for God's sake. Who knew that such a thing was possible? Not them, and certainly not their friends.

"WHAT IN THE FU…" Jade said from their bedroom startling Tori. "Babe, are you on your computer?"

Tori looked over the back of the couch as her wife barreled down the hallway, cellphone in hand. "Yeah, what's up?"

Jade came around the couch and pushed her wife's feet out of her way before sitting down next to her. "Gimme," she said, logging off of Tori's mail and typing in the address for the link that Cat had sent her. "Here, look at this!"

Tori moved forward and got on her knees next to the coffee table to read the screen. She began to giggle at what she saw. "That's a funny one, never seen that one before."

"What?" Jade looks at her wife with wide eyes. "You've seen these things before?"

"Yeah!" Tori stated. "They're cute, they are rooting for us."

"But they're just a bunch of lies about us, babe! I mean, look at this one." Jade signaled to one with a gif of herself talking in an interview, saying something to the interviewer with some inane comment about the cute and sweet things she does for Tori. "I would NEVER say something so stupid!"

Tori giggled and looked for something else. "It's fiction, Jade… Look at this one." Tori showed her a gif with a caption of Jade saying something about scissoring, "See, that's much more your speed."

"Uh, yeah... I'm thinking our fans need a dose of our actual reality. Not this crap that they so love to produce."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked as Jade took control of her laptop once more. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm starting a blog of our own. They can ask us whatever they're unnecessarily curious little minds want. And we will answer their stupid questions. All of the answers will come directly from us, so they know they're getting the the truth and can stop fantasizing this chizz."

Tori smiled at her wife as she worked on the blog then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I think that's a great idea, babe."

"Do you think they'll prefer this one?" Jade asked as she worked.

"Only if you tweet it," Tori stated, heading for the kitchen. "Tomorrow there will be like a billion questions waiting for you."

"You mean for us," Jade said.

"What?" Tori stated."No way… This is all you, Jade. You're the one that's upset about it. I have a job already and it isn't going crazy about what my fans fantasize about me."

"Tori…" Jade said.

"No. I like that blog. I find it funny… Please don't make me do that," Tori whined.

"Oh stop whining, you big Vega shaped baby. We'll do like one question a day and we'll only pick the good ones. Come on."

"Well... what constitutes a good question?" Tori asked.

"One that doesn't make me want to take scissors to the computer screen," Jade answered absentmindedly.

Tori rolled her eyes and walked away from her wife. "Good luck finding one," she mumbled and headed for the bedroom. "When you're done spazzing out, mami, join me in our bed and we can try that scissoring thing that other blog was talking about."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here's what we want. You send us your questions because we got Jade and Tori on the hotline and we will pass it on. We will get them answered. Each chapter will be like this, where they sit and discuss the answers. That way, you'll be able to see (read?) their minds spinning as well as them actually interacting. Just try not to piss Jade off. **


	2. The Word

**Q#1- If Tori ever cursed, what would be your favorite word to hear in bed?- Invader Johnny**

* * *

"Wow. We're starting 'em off dirty already. Alright then," Jade mumbled to herself. Tori plopped down next to her, glanced at the question and shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Favorite curse I'd like to hear Tori say in bed," Jade repeated aloud. "Oh, yes, she likes to-"

"Jade!" Tori shouts immediately, grabbing Jade's hands and removing them from the keyboard. "Don't write that!"

"Why not? It's true!" Jade argued.

"They don't need to know that, Jade! What if there are kids reading?"

"Tori..." Jade shook her head, making sure to get a nice loud sigh in there as well. "Ninety percent of those blogs are worse than this. And I'm pretty sure they're all written by preteens."

"But this one isn't."

"Exactly. We're adults and adults do adult things. So stop being a child about it."

"Jade..." Tori whined.

"Tori..." Jade mocked.

"Just don't say the word, please, Jade?"

"Fine," Jade leaned back in her seat, folding her arms and acting as childish as possible. "How would you sugarcoat your own word then, Vega?"

"Um... Oh Truck... I give up." Tori stood, walking away. "Write what you want."

* * *

Lifting back up immediately, Jade's fingers went to quick work on the keyboard again as she spoke her thoughts. _**"Okay, so, she curses alright, but only I'm aloud to hear it. And it's only when the lights are off and our clothes are missing. But now that I think about it... there's no way I'm sharing that with any of you. Ever. So... sucks for you guys."**_


	3. Favorite Things

**A/N: Okay you guys are lucky Jade was in a generous mood today. Apparently she didn't have any lines to learn or something I don't know, But she answered the next question well they both did. Anon and I are thrilled that you guys are responding like this, and we say Keep the Questions coming. we will do this as long as we can manage it. - S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q #2- ****If you had just ONE item to give to your partner here, what would it be and why? And it doesn't have to be something ********bought, just something that your partner would love above all else. - Braxenimos**

* * *

Tori plopped down next to Jade with a cup full of ice cream, as Jade scrolled through the questions in search of a good one. She looked at Tori and down at her cup. "You didn't get me any?"

Tori looked at Jade dubiously. "You haven't eaten ice cream since Kesha."

Jade shrugged, "It would have been nice if you offered."

"You want some?" Tori asked knowing the answer already.

"No, That Chizz is toxic." Jade said looking back at the screen.

"Anything good?" Tori said leaning forward to get a better look.

"No."

She rolled her eyes and continued to read. "Wait Stop!" Jade took her hand off of the mouse. "Awww... That's such a sweet question!"

Jade took a closer look, "The one item to give your partner that she would love above all else..."

"That's sweet, do that one!"Tori insisted.

"Yeah, but I don't do sweet, remember? Moving on." Jade answered preparing to skip the question.

"Come on Jade, THAT is way better than what I say while we... well you know." Tori plead.

"Whatever, if you wanna answer it so bad, then answer it. Let's see if you actually DO know what my favorite thing ever would be." The raven haired beauty folded her arms over her chest and sat back on the couch giving Tori full access to the computer.

"It doesn't say favorite thing ever!" Tori said looking back at the screen.

"It says love above all else! Same freakin' thing! Stop stalling because you don't actually have an answer yet!"

"I do... I already gave you that gift." She said looking back at her wife and placing a chilled hand on her lover's thigh.

"Oh, really? And what was... Whoa... Wow... How am I supposed to compete with that? Thanks a lot, Vega..."

Tori rolled her eyes and took her hand off of her thigh. "This isn't a competition... and That's not what I was talking about.." Tori said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh my God, you said it yourself, the people reading these are probably young. Stop being so mysterious and just say what it is so that they'll understand." Jade said in frustration and anticipation of what she might say.

"Ugh... Jade! My Heart, My love, My trust..." She said throwing her hands up in frustration. Folding her arms and crossing her legs for good measure she added, " and you would be lucky if you get any of the other again."

"Lucky? All I have to do is drop my pants, and then you'll come running and I'll definitely get lucky." Jade stated with a smirk. "Oh, and thanks for stealing the answer I was gonna go with."

Tori looks at her wife and cool demeanor warming to Jade instantly. She leaned forward and took Jade's hand. "See, We are perfect for each other."

Smiling uncontrollably back at Tori, Jade reaches into a hidden spot and produces a pair of her favorite scissors. "Here."

Tori quirks a brow. "What are those for?"

"That's the favorite thing I have. I cherish it most out of all the things I own. And I'm willing to let you hold onto it. I'm letting you have something that matters most to me..." Tori smile slowly returns as Jade talks and her wife stopped mid sentence to say "stop looking at me like that, it's a metaphor for trust, ya dork."

Tori takes the scissors and wraps her arms around her wife's neck and kisses her. "Yeah but I'm your dork."

Kissing her back, Jade responds, "Yeah and if you ever tell anyone else that you're their dork, I'll be using these scissors on you... And then them."

* * *

_**Jade: I gave Tori my scissors. My favorite scissors. If you know anything about me, then that's a big deal.**_

_**Tori: My heart, my love, My trust. What else could the girl ask for?**_


	4. Babies

**Q#3- Ever gonna have kids?- Eilley**

* * *

**Q#4-If they decided to have kids, who would carry the child, and what would the name or names be?- Azkadellio**

* * *

"Hey, Babe!" Tori shouted, lifting her head high and aiming her voice down their long hallway as she sat on the couch.

"What?" Jade's screaming voice boomed back.

"Let's answer some more questions!"

Thirty seconds later and Jade was plopping down next to Tori, shoving her to the side with her hips as she pulled the computer closer to her and began to eye the screen. She pulled up the questions page, and began to read. "First question is... Ever gonna have kids? Hmm. I'm... not sure."

"YES!" Tori shouted immediately, causing Jade to jump in shock.

"Seriously?" Jade asked. "You just KNOW that we're gonna have kids one day?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because that's kind of a big responsibility. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not opposed to the idea, but... it should at least be discussed and not 'YES!'."

Tori folded her arms, and put on her challenge face. "Okay, so lets discuss it."

"You start, you're the one that wants them the most, after all." Jade's arms folded as well, as Tori's challenge was accepted.

"You mean you don't want them at all?" Tori suddenly asked.

"I didn't say that! When did I even say that?" Jade replied.

"Well, I can't be the one to want them most!"

"Yes you can! You just yelled the word YES! Like, immediately"

Tori sighed, adding in a frustrated grown for good measure. "Okay, can't you imagine a little Jade running around wearing the cutest little black tights and frilly back dress?"

Jade squinted her eyes and looked at Tori in thought before saying, "and tormenting all the little dorky know-it-all's... yeah I get it. That sounds pretty awesome, actually"

Tori then smirked at her favorite person. "I'd like to think I'd have some influence in there too..."

"Nah, she's always wearing black. And she'll be able to watch horror movies from the day she's born," Jade stated as a matter of fact.

Tori just laughed. "So it's a yes right?"

"What? No! Wait... dang it... I guess so then, yeah. Whoa... I want kids. Or at least A kid."

"Yay!" Tori said excitedly, hugging her wife quickly and not pushing it too far. "Okay, so look at this one other Question."

Jade groaned as well, dropping her head back as she looked at the ceiling. "Please be something to do with blood for once... I can literally feel my heart growing soft."

"Who would carry the child, and what would the name or names be?"

"Son of a..."

"It's a good question, Jade."

"Whatever." Jade's head snapped back into position. "Answer, Vega."

"Well I think... You-"

But before Tori could continue, Jade decided to add in more of her own opinion. "Just as long as you don't say me, you can say whatever you want"

Stopping what she was going to say, Tori instead said, "Why not you?"

"I've got an image to uphold! Imagine if I suddenly started growing a huge belly!" Jade nearly yelled.

"I have that same image!" Tori's voice matched Jade's

"Yeah, but I'm..."

Tori cut Jade off this time, refolding her arms and standing her ground. "You want a Jade... you carry a Jade."

"Make me," Jade challenged.

"Jade... I think you'd make cuter babies."

"Well, at least we can both agree that I'm cuter."

Tori scoffed. "Whatever, I'm hot!"

Jade made an 'oomf' noise, bit her lip and looked Tori up and down. "Yes, you are. And if we had the capability of doing it, then I'd make a baby with you right now." After a moment, Jade's devious smirk fell, and she realized what she had said. "I am NOT telling them I just said that!"

Tori looked at Jade. "You have to admit, next to you I'm kinda scrawny... a baby with a head as big as yours would tear me apart."

Mumbling, Jade said, "That would look so cool..."

"Yeah and then I'm dead!"

"Fine!" Jade finally caved. "I guess I'd carry the stupid perfect baby then."

Tori smiled. "Awww babe you'd do that? You are getting soft... My hips are wider than yours." Tori patted Jade on her head and headed off in the direction of their bedroom.

"I hate you, Vega!" Jade called out, but still smiling anyway.

"I love you too!"

Jade leaned back after childishly shoving her tongue Tori's direction. Slowly, but like a ton of bricks, the realization struck that she just agreed to bearing their first child together. Staring at nothing in particular for many moments, she finally stated with a whine in her voice, "But... I need my coffee."

And calling over her shoulder before she disappeared, Tori said, "Then you better get all that you can now!"

"Vega!" Jade yelled towards her room a few minutes later, doing the same as Tori had done just minutes before. "Get your scrawny butt back in here!"

Tori came out from her room a few moments later, wearing her favorite teddy bear covered pajamas, and scooted in next to Jade. "What's up?"

"We forgot to name the little bugger... or buggers. Whatever."

"Oh!" Excitement lit up in Tori's face and she straightened her body, fixing her glasses. "I have always wanted an Anabella ... or a Valentina!"

"Eh," Jade simply said. "I like Haley."

"Well..." Tori seemed to contemplate Jade's answer for a moment, giving a half smile after a few moments. "That's nice, Jade. We will do whatever you want."

"Seriously? It was that easy? I don't believe you, Tori. You're up to something." Jade's arms folded for the thousandth time that night, and she eyed Tori again.

"No... I just think that if you're gonna be deprived of coffee for nine months you should be able to pick." After a moments pause, Tori decided to add, "Besides, the baby is getting the last name of Vega."

"You're right. I should have all of the say..." Jade began to say, until she realized what Tori had finished with. "Wait, why can't it have West? I like West!"

"But it is OUR baby!" Tori shouted.

"But it's MY body that it's coming out of!"

Tori's arms folded as well, and they were easily back into their very usual and familiar challenge stances. "Did your mother get to give you her maiden name? I don't think so."

"How about West-Vega? Would that make you happy?" Shaking her head, Jade scoffed and said, "You've always been spoiled, you know that?"

"I am not Spoiled!" Tori whine-yelled.

"Yes you are! You got me to take YOUR last name, remember?"

Tori made a hurt noise, one that only caused her to make an adorable face. "Only on paper! To the world, you are Jade West and always will be."

"Still, you kept whining about me taking your last name, and I eventually caved like I always do, giving you what you want." Jade explained.

"WHAT?" Tori was taken aback, thinking back to high school. "Are we back to that again?"

"Yes! You big, spoiled baby!"

"Fine! West-Vega it is..." Tori trailed off, falling backwards and sinking her back into the couch and looking away from Jade. "I can't believe we never discussed this before."

Jade sunk back as well, a bit of hurt taking hold of her facial expression as she, too, looked away. "Well, I didn't even know I wanted kids before now, so... looks like you get what you wanted in that department, too."

Tori's eyes turned back to her upset partner and her tone softened. " You really do want kids? Like, _really,_really?""

Leaning closer to Tori, Jade's voice grew softer as well., and she made sure to make eye contact. "Yes, really. I'm just... surprised is all, okay? Just Vega isn't bad, but.. I dunno."

Tori smiled and ran fingers through Jade's hair. "But what if it's a boy, Jade? I can't have my son walking around with a name like Haley."

Jade couldn't help but smile back as her eyes closed and she melted into the feeling of Tori's hand running through her hair. "How about you choose the name if it's a boy? Since I chose the girl name. I mean, we know it'll be a perfect little girl, but... I'll humor you."

"Even if I call him Beckett?" Tori Teased.

"Don't even play around like that, Tori," Jade said, her smile faltering for a moment. "Not funny"

Tori simply belted out a hearty laugh.

"Stop! Do you want me to cut you again!" Jade pulled her head away from Tori's hand, and she began to try and lift herself off. "Give me those scissors back!"

"Okay... Okay, sorry! I always wanted to name my kid after my dad." Tori's words stopped Jade's movement, and the girl sank back down to the couch, leaning her head on Tori's shoulder with a displeased look on her face.

"Oh, yeah?" she started. "That's not a bad idea."

"David it is then!" Tori said, then turned her head and peppered Jade's lips with kisses.

"Okay!" Jade got muffled by the kisses and had to shake her head around to avoid the relentless lips. "Okay, don't smother me, woman! That's what the bedroom is for."

Tori smirked a devious smirk, finally stopping her kissing. "Lets go then... time to practice."

* * *

_**Jade: Well, I've just recently decided that I want to have kids. Apparently Tori has wanted them the whole time without even telling me... Typical.**_

_**Tori: Hey!**_

_**Jade: Yeah, hi. Oh and I guess I'd be carrying the little thing. Don't ask why. I still have no idea myself, but I will.**_

_**Tori: And we decided she'd name the girl... because she is so sure it is gonna be a girl. I think it's cool... I get to name the boy. Names are undecided.**_

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... how do you like it? So are there any guesses as to who Anon is? I bet you're dying to know. Because without this anonymous person, I'd just be some psycho chick pretending to be two people. Can you guess whose answers are mine? And whose are not? Who plays Jade? And who Plays Tori? I know lot of homework but it makes this story so exciting. Keep the questions and the guesses coming! S.K. & Anon.**


	5. Turn Me On

**Q#5- TurnOns and TurnOffs. Like, actual ones :D- AnonDot**

* * *

**Q#6- Are either of you (Im looking at you Jade) into anything kinky? If so,**  
**what's the best reaction you've got from the other by doing it?- AnonDot**

* * *

Duty called, the girls had a gig in New York for the next week. jade would be hosting SNL, and Tori would be the musical guest. Tori was excited and her nerves were on edge. This was her first time she and Jade did something like this together. The magazines and the Paparazzi were always like vultures when they worked together. But this was iconic Television. Even if it hasn't really been that good since the mid eighties. EVERYONE wanted to be on it. It was an honor.  
The two women got on the redeye from LA to New York after a long day of working on sets and setlists. Tori took a seat next to the window and sighed. Jade sat next to her and leaned back in her seat. "You always do that, the plane isn't even moving yet and you have your seat back reclined."

"Your point?" Jade asked opening one blue eye.

"You know they are just gonna come and ask you to pull it back up." Tori insisted.

"Like one chizzing seat is gonna take the whole effing plane down."

"Whatever" Tori said and effectively they asked her to pull the seat up , and her wife did not comply well she did, but put her seat back to where it was once the attendant walked away.

Once up in the air and finally cleared for electronics use, Tori pulled down the tray table and placed her laptop on it. "I gotta check my email before I go to sleep."

"Why?" Jade asked looking down at her pear phone playing a game.

""Because, I'm freaking out about SNL... I know we're going to New York the whole week but this is SNL!"

"Uhhh, sure, yeah, its nerve wracking. Still doesn't explain why you need to check your email, babe." She said looking away from the game.

"Because... I am not sure what my setlist is, and there are other venues my managers want me to do while I am there... and I think they said they wanted me in some skits... and..." Tori began to hyperventilate, she was extremely tense and hated the fact that she was kinda trapped in a plain for five and a half hours.

"Tori, Tori! Calm down. Everything'll be fine... You're doing it again, by the way. You're thinking too much." All of her attention was on Tori now.

"I'm just glad you're doing this with me." Her breathing settled yet she was still tense.

"Sure am. But you don't see me flipping out over setlists, do you?" Jade sat back in her seat and tried to relax. She closed her eyes. "Now chill out."

Tori's gaze returned to her computer screen, as she opened her email.. "Crap! Jade did you forward those stupid questions to my email?"

"Yup," was all she said.

"WHY?" Tori asked, exasperated.

"Why not?"The raven haired woman answered with a shrug.

"This is My email! How am I supposed to find what I am looking for?" she stated scrolling through.

"With your eyes. You kind of look, and then you see what you're looking at. That's how they work, Vega."

"My inbox is full!" Tori groaned

"Sweet, plenty of questions then." Jade sat up and looked at the screen

"I'm deleting them." Tori moved to do just that and Jade stopped her removing her hands from the keys.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't delete them! We still need to answer them.. Look, just send half of them to me or something."

"That's too much work... Why didn't you just leave them on the site!" Tori whined just because she knew it got on Jade's nerves.

"Fine, whatever. Just stop whining already. But while you're there... why don't you open up one and look at it. I could use some amusement right now."

"Fine..." Tori opened the very first question "Huh... Not answering that..." and the next question was by the same asker. "Holy chizz!"

"No! You always make me answer the cheesy stupid questions! So we're gonna answer the ones you don't want to read too. Say it aloud!"

"This kid... sent two back to back questions about what we do in the bedroom!" Tori said indignantly.

Jade perks up, smirking at her wife. "Really? What is it, what is it?"

pushed the laptop toward Jade. "Turn ons and turn offs.. and jade if you tell them what I like I'll kill you."

Jade laughs. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

Tori racked her brain for something that would deter Jade from those questions. "Wouldn't you rather be playing out that whole second question on the redeye instead of making children's brains rot by answering?"

"Sure. But telling the world how freakishly kinky you are is just as fun."

"Jade... oh my god... okay just do it..." covers her eyes, "Make it quick and painless like ripping off a bandaid."

Jade actually giggles with joy. "Hmm what should I start with first? Should I tell them how you like to be bitten? Like, everywhere." Tori's face began to flush red hot as Jade described the things she liked. "Or should tell them about the handcuffs? Oh! What about that weird thing you like to do in public! You know, where we try not to get caught by the paparazzi! Oh my god, they're gonna love this!"

"Oh my god, New York paps are gonna be like fire ants this week." Tori moaned dropping her head back.

Biting her lip and looking to Tori, Jade's hand slides across Tori's inner thigh. "I should also tell them how much touching you here turns you on," she leans over and kisses at Tori's neck, biting at her collarbone, "And how much you love my teeth scraping your skin."

Tori's breath hitches and her eyes close and her body actually relaxes into her seat. "Holy chizz... We haven't paid our club dues in a while."

"What about the questions then?" Jade asks after Tori's mile high suggestion.

"What questions?" Tori asked closing the laptop which she was hoping Jade would forget about it. and leaned in to kiss her wife.

* * *

_**Jade: My turn ons? Tori in glasses... mostly. Turn offs? Any of you, probably. Kinks are personal. And I'm not going to tell you Tori's kinks, either. Those are only for me to know and exploit.**_

_**Tori: Thanks Babe! My turn ons are many, but touched anywhere By Jade would have to be it. Turn offs would have to be... Body Hair? Ugh I can't believe I'm writing this.**_


	6. Mojo

**Q# 7- What gets your creative mojo going?- Timeless Reader**

* * *

"Tori!" Jade yells towards the hotel bathroom. They had just woken up and while Jade had already finished up with her bathroom time, Tori was still taking her sweet time. "I know you're done with the shower already! You turned it off ages ago! Now get in here so we can knock some more of these questions out."

"Alright!" Tori yells back. She comes into the main room a few moments later, wrapped snugly in her robe. "Go."

Jade eyes Tori for a moment. as the girl comes up next to the bed. "Don't tell me what to do."

Groaning and rolling her eyes, Tori ignores Jade's moody morning attitude and plops down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jade says. Then she looks back to her lap placed computer and begins to scroll through the questions on their blog. "Okay... Oh! This one's actually pretty good. What gets our creative juices flowing?"

Tori smiles and lays on her back, satisfied that they finally got a question that was really worth answering. "That is good... You know what gets me going? My fans. Like, I can run into a room and write a whole set of lyrics after I've been on stage."

Jade just scoffs. "That's like, the easiest answer ever. I'm pretty sure every celebrity says that. You know what gets me excited? Or motivated... whatever the question asked"

Tori looks at the woman next to her, leaning closer as she places her chin on Jade's shoulder, lovingly caressing at the side of her arm. "What's that, mami?"

Humming a noise of pleasure, Jade says, "That, actually. Usually when you say mami, it leads to sex. And every time we have sex, I can go and write my best stuff. My most popular songs were written after I left you in a drunken haze of pleasure."

Tori Smirks at Jade's answer. "Gotta call you that more often, then."

"You just did," Jade says with her favorite devious smirk, turning her head to better face her wife.

"Yes I did, _mami,_ and I just did it again." Kissing Jade full on the lips, Tori pulls away and looks her in the eyes. "Now, write me an opus."

* * *

_**Tori: You guys.**_

_**Jade: Sex.**_


	7. WTF?

**Q#8- What's your blood type?-Eilley**

**Q# 9- Can I lick Tori's abs? They're perfect.- Guest**

**Q#10- Celebrity crush?- Guest**

* * *

Tori sat bored in the dressing room at SNL while she watch Jade get fitted for her various costumes. she scrolled down the questions and moaned a bit, "These questions are-"

Jade came closer to Tori and looked at the screen interrupting the thought. "Stupid. Why the hell would anyone want to know what our blood types are?"

"I don't know?" Tori sighed, then mumbled an, "I thought they already knew anyway..." as Jade had turned her back so that Tori could unzip her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we have some crazy fans who know stuff like that better than we do... " Jade said turning back to look at the screen. "Whatever. Next question. Can I lick... Tori's... abs?" She paused and looked at her wife whose face was pulled tight in a look of dislike. "Um, No. Go screw yourself."

Tori's face softened a little and she sighed, "Jade be nice... don't write that."

"Why not? They're hitting on my girl. They should know better than that, especially because of who your wife is." her facial expression set in anger.

Tori sighs, "still... anyway that is obviously a no." Tori continued to scroll through the questions.

"Exactly. It's obviously a no, so why even ask? I swear, some people are just stupid."

Tori rolled her eyes, "Okay so next question." Tori said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "This one's better."

Jade turned to look at Tori and said, "Celebrity crush? Well... you're a celebrity... and every time I saw you in those glasses before we were together I was made painfully aware of my crush. So... does that count?"

Tori smiled tenderly at her wife, "That's sweet, but No... wouldn't that be a bit of a cop out? I know you have crushes... I mean, we went to school with quite a few celebrities." Tori answered interested in what Jade would say.

"Well, that's easy then, Jennifer Lawrence" Jade said immediately.

Tori's Jaw Drops in surprise at how quickly that answer came. "That was a lot easier than I expected, Jade."

"Hey, you gave me the all clear to speak my mind, so I did." Jade defended herself shrugging on another costume.

"Well... " Tori said feeling inexplicably insecure about the whole conversation, "I don't think we should go to her Oscar after party this year."

"Oh, we're going." Jade said kissing The tip of Tori's nose. Tori leaned back a little. Jade quirked her brow, "And you still haven't answered."

Tori hesitated determined to show her WIFE how much thought she put into this question before answering. "Naya."

"Naya? As in Rivera?" She makes an appreciative noise. "Nice choice. I'd do her too. You both have the Latin thing going for ya."

It was Tori's turn to quirk her brow. "Yeah... what if I told you she's joining our show?" Tori asked Fishing for a more impassioned reaction.

"Sweet!" Obviously teasing, Jade rolls her tongue as she speaks. "More eye candy for me."

"Yeah, finally having a lesbian plot line on television is paying off for me." Tori said standing and stepping away from Jade waiting for a hint of the girl she knew before. This jade was calm and unsettling for her.

"Oh, come on, babe." Jade stands, following Tori and wraps her arms around her waist from behind. "You know I'm just messing with you. I only have eyes for you. You're the one that encouraged me to go on with the celebrity crush thing, remember? I did say you at first, and I meant that. Only you."

Tori smiled and turned in Jade's embrace "I'm sorry I'm so insecure... I'll try to not be so crazy anymore... but seriously, Naya is really hot..."

"Yeah, no chizz." Jade kissed Tori's lips softly. "But you're hotter."

* * *

_**Jade: Blood type? Who cares. Can you lick Tori's abs? Screw you. Celebrity crush? She's right next to me, in her sexy little glasses.**_

_**Tori: My blood type is private. unless you are a vampire and in that case my blood type si poison. Um.. My abs? Ewww … no. Celebrity Crush, I am obliged by law to state that Jade is my crush.**_


	8. On The Ground

**A/N: Yo! This is so awesome I am enjoying your reviews as well as your questions, and I hope the rest of you who aren't saying so and are reading are enjoying this little Jori gem. Remember we would like to see your questions. Keep them coming and the guesses. and oh how are you liking the back story? cause you know life goes on. enjoy this short answer. S.K. & Anon.**

* * *

**Q# 11- Does Jade really like it on the ground? ;D Or did she lie to that big scary Yerbanian prisoner.-Agent Giggles**

* * *

"Hey," Jade whispers into her wife's ear with a smirk, stumbling through the door and holding the girl up. "Hey, Tori."

They had just come from the SNL wrap party, consisting mostly of just the cast, and Jade had allowed Tori to get a bit tipsy without indulging in any of the drinking herself. Tori leaned into Jade, using her as a prop to help her stand better.

Being the happy drunk that she is, Tori turns a smiling face to her wife. "You're so pretty," she mumbles through a haze.

"Yes. And so are you. But," Jade leads Tori towards the bed and drops the girl backwards onto it, quickly crawling onto her. Sliding the laptop from where they left it earlier, Jade brings it closer to Tori, trying to be sneaky about it and not let her significant other notice it. "You know what I wanna do with you right now?" she continues. Her smirk was devious, and she figured that Tori would think she was asking for sex in her drunken haze.

She was half right.

"Wanna make a sex tape?" Tori mumbles again, looking right at the computer that they had used to make such videos in the past.

Quickly whispering a curse at her failure of stealth, Jade then says, "Maybe later, babe. We've got enough of those right now. What I really wanna do, however..." She quickly pulls up their blog page and pulls up the questions, as well. "Is answer these here questions."

"Ooh Fun!" Tori yells in immediate excitement.

Jade just laughs. "I knew you'd love that idea. Okay, first question. Do I really like it on the ground?" Looking back to Tori, Jade smirks again. "What do you think?"

Confused, Tori's face scrunches in a not so pretty look. "Do I like it on the Ground?"

"No, sweetie." Jade tries not to laugh too hard, but fails. "It's meant for me. I was asking you to answer it for me."

"Oh..." Tori's face returns to its prettiest state, and she smirks back at Jade. "Do you like it on the ground? Hmm. I think yes. With you, it's the dirtier the better."

"You know me so well." Jade kisses Tori on the lips, looks over the edge of the bed, and then back to Tori. "So what are we doing on the bed then?"

Giggling, Tori sits up onto her knees and then takes on a sudden serious and stern expression. "Get down, you bad kitty!" she demands, and then slides off of the bed in the most sexual way that she can manage.

Jade slinks along the bed in the direction of her lover and gets close to her face. With a sultry whisper, she says, "Meow."

* * *

_**Tori: Definitely does. Dirtier the better...**_

_**Jade: Yup.**_


	9. What Tori Likes

**A/N: You guys are the best. These questions are great, and Creey, but great and Jade is having like the best time answering these, she said and I quote. "Tell them They better ask every question that come to mind." Okay so I told you. All I am saying as a warning... Jade is kinda mean so... keep the questions as cool as they have been. Tell your friends! - S.K. & Anon. **

* * *

**Q#12- Is tori a boob or butt girl or both? What is tori favorite physical feature on Jade?-1sarcasm**

* * *

Back home in LA after an eventful week in New York. Tori and Jade return to work on their show. A procedural cop show. Tori played a Detective and the scene she was working with she was chasing some street kid gun drawn. Suddenly POP. There was a scream as the entire set went dark. "What the..." Tori said trying step out of the set without tripping.

"Sun went out, We're off for repair." The director said as she picked her way out and someone finally opened the barn doors finally letting the actual sunlight in. Once out she headed for her trailer and hoped that Jade would be there, she had been to a meeting about an episode idea she wanted to pitch and hadn't been on set all morning; she wanted to see what had happened.

Tori stepped into the trailer door and ran up the steps spotting Jade sprawled out on their couch her fingers flying over the keys of her her laptop. "Hey Babe, You writing?"

"I am, actually. What's up?" Jade said looking up taking care that Tori didn't try to peek at the episode she had been greenlighted on.

Tori sat next to Jade with a sigh of sheer boredom. "Nothing the freaking sunlight went out on set. They have to replace the lightbulb and reset the light." She groaned knowing this could take anywhere from thirty to forty minutes.

"So you decided to bother me in the meantime?" Jade smirked, still looking at her computer as she typed away. "Good choice."

Tori rolled her eyes. "I wanted to know how your meeting went, but I see it went well..." Tori sat closer to Jade with a smile. "Is that the episode?"

Jade scooted away from tori again. "Yup. It's going to be a great one, too. I'd show it to you but... where would be the fun in that, right?"

"Aww come on!" Tori whined

"No!" Jade said with an admonishing finger pointed at her wife. "Not until it's done and the scripts start rolling out. I'd like to see your face the first time you read the whole thing."

Tori turned on a seductive smile. "I'll let you lick my abs." she said giggling after at their private little joke.

Jade started laughing, not having completely expected that response. "Yeah, yeah," she finally said. "You know you'd let me lick them no matter what. And speaking of creepy questions..."

Tori perked up at the promise of something to do."Yeah okay let's answer some, I have time."

Jade exited out of the working draft of her script, and pulled up the questions. "Which one first..." she mumbles as she scrolls through the many questions.

Tori began to giggle when she spotted one with her name on it. "Is Tori a boob or butt girl or both?"

"Boob" Jade said immediately . "Anyone would know that if they ever watched where your eyes go when you're near me."

"Yeah..." She answers nodding with a leer.

Jade leaned toward her partner, protruding her cleavage and whispered in Tori's ear. "Boobs."

Toris eyes became half lidded as she followed them, but then she lifted her eyes to lock with Jades. "But those are not my favorite physical feature." she whispered.

"Oh, yeah?" Jade's heart skipped a beat, something that she was always in danger of around Tori.

Tori shook her head no, maintaining eye contact.

Jade blinked slowly, keeping eye contact as well. "Then describe this favorite feature please." Jade smiled and bit her lip. "In detail."

Tori smiles sensually. "Like the sea, sometimes they are blue, and sometimes they are green. They are big and captivating one can't help but drown in them. They are expressive even when you don't want to be." Tori leans forward cupping Jades cheek. "I could stare at them forever and drown in their depth of feelings that I see as you look at me."

Swept up in the emotion, Jade lunged forward and captured Tori in a passionate kiss; trying to communicate the emotional bliss Tori had just thrown her into. "God, I love you." She said her voice husky with emotion.

Breathless Tori replied, "I love you too."

* * *

_**Tori: Are you kidding me, have you seen my wife? How could I decide between just those two? My Favorite Feature, however, are her eyes.**_

_**Jade: No, it's the boobs. The eyes get it started, but she always spends way more time on the boobs. I've been motorboated more times than I can count.**_

_**Tori: Yeah...**_


	10. When it Happened

**Q#13- When did each of you decide you really, really liked each other? Doesn't necessarily mean love, unless you wanna talk about that too, but the initial attraction that led to true love.-Lushcoltrane**

**Q#14- When was the moment each of you fell for the other?-Braxenimos**

* * *

"Hey, babe." Jade made her way from the back of the house, heading towards her wife. "Watcha doin' on my laptop? I swear, if you're looking at that script..."

"No, I'm looking at the questions..." Tori said as she looked intently at the screen. "There are two of them that are really similar coming up next, and... well they have me thinking."

Jade stopped in front of Tori, crossed her arms and placed a judging on eye on her. "You promise you didn't peak?"

Tori crossed her heart and held her right hand up. "promise."

"I'm still not sure I believe you, Vega, but... what question has you in such a thoughtful mood?" Jade took a seat next to Tori, uncrossing her arms and leaning towards the screen to get a good look at it.

"Jade, you password protected the script! I don't have the time or inclination to crack your code... Anyway, Look at this. When did we decide that we really, really liked each other, and then there's one that asks when the moment was that we actually fell in love."

Still dwelling on the script thing, Jade said, "Yeah, but you're a sneaky little turd." Tori scoffed. Jade smirked and turned back to the screen. " Yes, I called you a turd. Get over it. And of course you would pick the sappiest questions."

"Well, I was just looking at them, I didn't say you had to answer them." Tori answered with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"No, no. You brought it up already. We're like... obliged to answer it now."

Tori smirked. "So, when did you know you wanted in my pants?"

"Hey now. It doesn't say that." Jade smirked back, but it fell once she actually started thinking about her past feelings for Tori, and the smile turned sweet and genuine. "But, when I first realized that I had at least a crush on you was one night when we were all hanging out at your house, sometime after our play date, and you had on your glasses for some reason. I don't know why, but the more I looked at you that night, the more I wanted you. But it was definitely the play date itself that made me realize that I could like you as more than a frienemy."

Tori smiled back. "Awww."

"Don't you 'awww' me, now tell us when you first started liking me."

"Well," Tori began, looking skyward in thought. "That is a hard one for me because there were so many times I fell in and out of like with you before we got together it isn't funny."

"Wait... when the hell did you fall OUT of love with me!?" Jade blasted. She sat up straight, widening her eyes and staring at Tori. "Is there something I should know?"

"Did you hear what I said? LIKE and BEFORE we got together." Tori tried to clarify.

"Still!"

Tori groaned loudly. "Well there was that time that I first saw you and I thought holy chizz she's hot, and then you poured iced coffee on my head,"

"Well yeah, you were all over the person I was dating at the time. I was in the right." Jade replied, crossing her arms again.

"I was NOT all over him! How many times do we have to tell you I was trying to clean his shirt cause I had spilled coffee on him?"

"Mhmm, sure. I might believe you... if Sinjin hadn't told me about the way you oggled at him in his car wash video!"

Tori's jaw went slack. "Jade.. You admitted that even your heart was racing ... He's Beck, he's hot."

"True..." Jade admitted. "Whatever. Continue with your story of how you didn't like me a lot."

Tori sighed, looking into Jade's eyes and trying to diffuse the situation with a tender look. "I liked you alright, I liked you so much I kept trying to be your friend but I didn't know that I liked you that way..."

"Okay. But when was it that you finally realized that you had a crush on me? I'm curious now."

"That night at that fancy restaurant when we were in the bathroom switching clothes... I got a good look at your body and I wanted you then... Then there was our play date... when I said you were pretty, I meant that. Then every time you hugged me it reminded me why I kept trying to be friends with you."

"So that you could feel my boobs press into your chest."

"Yes... I mean No..." Tori stumbled over her words. "I knew I wanted to be yours forever on that night that you asked me out, and we were sitting out at the asphalt under the stars. I am so glad you brought up the courage to ask. Because I don't think I would have ever done it."

"Really?" Jade smiled. "You fell in love with me the first time I asked you out? You never told me that."

"Yeah... well, I was pretty sure you knew. You seemed to have everything figured out."

"Well, I knew that I had you in my grasp, but I didn't know that you were already THAT into me." Jade returned Tori's tenderness and they completed their cycle of argue and then make up, just as they did almost every night. "But I bet you can't guess when I fell in love with you."

"I would never presume to know when that happened to the great Jade West," Tori said with a smirk, running a hand through Jade's hair.

"The night you went on that 'opposite' date with Beck. I told you that I was okay with you two dating, but that was a lie. I saw you with him... and i knew I didn't want him. I wanted you. But that was before I knew you were into girls."

"Didn't take you too long after that to ask me out, though."

Jade gave a small laugh. "Well, you know me. Once I feel something, it won't be long before I act on it."

Leaning in closer to Jade, Tori said, "Do you realize that every time we answer these questions we end up rolling around together somewhere?"

"Why do you think I actually want to answer them all the time?" Jade replies, letting her face stop just in front of Tori's, her eyes resting on Tori's lips.

Tori smirks in return then claims her wife's lips with her own. "Oh, you are so sneaky."

"You know me so well."

* * *

_**Tori: When a woman has the courage to pursue what she wants, she gets it... and Jade got me the day she reached out to me. **_

_**Jade: She slowly wormed her dorky little way into my heart more and more each time that I saw her. But the moment I saw her with someone else that I thought I might still love, I knew. I knew that it was her I wanted in my bed every morning when I woke up, instead.**_


	11. Randomness

**Q# 15-Name something really random that you love about your partner and if a reason then tell us why - AA **

* * *

"Bye Tori, Nice reading with you." Naya Rivera said shaking Tori's hand as the table read was over. "We should hang out, make sure this doesn't get weird for us."

Tori Blinked unsure if Naya was flirting. The actress had quite a reputation, but it wasn't usually with girls. "Yeah, that'll be cool." Tori answered as Jade came closer to her and placed her head on her wife's shoulder.

The table-read was super interesting as Naya would become the love interest for Tori's character Tara. Tori couldn't believe jade had written what she had. It was good, and the actress was hot. But her wife was Jealous.

After the conference room cleared out from a table read, Tori sat next to her wife. "That was um... some episode Jade."

"Did you like it?" Jade asked, her interest peaking. Tori hadn't said or looked at her since page 39.  
"It was riveting... and Naya... suffice it to say that I didn't know that was her purpose in our show." she explained her shock

"Yup. I wrote it with you in mind, you know." Jade let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Tori quirked a brow and smirked. "I know your character is supposed to be jealous, but are you gonna be okay when I have to film what's on page 39?"

"I'll have to fight through my urge to cut Naya, but it'll all be worth it once the story leads to where it's going." Jade said. The consummate artist swallowing her own feelings for the sake of her craft.

"It's a good story." Tori sighed and grabbed her laptop and opened it. "Do you mind if I stay here for a little while? I have stage notes to send to my choreographer for the Grammy's stage show next month."

"Sure." Jade sat next to Tori a little uncomfortably. She didn't know quite how to take the sudden change of subject. " Want some company? We could probably knock some more questions out too."

Tori's heart kind of dropped to her stomach. She didn't think about how this sudden change would sound. She really didn't want Jade to think she didn't care or didn't want her around, or even that she was too busy for her. She turned to face her wife with a tender smile. "I always want your company."

Jade failed to hide the blush that came to her cheeks and scooted in next to Tori at the computer.

Tori smiled reaching out to her and bringing them even closer. She kissed Jade's reddened cheek. then ran her thumb just above jade's Left eyebrow. "You are so adorable."

"What have I told you about calling me adorable, Vega?" Jade scowled

"That you love it and I should do it all the time Mami." Tori said with a smirk.

There went that word again, A thrill went down jade's spine and she mumbled. "Damn it, I hate you."

Tori giggled and turned back toward the screen. "Just find a question man."

"Alright," Jade takes over the computer somewhat forcefully and begins scrolling through questions. "Mmmm, how about that one?"

"Okay..." Tori said leaning closer. "Name something really random that you love about your partner." She stopped to think about this for a little bit and smiled. "Yeah I got something really random."

"You're gonna say the eyebrow thing, aren't you?" Jade stated rolling her eyes.

"It's the most adorable thing!"

Jade growled, eyeing Tori with a scowl. "... Vega."

"West..." Tori mocked.

"It said love. Not something that you find adorable. I am NOT adorable."

"I didn't say you were adorable... I said IT was adorable." Tori corrected, "and I love that eyebrow, it tells me a lot about how you are feeling," Tori leaned back in her chair and looked out onto the hallway to make sure there wasn't anyone in the immediate vicinity. She turned on a seductive smirk, "like how you are so annoyed, but just annoyed enough to lock that door and punish me on the conference table."

Jade's brow twitched up at Tori's words, accompanied by a devious smirk. "Oh? You don't wanna hear something random I love about you first?"

Tori's bit her lower lip, then dragged the lip out pulling the skin between her teeth. "I think I might want to hear this, yes."

"I like that you're not a pushover. You always fight back in these little... discussions... of ours, and I love you for that. " Jade leaned in close to Tori, whispering a sultry, "Besides, it's no fun when my prey doesn't fight back." Then she headed for the door, closed and locked it once she got there.

"Hay mami," Tori said excitedly sitting on the wooden table next to her computer. "Don't make me scream too loud."

"No promises."

* * *

_**Tori: Her Left eyebrow... it's expressive!**_

_**Jade: She's not a pushover. She challenges me on a regular basis and I love that.**_


	12. The Sweetest Thing

**A/N: So what would you like to see happen with their careers as we they answer your questions. The writers would like to know!. Here is a short and sweet chapter- S.K. & Anon **

* * *

**Q#16- What is that sweetest thing Jade's ever done for Tori?- sqh123 **

* * *

"So," Jade begins, eyeing Tori with ferocity and folded arms. "Could you have possibly flirted with her more?" She scoffs. "I doubt it."

"Jade! I was being nice... I enjoyed her company. She didn't act any differently than Cat would have... well she hugged me less than Cat does." Tori finishes with admittance. They had just finished 'hanging out' with Naya Rivera and even though Jade was the one to write her role into the script, there was no stopping her jealous side from rearing its ugly head.

"Yeah, but you don't have to do lesbian things with Cat on camera." Jade says, her jealously obviously uncalled for.

"You put me in that position... I have to make sure I am comfortable with her." Tori pauses and squares herself in front of Jade. "She's a good actress, and a really nice woman. But you have me in your bed every night... and in the conference room..." she smirks, "and our trailer..."

Jade tries not to smile, but fails. "Okay, I get it. But you could at least be a little bitchy every now and then... or make out with me in her presence to show her who's truly yours."

"Oh you mean like this?" Tori asks, wrapping her arms around Jades neck and kissing her softly, then intensely. Once they break, Tori presses her forehead on Jades. "I know what will cheer you up."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Tori's eyes flick to the side, in the direction of their room and she bites her lip. "Lets cuddle in the bed and answer one of those questions that always gets us going."

"You're right, that'll definitely cheer me up," Jade says as she grabs at Tori's ass, making sure to give it a playful pinch at the same time.

Tori lets out a squeal and pulls her with, to the bedroom. "Where's the laptop?"

"Same place it always is, dumbass."

Tori spins and smacks Jade's butt hard, causing far more pain that Jade had dealt to her bottom. " Then get it... don't call me a dumb ass again... or is it mistress Tori that you want tonight?"

Jade yelps out in pain, batting Tori's hand away a moment later and holding onto her wrist for safety. "Oh no, tonight you bend to Jade's will. I need some dominance after you eye fucked Naya all night." She states, retrieving the laptop and dropping it onto the bed.

Tori laughs and pulls herself from Jade's grasp. "You did a little eye humping yourself."

"Yeah, but I was imagining you joining in, so it's okay."

Tori quirks a brow. "What made you think my mind wasn't going the same place?"

"Good then." Jade lifts a playful expression, scooting into a laying down position on the bed. "Then I guess that means we're inviting her over tomorrow night."

"Mami, that is called a fantasy for a reason." Tori says, curling up next to Jade. "Because while we were watching her, she was eye fucking Dean the waiter."

"Yeah, I noticed." Leaning over to kiss Tori on the cheek, Jade continues with, "That's okay, I'm never sharing you anyway." She opens the laptop after that, pulling up their ask page.

"Ditto." Tori said, watching her wife's fingers fly over the keyboard.

"Alright. What first? Well there's seven million about sex..." Jade points out, scrolling through the many inappropriate questions.

"Jade, can we not go sexual right now? I mean... I'd rather be having sex than talk about it."

"Okay, fine, you pick then."

"That one," Tori says, pointing to the screen. "What is the sweetest thing Jade has done for me." Tori smiles. "I would love to know what you think the sweetest thing is, cause I know what I want to answer to that."

"Well..." Jade pauses and collects her thoughts. "I let you share my coffee with me once... You have no idea how hard that was."

"Oh I know how hard that is." Tori replies, cuddling even closer if that was possible. "You know what was even sweeter?"

"What's that?"

"The fact that you are willing to give up coffee for nine whole months."

The memory of agreeing to carry a child at some point occurs to Jade and she can't help but have another thoughtful pause before speaking. "Damn, you're right... But I'm not doing that for quite a while, just so you know. But, yeah, there's no way I'm ever going to top that."

"Jade... either way it's a sweet sacrifice." Tori says and kisses Jade's cheek.  
Jade just blushes, staring into Tori and then moving her lips to hers and pulling her into a real kiss.

"Here we go again..." Tori says with a giggle after the kiss.

"I guess it doesn't take sex questions to get us here, after all."

"Jade, we don't need anything to get us going."

"You're right, but just because you made me blush doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Jade stood up, off of the bed and turned back to Tori. "And before you ask me where I'm going, I'll be right back with the handcuffs."

Tori shivered, typed out her answer and put the laptop away,

* * *

_**Tori: She said she'd mother my children. **_  
_**Jade: Can't get much sweeter than that... bleh.**_


	13. I Write The Songs

**A/N: SO It's been a couple of days without an answer... Jade and Tori continue their love fests and weren't ANSWERING THEIR TEXTS! Anyway, Anon and I apologize. we will try to do better. I was actually blocked from posting for a couple of days but now I am ready and here is your update! -S.K. & Anon.**

* * *

**Q#17- Have you ever written a song for each other? If you did what were they called?- TheFabulosKilljoys **

* * *

It was their oly day off before they began to get busy again. Crashing in their house without the prying eyes of the public was the one thing that they craved the most.  
Tori lounged in their living room watching some inane reality show on television. "These people are ridiculous."she said to her wife without looking over at her.

Jade sat on the other couch with her laptop. "Babe... you're watching it anyway." she answered looking up at Tori.

"Its like a trainwreck..." she looked at her wife clad in a black tank and shorts. "I can't look away in case I know one of the casualties."

"Oh, like all of the times I watch you try and fix a situation and it just spirals out of control? Yeah I can't look away either," Jade deadpanned.

"ha ha..." Tori says rolling her eyes. "Come here I am about to fix a situation right now. " Tori beckoned her closer crooking her finger. Jade crawled across the couch Seductively, doing as Tori asked. Tori kissed her and lay back pulling her with. "So... what is on the agenda today on the only day off this week that we can have together.

"We could just lounge here all day, doing this, making the sex and... I guess answer questions." Jade said wiggling her brows. She leaned in for a kiss which her wife reciprocated, deepening. The temperature in the room rising as hands began to travel to more sensual places.

"You you're right..." Tori took a breath then giggled. after the kiss broke. "We'd probably be doing this all day."

Jade kissed Tori's giggles away and slid off of her, smiling as she pulled her laptop to her.

Tori groaned she was comfortable with Jade where she was. "awww babe... can we do that later?"

"Nah, if I make you sexually frustrated now, then it will be so much more satisfying later." Jade teased.

Tori gave a tiny whine of complaint. "Fine, what question is next?"

"Hmm" Jade looked through the questions, taking longer than she needed on purpose, and watched Tori's cute impatient face. Finally, she spoke again. "How about... Have we ever written a song for each other? And if so, what is called?"

"All of them." Tori answered quickly. No hesitation no thought process behind it. Impatiently is the better word.

In an attempt to stall, Jade looked up, looked around, looked at Tori, and then said, "Yeah, same for me." There really wasn't anything else to say.

"Okay can we go now?" Tori said impatiently tugging at Jade's tank top.

Jade sighed, rolling her eyes and snapping the laptop shut. "Fine," Then she went in for another kiss.

Tori's brow furrowed, and she leaned back. "Well if you're not happy about it! We don't have to do this."

"How would I not be happy about sex?" Jade smiled and pulled Tori back to her. "Especially when it's with you."

"But you sighed... like you were tired." Tori insisted.

"I was just trying to have fun and tease you, babe." Jade said leaning forward and nibbling at Tori's neck.

"How many times have I told you not to tease me when I'm horny?" Tori tried to keep her voice stern but she was melting under Jades Nibbles and nips.

Jade chuckled sexkily in Tori's ear causeing the Latina to shiver. "it's kind of hard not to when your frustrated face is so sexy."

Tori felt her brain melting as Jades touches became even more intimate. "I'll be writing a song about this."

"So will I, probably."

* * *

_**Tori: yes many... most of them... okay all of them even the angry ones. she's my muse.**_  
_**Jade: Ditto.**_


	14. Lyrical

**A/N: Another to make up for being gone for so long. Thanks for reading guys keep your Q's coming. S.K & Anon.**

* * *

**Q#18- What song would you pick to describe each other?- Elimere**

* * *

"Help me welcome our next guests. These two ladies are one of the top two leading ladies in our television screens." Talk show host Chris Burm stated "Please welcome the stars of the popular show Heart in Handcuffs, Tori Vega, and Jade West!" The audience clapped and cheered as Tori and Jade walked out hand in hand. Jade first because Tori still remembered the last time she had been on that set.

She had vowed never to return. But here she was appearing with her wife on this Talk show. But she put on a brave front and waved at the audience with a smile. "Hi!"

The women took a seat next to Chris' desk. "Ladies welcome to my show!"

"Thanks Chris, You seem to have recovered since you blew yourself up on set." Jade stated snarkily.

Tori smiled triumphantly glad for her friends having stopped her from getting humiliated yet again. Her wife hadn't forgotten. "Yeah You didn't look so well the last time I was here."

Chris had the decency to blush. "Yeah, young people what can you say? THen you were just this small time singer, now you're Tori Vega!"

"She has always been Tori Vega." Jade interjected. "She's a big deal."

"Aww Thanks babe!" Tori said squeezing Jades hand that was still in hers.

"Don't thank me, I'm just tired of hearing people gush over you." Jade answered quickly. this banter allowed Chris to recover.

"Right! Your show Heart in handcuffs is about a Detective Tara Heart. It is currently in the second season. I hear it is getting a new cast member."

Jade being the writer of this show twisting turn spoke up. "We are adding a love interest for Tara. " Jade answered

"But I thought Tara was with your character, isn't she?" Chris asked in actual shock.

"No, Our chemistry carries over on screen and it definitely shows on screen." Tori stated.

"No, Tara and Vali are not together."

"Why not? I mean, Valentina, Heart... it's Kismet!" Chris adds. And Tori and Jade are stricken that they had not realized that before.

"Oh look at that!" Tori said in surprise.

"Oh NOW I get what they did!" Jade mumbles to herself.

"In real life you two are married?"

"Yup, She's my highschool sweetheart." Jade stated.

"More like Victim." Tori said

"Victim?"

"You bullied me!"

"I strongly discouraged you!"

"Oh come on you hated me in high school!"

"What are you talking about I adored you?" she smirked, "In a guarded and distant way." Tori laughed. "Besides you gave almost as good as you got."

"Yeah we've been together a long time Chris."

"Okay so the two of you most recently put out a blog where you answered questions of your fans, how did that come about?" Chris is amused by their banter but needed to get the interview moving forward.

"Simply put, I was bored. So I was on the internet and came across the horror that is fandom." Jade stated with a shrug

"It isn't horror, I think it's cute." Tori said tilting her head to look at her wife. "They are pulling for us."

"It's horror because they butcher the facts about our lives most of the time. No offense, I love our fans. But I just wanted everyone to know the REAL us." Jade stated emphatically.

The interviewer leaned in and asked. "What kind of questions do they ask? I mean do they get personal?" Tori blushed thinking of the things they have answered so far.

Jade laughed. "Ninety percent are about sex, if that's what you're asking."

Both Tori and the Interviewer laughed, "They kinda want a sneak peek into your bedroom huh. " Chris began to probe further. "Hot girl sex. when it's probably just average married people sex where Tori here has a headache half the time, or someone has PMS." The latter he said with his gaze toward Jade

"Yeah," Jade smirked a devious smirk for the cameras. "We'll go with that."

Tori laughed a little. and shook her head. "Yeah... normal married sex."

"We try to keep answering those questions vaguely most of the time. But there are some good ones that don't involve sex, too." Jade said trying to spare Tori her embarrassment.

Chris Brightens up, "what do you say, we answer one of those lucky fan questions right now?" the audience cheers.

Jade and Tori looked at him dubiously. They still don't trust Chris not to want to use something against them. "Is this going to be one of your sexual fantasies in the disguise of a question?" Jade joked, but not really.

"Nonono... we pre-screened the questions we were going to ask, I promise!" He stated vehemently.

Jade still watched him dubiously, but Tori shrugged. "Sure we'll answer a question."

Jade looked at her wife and rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess that means we're answering a question now."

"sure Jade... it will be fun..." Tori said.

"Alright ladies the question is from Elimere, and it goes like this. "What song would you pick to describe each other?"

"Oh, uh," Jade looks to her feet in thought, snapping her fingers as she tries to pull up the memory. "Vega, what was that one dubstep song that came on that I said reminded me of you?"

"You call your wife Vega?" Chris asked looking at Tori curiously.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jade glared at him.

"I suppose not, It's just different... I guess." he said. Tori places a hand on Jade's thigh to soothe her.

"Well, I've always called her that, it's my special name for her." Jade said her face regaining composure.

"I used to mind it, but not anymore," Tori added with a shrug.

"That's great, Babe... now what was that song called?"Jade asked getting back on topic, she was good at that.

Tori laughed. "Dubstep..." Thinks back to any that she had ever heard Jade play. "Oh Cinema? it reminds you of me?"

"Yeah, that one. I told you that it did, remember?"

"Do we have a sample of that?" Interviewer asked and quickly the studio was filled with the sound of the chorus of the song.  
_**You are my cinema, I could watch you forever**_  
_**Action, thriller, I could watch you forever**_  
_**You are my cinema, a Hollywood treasure**_  
_**Love you just the way you are**_

_**My cinema, my cinema, my cinema**_

"Awww" Tori said.

"Yeah, whatever." Jade said trying to divert the sweetness that were those words away from her. She was not sweet or adorable. She was so sure Tori's choice would be sickly sweet. So she turned to her wife and smirked. "What about you?"

"Mine is a Ne-yo song." Tori said without hesitation because she has had the song rolling around in her head for days because of Jade. "Because my wife is a sexy beast. My..." She pauses and sings the next two words. "Sexy Love." and the air is filled with part of a verse and the chorus of that song.

_**And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)**_  
_**Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)**_  
_**When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)**_  
_**Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Sexy love girl the things you do**_  
_**(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**_  
_**Oh I love making love to you**_  
_**Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_

"that's a sexy song!" Chris stated fanning himself.

Jade failed to hide her blush as she folded her arms and smiled, not saying anything.

"Yeah she makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up..." Tori looked at Jade and giggled. "Aww you're blushing!"

"I am not! Okay, maybe I am... Can we move on from this question before I further embarrass myself on television?"

"Hey looks like we ran out of time, thank you ladies for joining us, We'll be right back with our final notes." and they were out to commercials.

"Thank God!" Jade expressed a little too loudly.

Chris was taken aback at Jade's outburst. He knew that they were weary of comig to the show in the first place and tried to stay on his best behavior. "Well... It was a pleasure ladies."

Tori was not listening . "I told you not to start that blog." She mumbled.

"You know if you told me not to I was going to do it anyway." Jade answered, then turned to their host. "Oh and it was a pleasure Chris... I guess"

Tori turned to him again. "Yeah thanks for having us."

"You're welcome anytime." He made his empty gesture and headed toward his dressing room.

As the girls walk off, Jade mumbles to Tori, "I'm still surprised I'm famous with this attitude of mine. People are so stupid."

* * *

_**Tori: Sexy Love**_  
_**Jade: Cinema, by that one dude that makes lots of dubstep. **_  
_**Tori: Skrillex, babe.**_


	15. Just Say I Do

**A/N: These were two fairly simple questions to answer even though they are not related. So we put them together or else this would have been even shorter than it already is. We have to thank you so much for sending us your questions and Just know that we are gonna get to them... We are not shunning you, we are just taking them as they come! Also don't be shy and ask as many questions as your hearts desire. No limits. We are enjoying working together and putting these answers out for you. Thanks you guys! - S.K. & Anon.**

* * *

**Q#19-who proposed? I'm curious.- Invader Johnny **

* * *

**Q#20- Tori: Do you ever find a problem you can't solve with singing?- IAmVictorious **

* * *

Sitting just the two of them, Jade and Tori ate lunch just before filming of Jade's script would continue.

"So, you ready to cheat on me?" Jade asks, smirking at her wife as she pokes at her salad.

Tori chokes on her water and is unable to respond because she is coughing so hard.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to murder anyone because of it."

"I want to remind you..." Tori Coughs, " That you are the one... "Cough.. "Who put me in this position."

Jade shrugs. "I can still be jealous about it."

Tori smiles once she's done coughing and takes a gulp of water. "And you are cute when you're jealous."

"And you're cute when you're choking," Jade responded all too quickly.

Tori raises her brows then shakes her head. "You're such a freak."

"You don't complain about that in the bedroom."

Tori Laughs heartily. "Lets face it I'm the freak in there. I won't even bother to deny it, we're alone."

"Well, you're not lying," Jade states, smirking at her wife.

"I can't help it... it is so good Jade."

"Okay, babe." Jade laughs "Don't start stripping right here on set now."

Tori rolls her eyes. "I really kinda want to get page 39 over with already so we can move on."

"Well, we've got a while before we get to that..." Jade pauses for a moment, trying not to think about what her wife has to do on camera. "We could do something to occupy our time until we start instead of sitting here frustrated that we can't be freaky at the moment. You know, like answer some more questions."

"What? Whatever," Tori sighs. "Fine bring out the questions."

"Okay," Jade reaches into her bag, pulling out the laptop and then opens it, quickly accessing the question page. "I'm assuming we should avoid the sex ones this time because of where we are, so..."

Tori snorts a little bit. "Good idea."

"Uh, how about this one?" Jade asks, actually managing to find an appropriate one. "Who proposed? Well, I did."

Tori smiles wistfully. "Yeah, you did"

"I think that was the easiest one to answer yet. We must be getting better at this." Jade smirks proudly.

"I guess so. Or this was just a really easy question..." Tori says, killing Jade's happiness. "How did you come up with the proposal, Jade?"

"Mostly by obsessing nervously over it for what felt like years."

Tori furrows her brow. "How could I not tell you were obsessing... despite the fact I was gone for some of that year on tour?"

"'Cause I'm a good actress, but trust me, I was in turmoil. I knew you would say yes, obviously, but it still scared the hell out of me for some reason."

"It was a huge step... that could have damaged both of our careers..." Tori's hand finds it's way onto Jade's back and she rubs lovingly at it. "But I am glad we went through it together."

"Me too," Jade smiles.

"Sweet." Tori's smile appears as well, and she perks up, satisfied with their answer. "We could probably do one more"

"Alright, your turn to pick."

"Ummm... This one... how would I answer this? " Tori pauses. "Tori, do you ever find a problem you can't solve with singing?"

"Well... you certainly TRY to solve everything with singing... like with that bad butterfly song you tried that one time, but you don't always succeed."

"WAIT!" Tori says indignantly. "First of all, that butterfly song was good. And second of all, that was not even an attempt to solve a problem... that was an attempt to get me signed."

"Okay, then if you can make it so that we can still have this amazing plot line on our show without you having to make out with another girl by singing, then I'll agree that you can solve every problem with singing."

Tori was confused, shaking her head. "I never said that I could solve problems with song. I am not some Disney character, I am a human being. I like to sing, and that is all... the only people that told me that I could solve a problem in song are you and Andre."

"Then we should just put no as the answer..." Jade says. "This one should have been easy too."

"It was... but I don't like people assuming that I think I'm some sort of singing superhero." Tori explains.

"And now you get to right that wrong. Just not with singing."

Tori rolls her eyes and goes back to murdering the salad that had sat untouched on the table before her. "Whatever."

"Aww, don't be upset." Jade leans over to peck at Tori's cheek. "If it makes you feel better, you always help solve any issues of mine whenever you sing to me."

"It doesn't, but thanks for trying." The bell rings overhead calling for quiet on the set and Tori looks up and drops her fork. "Time to get wrapped in a sheet."

"Try not to get too turned on."

Tori looks back at her wife and smirks her freak smile reserved for her only and just walks away.

* * *

_**Jade: Who proposed? Me. You don't need to know the details. Some of these memories we would like to keep and cherish for ourselves.**_

* * *

_**Tori: Every damn day, I'm no Chyna Parks.**_


	16. Role Play

**A/N: SO Anon and I had discussed that the 100th reviewer would get their question answered right away assuming that they had asked a question. and we reached that number with our last chapter. Our 100th Reviewer was Madzilla1010! Funny thing is, she was going to be the next question anyway... lolz. But congrats Madz and now we roll into the next Question by Her and it goes... and it goes... and it goes a little something like this! **

* * *

**Q#21- Do you role play in the bedroom, if so what is your favorite?**  
**Props? Costumes?- Madzilla1010 **

* * *

Tori moaned in pleasure as Jade pulled away from her. she lay winded in the bed If this was how Jade made her pay for something she had to do... "God, mami. that was-"

"Yeah, you're welcome." Jade said cutting Tori off with a smirk, and rolling onto her back with heavy pants of her own.

Tori stretched languidly. "Thank you... for not being able to control your own jealousy."

"That was just the beginning though. You might not be able to work tomorrow after I'm done with you... once we catch our breath again." Jade slapped her wife's sheet covered thigh and took a deep breath trying to calm her heart rate down.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a lady." Tori laughed softly and yawned. Her eyes becoming heavy.

Taking notice of Tori's tiredness, Jade said, "Oh, no. You're not going to sleep on me yet, Vega. Here, let's answer some of these question so that you have to look at the screen's brightness." She took a hold of Tori's wrist and pulled her up against herself.

"Jade..." Tori whined as she was being pulled toward her wife.

"Don't whine at me. You're still being punished." Jade leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing the laptop, lifted it to the bed, and opened it.

"It was not my fault." Tori whined some more.

"Oh well." Jade had already gotten the page up. "Now, since you're so tired, you get to choose a question."

Tori just wanted to rest, "Just do the next one."

"You sure about that?" Jade smirked. She paused only a moment, but she didn't want to give Tori a chance to change her mind. "Okay, then. Do we role play in the bedroom and if so, what is our favorite?"

Tori awoke as she heard this and sat up looking at the screen. "It does not say that!" she reached for her glasses and put them on then leaned closer. "It does!"

"You said the next one!" jade laughed. "Besides, we just did a little roleplaying, so it should be easy to answer."

Tori blushed thinking about the role play they did. "I guess we did Alice." They liked to take god awful movies and act them out. That night it was Twilight, and they played Bella and Alice the way they were supposed to be. The way it should have been.

"Yeah we did..." Jade stated with a grin. " speaking of which, we need a new bad movie to role play sex scenes from."

"I don't know Jade maybe we should do the scissoring next." Tori giggled.

"Uh, for one thing, that's not a bad movie with crappy scenes we can make fun of in raunchy ways."

"That title is pretty raunchy."

"Now it's sounding like you just WANT to get punished."

"Ohhh alice is getting cranky." Tori mocked Jade then dissolved to laughing. "How about the avengers... or the Justice league... I have visions of you as wonder woman."

"No, you'll be Loki and I'll be Hulk when he pounds him to a bloody pulp. But that isn't a bad movie either... oh well."

"I don't think I want to get beaten to a pulp" Tori said thoughtfully. then turned a seductive glance to Jade. "but I wouldn't mind being lassoed."

"Well... you do like getting tied up and restrained." Jade said quirking a brow.

Tori was not thrown off. "Well, you're so good with that tool..." Tori referred to their favorite toy, "and I am known to get unruly"

Biting her bottom lip in renewed sexual arousal, Jade says, "Okay I think that's enough questions for now," And hurriedly starts to type in her answer.

Tori laughed heartily. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

_**Jade: **_**Yes, of course we roleplay. Who doesn't? That's all you perverts need to know.**


	17. Super Hero

**A/N: Okay so here is this little chapter. FINALLY and it is a short one, but I had to add some excess words to it just to say, Mr. JEREMY SHANE ! Your question has been duly noted and will be answered in the order in which they were received. I may have change the positions of some questions because of their similarities to others, or to space out some from the same asker but that is it. We are doing them one by one and we love doing them, we are taking our time to answer as best we can. Thanks a million guys I so love that you are loving this story Till next time. - S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#22-k who is your favorite superhero and why ? Cuz I'm**  
**feeling Tori's is Wonder Woman for obvious reasons lol- Jay aka Jordan**

* * *

Tori stands in front of her full length mirror trying to decide whether she should wear her hair up or down or both.

Looking over to Tori, and immediately knowing what she's thinking, Jade says, "You should go with your hair up, for once. And I know you're going to say no, but you should also wear your glasses. Not only will I, but everyone will love that sexy librarian look."

"Ugh Jade... Not today." Tori states, feeling as far away from a playful mood as possible. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

"What? You'll look beautiful." Jade says, coming up behind Tori and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Tori tilts her head as Jade's chin connects with her shoulder. "You're right, up is good." She then looks at the borrowed Jewelry. "Then I can wear this." She picks up the most beautiful of necklaces, one that she had been eying ever since they borrowed the Jewelry.

"That'll be gorgeous," Jade's voice is soft, caring, as she knows how much this night seems to mean to Tori. "Want some help putting it on?"

"Ugh NO!" Tori says, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm not going. You guys go, the show will win... I can't... "

Jade pulls Tori's hands back down and hold her in a tight embrace, not letting her storm off. "No. You're going. We're going to win, and you'll be there to accept the award. Got it?" She pauses for a moment, allowing her smirk to appear again. "In your sexy little nerd glasses, of course."

"Jade," Tori sighs. "I just want to put on my stupid sweats and yes your beloved gasses and veg out and watch all of you guys win on TNT. I have never been nominated in a category by myself... not for acting anyway."

And Jade's smirk fell. "Tori, it would be pointless to win an award without one of the show's biggest stars. And I'm not accepting no for an answer. You're going... or no sex later."

"I can deal with that..." Tori said stubbornly then sighing. "Fine. I'm just nervous."

"You can even wear your sweats, the clothes aren't what matter. But, I know. I'm nervous too, but there's no need to be."

"This isn't any different than a Grammy right?" Tori asks, trying to embrace Jade's comforting words.

"Exactly. It's the same thing. And you were good enough for that, right? This'll be exactly the same."

Tori takes a deep breath. "Okay... " she decides to just loosely braid her hair because she hated what the hair dresser had done for her the day before. She puts on her borrowed Jewelry, and looks at her wife. "You look pretty."

"Obviously," Jade responds with a returned smirk. "Now, what will help calm your nerves right now, babe?"

"A question? Yes, please, anything right now I just don't want to think"

"Good," Jade says, folding her arms and arching a brow. "Then, to keep you further distracted, fetch my laptop."

Tori smiles and heads for Jade's side of the bed. Her stage fright is ridiculous. She took another deep breath and sat next to her wife with the laptop. "I need to hear something funny."

Opening the computer for Tori, Jade reaches the questions page in seconds. "Funny, huh? Well, that person there included 'lol' in their question. So it's bound to be at least interesting."

Tori smiles instinctively.

"There's my girl" Jade smiles as well. "Okay, who is your favorite super hero and why? Oh, and apparently they laughed out loud at the thought of your being Wonder Woman for obvious reasons..."

"Me Wonder woman? Why me? You look more like Wonder Woman than I do, with that dark hair, the eyes and the huge boobs!" she pauses and looks at her. "Come to think of it... You look a lot like Xena too."

"That's probably why they said you'd like her the most, because your wife kinda resembles her, you dork." Jade shakes her head. "Me, however? I'd go with the Punisher. I mean, come on. The guy wears black with a skull on his chest and murders the living hell out of wrongdoers."

Tori laughs a little... "You are right I am a dork... I'm just nervous. I gotta admit, though, the Punisher is your style... you let me punish you every night."

Jade's eyes widen. "That's it! We haven't role played as the Punish and his victim yet! Sweet, new material."

Tori smiles again. "Okay..." she says. "I'm ready to go."

"You better be."

* * *

_**Tori: * Looks at jade* I swear I didn't post the picture online!**_  
_**Jade: Yes you did. It's okay. I looked super sexy in that outfit and it would be a shame not to share it with the world.**_


	18. Careers

**A/N: Just so you know My friend Anon has gone away for a few days, so we will not be updating the story for a few days. Awww I know you are all so devastated. But We eill have something for you hopefully on Tuesday night or Wednesday morning. That ought to keep you Anxiously awaiting Anon.'s return. But enjoy this chapter. - S.K.**

* * *

**Q#23- For Jade, Why'd you go into writing, and for Tori, did you have plans of singing or performing before The Big Showcase or Hollywood Arts? - Azkadellio **

* * *

Tori and Jade reenter their home silently. almost sullenly. and sink down on to the couch. Their Award had slipped from their fingers. And no matter how good the other show was it never felt good to lose no matter how much you insist that it was an honor to be nominated. Because really You pay a fee to get nominate and you nominate yourself. Whatever, They just weren't happy.

Jade's head turns to Tori, and she looks to her wife with sad eyes. "You okay?"

Tori couldn't really articulate what she felt, so she nodded. "You?"

Jade looked up at the ceiling and shrugged. "I guess so. Can't win 'em all, right? We'll get it next time."

Tori watched her wife then smiled slightly. "Right... Just an award."

Jade smiled as well, and placed a hand over Tori's. "Right."

It was silent for a few moments as they tried to reconcile that fact to their reality. neither spoke just sat and stared at nothing in particular. Then Tori broke her silence. "But a win would have been epic!" She sighed.

"It would have, yeah. "We were obviously better than all those other losers nominated.." Jade scoffed. "Oh well. Just proves that people don't have good taste. But, now it's over with. We can stop stressing about it and relax."

They stayed silent for a bit, trying to get over it really. Trying to relax. Then Tori Finally spoke up. "Want to do some of your questions?

"Some of MY questions? You'd think we would refer them as OUR questions by now." Jade eyed her wife dubiously.

Tori shrugged reaching for the jewelry boxes to put her borrowed jewelry away. "Your idea, your questions."

"Touche..." Jade conceded. "Alright, lemme go grab the laptop." She stood up with a sigh to fetch the computer from their room. The heaviness in the room beginning to dissipate. Tori kicked off her heels and made herself at home.

Jade returned not long after, most of her accessories missing now, her boots gone, and sits back down next to Tori with laptop already open. "Okay, before we do this unzip me?"

"Sure turn around." Once she turned, Jade unzipped the back of Tori's beautiful dress, returning to the computer once she finished.

Tori stepped out of her borrowed gown and draped it over the couch. She stayed in her slip and stockings; and snuggled up to Jade's side looking over her shoulder. "That's much better."

"Hell yeah, it is," Jade said, eyeing Tori's figure laying next to her. "Now, what are we answering tonight?"

How about that one... All about our careers. Jade, Why'd you go into writing? And for Tori, did you have plans of singing or performing before The Big Showcase or Hollywood Arts?" Tori blinked at the questions. "It looks like this is one of the shruggers from school Jade... they know about us and Hollywood arts."

"Looks like." Jade shrugged and turned her thoughts inward. "Why'd I go into writing?" She paused and turned her gaze to Tori. "Why wouldn't I? I get to escape into a world of my creation, form things the way I want them formed, and even release emotions in a way that no other medium allows."

Tori nodded, She always respected Jade's creative process. "Good answer Babe."

"It was a true answer. Now what about you? Answer yours."

"I have never thought about it really, " Tori said thoughtfully. "Maybe I always wanted it, but Thought it was impossible. Plus the killer stagefright I had... so glad I got over that..." She recalled her earlier outburst. "Sort of."

Jade laughed. "Yeah, I'm still kind of surprised you freaked out like that."

"I'll try not to do that again." she smirked. "Try, being the operative word."

"I mean the whole Hollywood arts thing, just sort of happened to me."

"Good thing it did too. Or you wouldn't have met the best person to ever come into your dorky little life."

Tori smiled and shifted so that she could kiss her wife sweetly. "Exactly."

"Well, as long as I'm around, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon, I'll kick your ass into gear and make sure you don't do it." Jade then kisses Tori as Tori had done before.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

* * *

_**Tori: Yes... In my dreams I had god awful stagefright.**_  
_**Jade: Writing allows you to escape into a world that is different from your own, giving you the power to create as you see fit. It allows you to express feelings in a way that you might not be able to in your real life. It's very freeing.**_


	19. Perfect Dates

**A/N: well we are back! and here is a longer chapter just cause. Enjoy-S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#24- How do YOU think your partner would describe their perfect date?-Elimere**

* * *

The man's face is filled with sheer delight as he nods and walks away from their table, and Jade groans as he departs.

"Ugh. That waiter stares at my boobs every time we come here. Why you insisted we come to this place every other week still baffles me," she says, still eyeing the man who just took their food order with disgust in her face.

Tori sighs at her wife's attitude. "Don't act like you don't like the attention, that is why you wear low cut tops."

"Tori, he looks at my breasts like you do," Jade explains. "So it's kind of gross imagining him doing the things you do to me. Which I'm sure is going on in that pervy little mind of his as we speak."

Tori smirks, "And Just imagine his disappointment and his thoroughly broken heart when, yet again, you go home with me and I get to do those naughty things he dreams he is better equipped than I am to do."

"That's true. A broken heart does make me happy."

Tori leans forward and kisses her wife's lips softly. "That's what I thought," she whispers seductively after the kiss.

And Jade smirks back. "Wow. Looks like someone is in a horny mood early tonight."

"Oh, Jade... when am I not horny in your presence?" Tori replies. leaning back in her seat.

"That is a very good question."

Tori laughs, then frowns a little bit as a sudden thought occurs to her, realizing how much she truly loves these little moments with Jade. "I'm gonna miss you when I go on tour this summer."

"You better," Jade says with a devious smile. Her smile slowly fades and she takes Tori's hand with a much more serious expression. "I'll miss you, too."

Tori shakes her head to free herself of those thoughts. "Not gonna think about it... it's only february... almost my birthday!"

"Sure is," Jade's smile twists into its devious state again. "The only day you actually get to choose the movie we see in theaters."

Tori rolls her eyes. "I don't want to see a movie, Lets go catch a show on Broadway."

"Like what?"

Tori wiggles her brows, saying, "I hear Magic Mike is becoming a musical," and she manages to say it straight faced.

Jade just makes a disgusted face, dissolving Tori into a fit of giggles.

Jade takes note of Tori's giggles and feels a wave of relief, even though it was a bad joke. "Well, at least I know you were joking..."

"Seriously though," Tori begins. "I heard the Book of Mormon was pretty good."

Jade sighs. "Tori... I really don't wanna be out at all anymore. I say we just go home after this. It's much funner that way."

"We can do that on my birthday... right now, my libido has plans for you. And it's 'much more fun', babe... I thought you were a writer."

"Don't you correct me, woman."

"I am your woman, don't you forget it." Tori smirks then changes the subject as the waiter approaches them with their food. "So how are those questions coming along Jade?'

The food is sat down and the pest of a waiter gives a lingering stare at Jade's cleavage. He scurries off in a hurry as Jade stares as well, telling the man he is going to die with her look if he didn't move along. With another hushed groan, she finally replies to Tori. "I can barely keep up with the amount of them. It's starting to feel like my twitter account before I figured out how have it only notify me of certain people I actually care about."

"Hate to say it but..." Tori started to say.

But Jade interrupted her. "Then don't say it."

"Hey, we haven't answered any of them in a few days," Tori says, leaving Jade to wonder if that was what she meant to say the whole time or not, since she didn't even acknowledge Jade's comment.

"So," Jade shrugs. "What? You want to answer one now? On your precious date night?"

"Oh, shut up. You know you'd spaz if I forgot."

Jade rolls her eyes, hiding a smile. "Whatever."

Tori catches the twitch and kind of pokes at Jade's ribs. "Who's going soft for Tori? Jade is!"

"Am not!"

"Aren't you adorable... Yeah I said it... what are you gonna do about it?"

Jade smiles seductively. "Something that will get us kicked out of this place. So it'll have to wait until later."

"Hay, mami, you sure know how to talk to a lady."

Jade gulps and purposely doesn't look Tori in her eyes. "I'm going to try and ignore that 'mami' because otherwise I'll be dragging you off to the bathroom soon... So... how about one of those questions? I can pull it up on my phone."

Tori lifts a fork to her mouth to hide the smirk there, and nods once her mouth is full.

Jade takes a deep breath, and then releases it, pulling out her phone a moment later and pressing away at the screen.

"What have we got?" Tori asks.

Jade snickers. "Well, there's one about how we would describe each other's perfect dates," she says as she nibbles at her food.

Tori raises a brow. "I'd be interested to know what you think of our date nights Jade."

"Honestly, I think they're pointless. The only reason I enjoy them at all - don't smile like that, you loser - is because they make you happy. But your perfect date is obviously the most cliched date known around the world. Dinner and a show..."

Tori's eyes narrow a bit. "You could surprise me sometime, you know. I am not adverse to adventure."

"Maybe I will." Jade shrugs again with her seductive smile and places her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table. "So what would be my perfect date, babe?"

Tori imitates her wife's position on the table with a seductive smile of her own. "Whatever comes after our cliched date." Then she stops and looks off to the side thoughtfully. "Though maybe the show on those days would have to be something that would leave me helpless and relying on you for safety."

Jade's smile grows wider. "You know me so well."

"That's why you love me."

"That, and you're really hot. Mostly just the hot thing, though," Jade jokes.

Tori chuckles, "Ditto."

* * *

_**Tori: Scissoring... Yes, the movie... : P**_

_**Jade: Tori wants all the usual cliches. She even had us set up a weekly date night to go out to dinner and a movie... So her perfect date is exactly what you see in the movies.**_

_**Tori: Well, if I have to watch the Scissoring... I may as well get something out of it.**_


	20. BDSM

**A/N: double whammy due to the simmilarities of the questions... its a long and fun chapter Anon and I welcomed a new friend and she was fun to play with. enjoy! S.K. & Anon.**

* * *

**Q#25- What are your opinions on BDSM?- AnonDot**

* * *

**Q#26 - Jade do you and Tori practice bondage sex?Do you like to tie & gag each other with scarves then tease the bound lover with kisses,tickles and finger**  
**penetration?- Torigagged **

* * *

Tori leads Naya into the Trailer and drop down on the couch. "We can run the lines here, because if we go to your trailer my wife will hang me. " She said.

Naya smiled and sat next to Tori. "Okay." She says pulling her script out. "You, fascinate me detective heart."

"Do I?" Tori states getting into character.

"You do, why did you introduce me to Dr. Sanz as a friend... aren't we more than that?"

"I..." Tori shifted nervously. "Are we?"

"Tara... I had a really great time with you." Naya said and turned her head dropping out of character... "Is that the next script?"

Tori follows her line of sight and blocks Naya's progression. "I don't know, don't touch it!" Tori plays keep away with the script as Naya sort of straddles her and leans over her to get it.

"Tori, Come on let me see, It's not fair that you've seen it already."

"I haven't seen it! Besides, Jade will kill me, you haven't even learned this script."

"Naya," Jade says, taking steps into the room and witnessing the scene in front of her. "Why are you straddling my wife? I'd move quickly off of her unless you like the feeling of scissors cutting your skin."

Naya quickly backs off then smirks. "Hey, just a little rehearsing. Getting more familiar with my love interest. I'm a method actor." She sits back on the couch as Tori reaches out and places the script on the coffee table.  
"Hey babe"

"Method or not, you're not touching my wife outside of filming." Jade walks over to Tori and whispers, "Hey," with a smile and plants a deep kiss to prove who Tori belongs to.

Naya raised an eyebrow getting an eyeful. "You sure you don't just want me to join?" She teased.

"I don't share, honey." Jade nearly growled.

"Jade..." Tori whispered then rolls her eyes.

Naya laughs. "Relax boss lady, Just wanted a sneak peek at what you have for us next."

Jade forces her way between Tori and Naya, wrapping an arm around Tori's shoulder and looking to Naya. "Well, that's not gonna happen either."

"Yeah she made that perfectly clear, hence the straddling. Won't happen again." Naya said apologetically.

Tori sits back and kind of props her leg on Jade's lap to kind of keep her still. Jade raises a brow and looks down at Tori's legs. places her hands on her thighs. "Better not, but thanks for apologizing, I guess."

Naya looks around. "You guys spend a lot of time in here... Together."

"So observant," Jade says smirking deviously. Tori smirks and bites her lower lip.

Naya notices the looks and raises a brow. "Oh it's like that?" She laughs. "Damn!"

Jade nods with a 'no shit' expression and turns to Tori. "So are you done rehearsing yet? 'Cause I'm not staying here all night."

"No, wait! Can I hang with you guys a little while?" Naya said she had nothing to do. "Research."  
Tori looks at her. "Of what?"

Jade just looks at her curiously,waiting for her to answer Tori's question What could she possibly be researching.

"I want to look at your dynamic. To kind of recreate it on screen." Naya said looking at the two.

"Our dynamic?" Jade stopped and looked at Tori and kind of hid a smirk. "It's basically just bickering and then sex."

"It's not!" Tori scoffed slapping Jade's arm.

"Okay, then explain it differently, Vega." Jade challenged. "But you're wrong, just so you know."

Tori wracks her brain for a better way to explain it. "Jade, we don't only have sex and fight," coming up empty.

"I didn't say fight, I said bicker."

"So you argue, it gets heated, you fall into bed, then argue to fall into bed again. Is that all what your home life is like? Like do you have a dog?" Naya said enjoying the banter between them.

"We have a blog... same thing." Jade said shrugging.

Naya raises a brow, "A blog. What do you feed it?" She laughed.

"Answers, smart ass." Jade responded leaning back on the couch.

"I wanna see." Naya said excitedly.

"Yeah, we've established that you wanna see a lot of things," Jade says, placing a hand on Tori's thigh.

"Well whatever you are willing to show me. I've already seen her naked." Naya said.

Tori rolled her eyes and reached for her laptop. "Jade, it's whatever, we can show her the blog and answer a question then maybe you can give her her script and she can go HOME."

Jade looked intently at Tori, then narrows her eyes at Naya. "Just remember that all you'll ever do is SEE her naked. And just imagine me standing behind you with scissors when you kiss her." she pauses, putting her small smile back on, then turns her attention back to Tori. "So, questions then?"

Naya laughs, "bet! Can I pick a question for you answer?" then she looks at Jade with a smirk. "I don't blame you for being that way, she is hot."

"The hottest" Jade agreed.

Tori face palms and groans. "Just pick a question woman!"

"I'd do as she says and pick a question. She can actually be somewhat scary when she's angry." Naya and tori turned to her eyebrows raised. "Not to me, but... to some people."

Tori raises a brow and shakes her head as Naya leans forward and looks through the questions. "HA! Here are two of them that are about the same... and I'm curious."

Tori groans again as she reads the question. "what the fu-?"

Jade sighs. "This is the majority of questions, by the way..."

"So..." Naya says reading out loud. " What are your opinions on BDSM?  
Naya giggles, "And the follow up question is Jade do you and Tori practice bondage sex?Do you like to tie & gag each other with scarves then tease the bound lover with kisses,tickles and finger penetration?"

"Well... the kisses, tickles and finger penetration is a given, but I don't think you, or them, should know anything beyond that." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at the question. "My opinion on BDSM? Some people might like it. Especially if it involves any sort of pain. I don't personally know any of these people," Jade clears her throat, Tori turned her head and coughed to hide a chortle. "But, to each their own," she finished with a smirk.

Naya laughs as tori just puts her head in her hands. "We really don't need to put that out there."

"Well, I didn't say we had to type it."

"I don't think Naya needed to hear it either."

Naya laughed and rolled her eyes, "That's probably because you're the freakier one... " she looks over at Jade. "I'm right aren't I"

Jade smirked, "I'd say no, but it's much more fun seeing Tori embarrassed."

"JADE!" Tori scoffed.

"TORI!" Jade mocked, and laughed as she received another light smack on her arm.

Naya laughed shaking her head. "it's always the quiet ones."

Jade laughs as well. "That's funny. I find it hard to think of Tori as 'quiet' these days."

"Awww.. but she's so timid on set... Little Tori has a double life!"

Tori looks at her costar, "Timid?" Jade just lets the two talk between themselves. She wanted to see her reaction when Naya found out how unlike what she thinks her wife is. Smirking as she watches Tori's expressions.

"Yeah Timid." Naya added

"That is what she said, babe."

Tori scoffs then rolls her eyes at Jade. "Well I don't really want to look like I enjoy our scenes too much."

"HA!" Naya smirks

Jade reddens and turns to her wife with a menacing glare. "You better not enjoy them at all."

Tori turns to her wife, "Do you want me to do my Job well?"

"That's why it's called acting. You don't have to like what you're doing to really sell it."

"I have to be comfortable with her!" Tori insisted.

"Jade don't you enjoy your love scenes at least a little bit?" Naya asks Curiously.

"Naya, I'm gay. And most of the time I'm stuck with guys. So, no, I don't enjoy it."

Naya raises her eyebrow Dubiously, and Tori grumbles something about "Oh yeah now she's completely gay." leaning back and folding her arms across her chest.

"I am! One boyfriend was enough. Besides, he kind of looked like a girl anyway."

Tori snorts... "Oh god, he did look good in my dress."

"Exactly"

Naya raised her brows, "you had a boyfriend?"

"Long time ago. Don't talk about it."

"No... really now I'm curious... does he know he helped you discover your gayness? has he blamed himself for taking your DNA out of the gene pool cause you're hot too?"

Tori looks at Naya confused.

"Alright, Rivera. The blog asks the questions not you."

"Nah... what was his name? Do we know him? I may have to post a question!"

"Then post a question. We'll be sure to ignore it as much as possible," Jade says, smiling the whole time.

Naya laughed seeing that the two were so done with this conversation. "Okay, okay. you guys are cool."

Tori leaned closer to her wife and placed her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Hey, Naya," Jade smirked. "Me and Tori are going to ummm, rehearse our own scenes now. Yeah." she finishes, laying her head on Tori's.

TOri smirked. Naya caught the drift. "Can I get the script? then i'll leave you to rock the trailer in peace."

"Whatever, take it. Just get out now."

Naya grinned and grabbed the script she had been fighting for before heading out of the room.

Tori turned to Jade, "she's cool people. kind of reminds me of a smarter Cat."

"She does kind of, yeah." She doesn't waste more time contemplating the woman that just left the room all this touching Tori and showing who she belonged to had given her different motivations. "Who cares though. She's gone now. Clothes. Off."

* * *

_**Tori: BDSM... What is that, a new boy band?**_

* * *

_**Tori: What? That's kinda personal. **_

_**Jade: I will neither confirm nor deny if we have done these things or not.**_


	21. With Friends Like These

**Q# 27- What inspired you to become famous?-hunnybear108 **

* * *

"Vega," Jade says, coming into their living room and heading right for her glasses wearing wife sitting on the couch. She plops down next to her with her laptop in hand, screen already open. "Time for more questions."  
"Hay... no, Jade!" Tori whined.

"Yes, Tori!" Jade mocked. "I'm bored."

"I really don't feel-" the door bell rings, interrupting Tori, and she stands and walks toward the door. "I don't feel like answering any sex questions right now," she finishes her thought before opening the door and squealing in delight.

"Hey, baby!" Andre Harris, says opening his arms up to Tori.

Jade places the computer next to her on the couch, and lifts up to head to the door as well. With a playful smile, she says, "Whoa there. Watch who you're saying baby to."

Tori Jumps into the man's arms and hugs her best friend. Andre squeezes her back and smiles apologetically to Jade. "Sorry, girl," he lets go of Tori and goes over to Jade and gives her a quick hug.

Jade hugs back, but with much less intensity than Tori, still happy to see the man. "Whatever," she still smiles. "You're probably the only person that can get away with it anyway."

"So how have you been Andre?" Tori askd, pulling him to the couch and sits him in the middle. "Do you want anything?"

Andre things about it for a second, nodding his head quickly. "Yeah, you got any of that Belgian Cocoa?"

"Oh, sure," Tori answers, heading to the kitchen.

Jade takes her seat on the couch again, pulling her laptop back to her lap and engulfing herself in that world again.

Andre leans over and looks at the screen. "What's this?"

"A computer," she says sarcastically without looking at him.

"Well, alright then," he states with a smirk as Tori came back into the room with a mug of cocoa.

"Jade has started a blog," Tori states as she sits next to him.

"WE have started a blog," Jade corrects for the thousandth time.

"And. again, I say your Idea, your Blog. I had no problem with that cute little Jori Blog on Tumblr."

"Oh you mean the one that does all the gifs?" Andre asked looking at his best friend.

Jade groans at the thought of those gifs, propping up her legs and getting more comfortable on the couch.

Tori nods, "Yeah, the one's we saw the last time."

"Yeah, that was cute," He said and took a sip of his newly acquired drink. "It would probably freak me out what people thought about my love life but... whatever."

"Exactly!" Jade says, finally joining in on the conversation again. "It's totally creepy, right?"

"It kinda is." Andre agreed.

And Jade smirked again."Well, we all know Tori is a creep, so obviously _she_ likes it."

"Ugh," Andre begins. "I don't want to imagine what sort of freak Tori is!" He finished, putting his cup down on the coffee table.

Jade scoffs. "You know that's a lie. Even straight women fantasize about us two in the bedroom. Those tumblrs prove it."

"Uh..." Andre stated, shifting uncomfortably. "I had a hard enough time trying to convince myself that Tori was not a girl."

Tori raised a brow and said, "Wait, what?"

And at the same time Tori said it, Jade said, "Wait, what?"

Andre shifted uncomfortably, never thinking he'd have to say this out loud. "God, Tor... I loved you in high school. Like _loved_."

"What?" Tori said immediately.

Jade's body stiffens and she sits up properly, narrowing her eyes and eying Andre as they spoke.

"All of those songs... think about it." He explained. "Eventually you told me about your preferences and I had to align my thoughts to that. You were one of the guys. That is all."

Jade's vision trails to random spots in her own house as she slips into deep thought before speaking. "Hmph, I guess it is kind of obvious now that I think about it."

Tori is simply stunned and sits back on the couch. "Huh..."

"Wait..." Jade looks into Andre's eyes, giving him the beginnings of her death glare. "You're not still in love with her, are you?"

He smiled, "Actually, that's why I came."

"You are proposing?" Tori asked excitedly.

Andre just kept smiling, and even though it was only two seconds of a pause, Jade was already impatient. "Well, answer the woman!" she demanded.

"I did, yesterday." Andre finally says. " And she said yes," he clarifies upon seeing the expecting looks of the married couple.

"Good," is all Jade says as she leans back into her relaxed position, realizing that she doesn't have anything to worry about after all.

Tori shouts a congratulations and wraps her arms around him. "That's so great!"

"I want you to stand with me," he suddenly asks Tori.

Jade lifts her brow, watching them converse again.

"Like, your best man?" Tori asked.

"Yeah."

Jade snickers. "Oh, that ought to be good."

"Of course!" Tori answers, somehow getting even more excited than she already was.

Andre looked at Jade. "What do you mean?"

"Tori in a tux possibly? I'll probably laugh harder than I ever have," Jade replied. "She is the best MAN after all."

Tori raised a brow. "You obviously have never seen a woman in a tux before... It's sexy as hell."

"Good," Jade smirks. "Then the 'after party' will be fantastic..." She takes a moments pause, and then looks to Andre again. "Wait, I am invited, right? Don't answer that, of course I am."

Andre rolled his eyes, saying, "Some things never change," and then glances at Jade's screen. "You're doing an Ask Blog? Tori! How do you get past the sex questions without passing out?"

Jade simply laughs, relatively hard, at yet another person underestimating Tori's freaky ways.

Andre takes Jade's sliding laptop from her and reads the top question. "Jade I told you I didn't want to know. Tori's my Bro..."

Tori blushes and leans back.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Jade says with her infamous smirk, then she takes the laptop away. "Who said you could just grab stuff from me?"

"Sorry, next time I'll just let your laptop fall," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"Jade," Tori sighs, "You let Naya see."

"Well, I didn't realize it was falling... I thought he was being a dick. So... sorry, I guess."

Andre feigned hurt. "When have I ever been a dick to you?"

Tori groaned and rolled her eyes. "Jade..."

Andre, in fake tears, says, "No, no... let her speak her mind, I am a broken man. First you stole my girl and now you call me a male body part."

"God, you're a bad actor," Jade says with a smirk and a shake of the head.

He cries louder. "Now you threaten my livelihood! What if word got out? I'd never work in this town again!"

Tori begins to laugh heartily.

"Good," Jade says for the third time this night. "More work for me and MY wife." She smiles playfully again and crosses her own arms in a sense of victorious triumph, not even realizing that the laptop begins to fall again.

Andre catches it again and actually reads the question aloud this time. "Hunnybear wants to know what inspired you guys to become famous?"

"Well then..." Jade hangs her head in shame, avoiding Andre's gaze. "I guess you earned holding on to it that time..."

"Uh huh.. Just sayin'" He said triumphantly.

Tori finally perks up again, finding her excitement returning. "Wow that's a good question!"

"Not really," Jade states.

"Its better than them wanting to know if I like to bite or be bitten during sex!" Tori answers haughtily.

"What?" Andre said looking at Tori... "Id actually like to know that."

"Excuse me?" Jade asks, eyeing Andre again.

"I thought you didn't want to know." Tori answered looking at her friend.

"It's a good question... Just sayin'"

"Sorry, perv, but we're not answering that." Jade' returns to her dominating demeanor. "Now, onto the actual question... I say it's a bad one because nothing inspired me to be famous. I think just wanting to be famous is a sad dream. I like writing, I like acting, and I like singing. Those things just happen to make talented people famous."

Tori and Andre nod. "Yeah... that's right." He says.

Tori smiles at her wife. "Well said babe."

"Thank you."

"Well," Tori begins, thinking of how to answer the question herself. "If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't have even gone to Hollywood Arts... Especially You Andre."

"Right. And thank you for that, too, Andre," Jade says.

"You're welcome. Honestly I just wanted to bone..." He joked.

"Watch it..." Jade growled, finding no fear in staring into him anymore.

"ANDRE!" Tori screamed.

"What? I just told you I wanted her forever..."

Jade's voice grew a bit angry. "You don't have to shove that fact in our face."

"Okay, Okay... I apologize," Andre said. "I really couldn't let her talent go to waste behind Trina's untalented Shadow."

"Ugh, Trina..." Jade's face twists into sheer disgust.

Tori shook her head. "Yeah..."

Andre sighs a relieved sigh, happy to finally tell his best friend and her wife two different things. "Well, I think I need to get home to my lady."

"Aww... Don't wait so long to come by next time." Tori stated frowning a bit she really missed seeing him every day.

"Ignore her," Jade said. "She'll be fine."

"Jade!" Tori scoffed. "Bring Her next time."

Jade just shrugged off Tori's scolding and placed her attention back to her laptop. "See ya 'round."

"Yeah," He said to Jade as he walked by her and Tori walked him to the door. He turned and hugged her again. "Later, Tor."

"Bye!"

With one final smirk, Jade let her eyes drift over to Andre and found his gaze. "Don't be a stranger," she says, wanting to show that she does enjoy him visiting, despite her harsh attitude.

"Later, Jade... you know I had a crush on you once, too." He said as he headed out of the door. Tori started laughing heartily again, and Jade's smirk fell in surprise. This just made Tori laugh harder.

* * *

_**Tori: All of my friends, they just encouraged me to pursue my dreams.**_

_**Jade: My dreams in life just happened to be things that get people famous. Simple as that.**_


	22. Breaking the Shane

**A/N: Warning: Some harsh words being said. Someone is PMS'ing... you wanna take a guess who it is? Anyway. Enjoy-S.K. & Anon.**

* * *

**Q#28- If You Could Be Any Power Ranger, which one would you be? And Who's Your Favorite Power Ranger Couple?-Jeremy Shane"**

* * *

Tori crawled into bed excited over the new book she had downloaded on her tablet. So she sat with her glasses propped up on her pillows and tablet balanced on her propped up knees.

As she is done changing into her night clothes Jade turns and notices her wife engrossed in whatever it was she was reading, so she sighed and got into bed as well. she pulls the laptop onto her lap and starts to scroll through questions. She was not used to being in bed with Tori and being so quiet, they were always either talking, or touching... or other things. Though she had dared Tori she couldn't possibly not talk for a whole evening the night before, she hadn't realized how much she missed the chatter. "You're not mad are you?" She asks.

Tori looked up, "Breakfast should be served to me promptly at six... wear nothing, and … your stilettos."

Jade rolls her eyes. "Whatever, fine I like the chatter I don't mind walking around naked for you, it's a win win anyway."

"You better get your rest if you're gonna serve me breakfast." Tori answers with a chuckle and becomes engrossed in what she was reading once more.

Jade sighs and waits for Tori to continue to talk or something. But nothing happened. She went back to scrolling through the questions, maybe she will find something worth disrupting Tori for. Something was off and all she really wanted to do was disrupt the girl next to her.

Jade's finger slowly creeps towards Tori's face and presses into her cheek as she looks intently at the indention she's making in her wife's skin. "Tori."

Tori jumps back and looks at the finger. "You know that still smells weird... what the hell do you do with those things?"

"You know EXACTLY what I do with my fingers, babe." Jade said with a smirk. "Maybe it's you that smells weird."

Tori raises a brow, then lifts her finger and points it at Jade's nose."Does that smell weird to you?" She wanted Jade to see how annoying she was being.

Jade just stares at Tori with a slack expression, not smelling the finger. "Yeah, this is weird."

"Thank you!" Tori said rolling her eyes and turning them back to her book.

Another poke to Tori's cheek and Jade was trying to get her attention again. "Tori."

"What?" Tori groaned elongating the a sound.

"Put the book down, we're answering more questions," Jade demanded.

"I don't have to put the book down to answer any of those questions," Tori insisted as she got to a particularly good part.

"Yes you do." Jade says closing the cover to Tori's tablet.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because I told you to." Jade insists.

"Ugh... fine." She puts down the Tablet and looks at Jade giving her her full attention now.

Jade's laptop slides in between them and she turns it towards Tori. "Your turn, find us a good one."

"I'm picking?" Tori asked just wanting to get back to reading. "you never like what I pick."

"Yeah, but I'm tired of scrolling through all these crappy ones to find one worth doing, so you do it."

"So no matter what I pick you won't say anything?" Tori asks.

I probably will, but you're still picking anyway."

"Fine... "she scrolls through closes her eyes and clicks on a link then opens them. "There you go"

"Fuck," is all Jade says upon looking at a group of questions from the same person.

Tori laughs a little. "What's a Power Ranger?"

"Some sort of kids show, right? Why would we have a favorite?" She stared at the question annoyed. "And this guy was even getting pissed at us for not answering it... Well, no shit, why would I answer that?"

"What are you gonna write then?" Tori stated not wanting to have to answer that.

"I don't know... you'll probably just erase it anyway for being too mean." jade says trying to come up with something nicer than what she was already thinking.

"No, have at it... " Tori said thinking that Jade had warned the fans about not asking stupid questions. In her opinion that was a stupid question.

"I'll probably tell the fucker to stop getting so pissy. I mean, we have so many questions, most of which are more relevant than that one. Chill the hell out." Jade says

"Awww... good Jadey... you are getting really soft I like that answer type it."  
"but no cussing... you know... decency clause" Tori stated turning to get her book now.

"Yeah, then there's no point in typing that." almost disappointed not to have to fight things out with Tori.

"Well you only said fucker... that can easily be removed." Tori said adjusting her glasses and leaning back on the bed.

"Nah, I REALLY meant that fucker." Jade said trying to rile her wife up again.

"Let's just give him some sort of answer..." Tori said turning the tablet back on, then continued on a rant for her wife's benefit."I wonder what he was thinking when he asked us that, I mean,,, he has a chance to ask us anything and he asks us about Power Rangers... I stopped reading my book for this? Maybe Jeremy Shane is Slow."

Jade stared at her. "Whoa, now who's the mean one?"

That was what Tori was hoping for. "I'm sorry I really like this book." She said in an annoyed tone, reading on from where she left off.

Jade smirked, "Whatever you say, grunch."

Tori raised a brow and smirked. "How does it feel to be the nice one for a change?" She finishes reading the paragraph she was on, bit her lip and looks back at Jade.

"Uh, good?" Jade says not sure if she wanted to be referred to as the "nice" one.

"You're in a really good mood tonight," Tori says.

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" Jade says raising a brow

"We haven't done anything to get you there today yet... I'm curious is all." Tori put her tablet down again and turned to her wife.

"I guess there just wasn't much to piss me off today." Jade says with a shrug. "Except for these questions just now..."

"Well you know what? Let him be mad. If he can't be patient, then he might not ever get to play again. Answer the... douche's question, and I'll show you what I was learning from that book."

Jade looked at Tori curiously, typed up her quick answer, and then said, "Just what in the hell are you reading over there?"

"Uh... something about Fifty shades..."

"Right... Should have known you'd be into that, freak."

"Are you seriously complaining about that?" Tori asks getting up on her knees and pulling her night shirt off.

"Oh, I didn't say I was complaining." She says with a smirk, looking at Tori's newly revealed body.

Tori smiled, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

_**Jade: The black one... There's a black one, right? If not, I'm making one up and choosing the black one. Oh, and if you keep up this attitude, I'll show you what really being pissed off looks like.**_

_**Tori: Derp**_


	23. Stop RIGHT there

**A/N:** The Last Chapter of ask was made all in fun. Jade is mean Tori was frustrated yes... The question had almost nothing to do about them and they don't watch the show. Neither do I or Anon. We know nothing. so to us it was a stupid question.

**Sorry that you were hurt by it Jeremy don't kill yourself... just have better questions next time that have something to do with the characters.**

NOW the real reason for this NOTE... is because I received a guest review... that I DO NOT condone. I will not, nor will anon stand for Reviews that are deliberately hurtful to or atacking anyones Character. THAT IS A NO.

As a parent myself I can see how something like that is damaging. Messages like this via Guest review, are petty and malicious and if you don't have the guts not to hide benind your guest reviews don't put them here. The message will be removed and this was not called for.

Jeremy Shane, I hope you see this and know that What is happening here I will not tolerated and that you do ask more, and better thought out questions. Messages like these:

From: Reviwer Blah (Guest)

Reviwer Blah: YOU JUST A BIG STUPID CRY BABY, and CAN'T EVEN WRITE A  
GOOD STORY, SO IF I WERE YOU, IF HE ASKS ANOTHER QUESTION, DON'T ANSWER THE  
LOSER, HE JUST NEEDS TO KILL HIMSELF FOR BEING A LOSER, WHICH I'VE TOLD HIM TO  
DO PLENTY OF TIMES, SHOWS HOW MUCH OF A MAN HE IS, WHAT I LOSER RIGHT.

I nor Anon will EVER tolerate this... and this messages will be deleated.

Thank you- S.K. & Anon


	24. Negatives and a Possitive

**A/N: Well then ... on to the story. Enjoy- SK & Anon**

* * *

**Q#29- Where do you stand on transsexual operations? And would you ever get one done?- Sonicthehedgewolf**

* * *

**Q#30- What is you're opinion on people who cheat? Would you ever cheat on your wife or even in general?- Elimere **

* * *

**Q# 31- Are you two close with Emily and Maya? If so, do you four ever do cute double dates? (Played by Shay Mitchell and Bianca Lawson from Pretty Little Liars).-LadyPooh **

* * *

**Q#32- you like twix?-Eliley **

* * *

Jade steps into the room, stopping as she sees the flamboyant man hovering around her wife, prepping to apply a heavy dose of make-up to her wife's face.

"... And ooh Honey he was fine!" Jay the make up artist said as he pulled Tori's hair back so that he could begin work on her face.

"Yeah he is..." Tori agreed, not exactly that enthusiastically. "Always has been."

Clearing her throat, Jade says, "And who exactly is this attractive man I'm hearing so much about?"

Tori jumps not, having seen her wife come in, and Jay turns to talk to her as Tori Shook her head no. Jay didn't listen. "Beckett Hotness Oliver, My Gawd Chile! Makes me want to Jump him and try to turn him."

Tori face palmed.

Jay saw this face palm and said, "Girl, get your hands out of your face I'm working here."

Scoffing, Jade walks towards them. "Yeah, just remember that Mr. Hotness' initials are B.O."

Tori giggled at Jade's joke, always finding humor in the way her wife chose to avoid a topic.

"Nothing a little soap and water won't cure." Jay said, finishing Tori's foundation.

"Well, by all means, Jay, pursue him all you want," Jade says, leaning down to her wife and kissing her lips despite Jay's protests.

"Hey," Tori said after they parted.

"Hey, babe."

"Aw," Jay begins, leaning away from the girls for a moment to take in the sight. "You guys are so sickly sweet... Ugh... I need a man."

"Well, that makes one of us," Jade added.

Jay makes a cat noise and goes back to work as Tori says, "Don't pay her any attention Jay, she just doesn't like to hear about... Beckett."

"Why? Do you know him?" Jay asks.

Jade plops down into a nearby make-up chair, her usual one, holding her coffee still in one hand. "Not anymore."

"What?" Jay said, sensing some gossip about to happen. He stretched that 'what' to four syllables.

Tori said nothing and just looked down at her script.

"Oh, you can go ahead hit the breaks there," Jade commanded. "I'm not giving you any gossipy ammo."

Jay looks at Tori's Silent disagreeance and looked back at Jade. "Hmmm... Is there something you needed? Ms Valentina isn't due in make up for a half an hour."

And then Jade was casting her infamous death glare at their make-up artist. "Is it illegal for me to be with my wife right now or something?"

He throws his hands up and gets back to work. "Just thought you would be traumatized at your wife's nearly dead face... but That's just me. Make up you ordered for this is intense... You two fighting or something?"

Jade smirks. "I think it makes her look deliciously sexy, actually."

"You would." Tori mumbled and checked her phone because she got a text that surprised her.

"What's the text say?" Jade asked immediately.

"MMM... Hi." Tori said and handed Jade the phone with a text from Beck. "He's in town... it's how Jay saw him."

"Is that Mister Hotness?" Jay asked excitedly.

Jade sighed, looking at the phone. "Yeah... that's him alright." Wanting to quickly change the subject, Jade suddenly adds, "Alright, I'm bored. What have we got to do in here?"

Tori Shrugged as Jay decided to push the subject further. "You could Tell me what is up with the two of you and this man... that seems to be her friend.. but not yours, Miss Jade."

"I didn't say he wasn't my friend. I'd just prefer not to talk about him. So we're not going to, okay? Good. Now, babe, let's answer some more questions," Jade explained.

"Questions?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Jade has an Ask Blog," Tori answered, leaning back at his request as she looks up at the ceiling. "You are gonna have to do the reading, babe, I can't see."

Jade sighed again. "Whatever." She pulled out her phone and searched through until she reached the questions. "Alright, first one I see... Where do you stand on... trans...sexual...operations? And would we ever get one d- Seriously? Who in the hell would honestly want to know these things? No, just... no."

"It's a valid question!" Jay said. "Lots of us were born in the wrong body."

"I like being a girl personally." Tori said.

"Me too." Jade agreed.

"They should do it if they have to..." Tori continued. "But I like me the way I am."

Jade nodded. "Right... stupid questions answered. Onto the next one."

"Oh this is fun!" Jay stated.

"What is your opinion on people who cheat? Would you ever cheat on your wife in-" Jade interrupted herself, angered by another question with an obvious answer. "NO! Come on people..."

"No," Tori stated.

"Like you would say yes in front of your wife anyway," Jay mumbled.

Reitterating her statement, Jade looks into Tori's eyes, "Never. And anyone who does cheat deserves the business end of my scissors."

"I got it." Tori stated... "Ditto... I will cut you Jade, that is a promise."

"Well, if I cheat on you, then you have permission to cut me all you want."

"You two are a treat..." Jay said, enjoying this. "Next question!"

"Are you two close with Emily and Maya? If so, do you four ever do cute double dates?" Jade's brow scrunched in confusion. "Um... who? Am I missing something? Should I know these people?"

Jay started to laugh as he turns to Tori. "Pretty little liars," he says to her.

Tori remembered him talking about some characters and remembered the names. "Oh... Aren't they fictional?"

Again, Jade sighed. "No, we don't know any fictional characters personally..."

"Well..." Jay started.

Tori laughed... "I know Valentina pretty well."

"Alright, one more damn question," Jade started, looking back to her phone for the next one. "And it better be a good one. Do we like... twix..."

"Well Yeah. If I were allowed to eat the damn things." Tori said looking back down at her phone.

Jade pocketed her own phone. "That's enough of that... can only handle so much pointlessness a day."

Tori laughed and sent off a text of her own. "You are the one that brought them up... "

"Only because you two are boring right now." Her eyes narrowed. "You're texting Beck, aren't you?"

"Yeah We're going out with Beck and Allie tonight. Deal. Have your fit get over it."

"Why the hell would you agree to that without asking me?" Jade blasted.

"Because You would say no."

"Exactly!" Jade said. "You're supposed to let me say no!"

"I don't have time for that. Besides what are you gonna do?"

"Oooh chile... your make up is done." Jay informed. "She might write you dead if you don't watch out." He finished, backing off.

"Nah. I'll just tie her to the bed tonight... and probably leave her there until this stupid double date night is over," Jade said with a smirk.

"So you would go an a double date without a date... that makes no sense. Jade."

"Oh, no, no, no. Someone has to stay with and torture her, of course," Jade says, still with her smirk, leaning in close to Tori.

Jay starts to flutter his hands feeling a little like a voyeur.

"Baby, He's our friend... and he will be until you tell him otherwise. you really need to get over that hate... he was a good boyfriend."

"I don't hate him... It's just..." Jade sighs, yet again. "Whatever. I'll go."

"Boyfriend?" Jay asked, looking between the two girls. "Wait Yours or he-"

Tori cuts him off and runs her fingers through Jade's hair. "He was so cool when we told him about us."

"I know. It's just weird is all."

"Ooooh!" Jay said sitting down in the chair across from them watching. "Why?"

Jade's death glare returned and she aimed it at Jay again. "I said no gossip." Looking back to Tori, she continued. "Now that you're done, let's go. This place is annoying now."

"I'll do whatever you want, Mami," Tori said with a smile of her own.

"Wait! It's Valentina's turn!" Jay said.

Jade groaned. "Fine... Tori. Stay. Jay! No more Beck questions or my scissors start cutting."

Jay raised his arms as if he were being told to drop his weapons, and moved toward Jade and her chair. But before he gets there Tori leans into Jade and kisses her deeply. "Let's go and meet his new girl tonight, okay? His girl that comically probably looks just like you."

"Girl! Now I have to do your lips again!" Jay whined.

* * *

_**TOri: Not against them, but No. I like being a girl.**_  
_**Jade: ...No.**_

* * *

_**Tori: Cheaters are to be drawn and quatered. I would never... No.**_  
_**Jade: Hell no.**_

* * *

_**Jade: We don't know these people personally, no.**_  
_**Tori: Aren't they like Fiction?**_

* * *

_**Tori: Yes**_  
_**Jade: Sure.**_


	25. Fight

**A/N: this is a really short chapter just because we love ya... Enjoy-S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#33-What is the worst fight they've ever had?-Agent Giggles **

* * *

"Bye Guys nice to see you again." Beck said hugging Tori, then Jade, who resisted slightly.

"Yeah, whatever." Jade said and nodded in Allie's direction.

"Jade..." Tori grumbled then looked at the couple apologetically.

"Some things, never change." Beck said at his ex love's retreating back.

Tori waved at them once more and followed her wife out of the restaurant. She reached for her hand and held it as they walked out toward the valet. "you okay?"

Jade shrugs, "Fine, why?"

"He finally moved on." Tori said softly knowing that jade is possessive to a fault. Not that Jade wanted to be with Beck is just that Beck couldn't really be with anyone else. "She... was way different from you. Nothing like what he described was his type."

"Tori, I honestly don't care anymore. As long as I have you, everyone else can do whoever the hell they want." Jade answered as they handed the valet their ticket for their keys.

Tori smiled. "Can i do you?" Tori mumbled leaning closer to her and kissing her lips just as their car pulls up.

Jade snickered. "That shouldn't even be a question in our relationship."

Tori raised a brow, "In the car." _Yeah maybe in the garage._ she thought knowing what jade's answer was gonna be.

"Sure. If you don't mind crashing the car because we still have to drive home, Vega." Jade answered as the car pulled up.  
Tori whines, "Fame sucks sometimes..." Tori said turning to the car and getting in the passenger seat preferring not to drive most time. "Do you remember what it was like before all of this?"

"Before all of this?" Jade said, coming around to the drivers side and getting in. "You mean when we could actually go to have sex without checking all the windows for fucking paparazzi creeping around?

Tori nodded. "Yeah... It was thrilling, Jade. Now thrills are hard to get."

"I'm honestly surprised there isn't a sex tape of us out there though... we kind of do it like, everywhere." Jade chuckled as he pulled off.

Tori chuckled. "We used to do it like everywhere." She emphasized the words "used to", then paused. "It's been a long time... but you know what? I like keeping you to myself."

Jade took Tori's hand, flashing the happy smile reserved only for her as she drove towards their home.

"We must be getting old... "Tori laughed. "We have sex in enclosed places and are talking about having children..."

"It's probably your fault."

"My fault?" Tori scoffed then shrugged it off, "I guess I can take responsibility for growing up."

"Hey, don't get an attitude. I didn't say that I didn't like the way our life is."

Tori smiled with a faraway look, "It's pretty good isn't it?"

"Perfect enough for me." Tori reaches into her purse and pulls out her phone and begins to scroll through. "Bored with me already?"

"I thought I'd take initiative today and answer a question before we get home and fuck each other's brains out." Tori answered quickly.

Jade laughed."Well when you put it that way..."

Tori smirked and pulled up the next question. "What is the worst fight we've ever had?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh God, I don't even want to think about that fight."

"We haven't died yet... there could be worst fights." Tori mumbled with a frown, typing an answer down for herself already.

"Drink the last cup of coffee again and one of us might actually end up dead next time."

"Jade it was coffee!" Tori complained. "it's not like it is something that you can't find it at every fucking corner of the world." She stopped and looked at her wife who looked at her funny. "Yeah i cursed at you what are you gonna do about it?"

"You'll see." She said with a devious smirk.

She shook exaggeratedly. "Oh "m so scared!"

* * *

_**Tori: Ugh...Don't speak of it.**_  
_**Jade: We keep PLENTY of coffee in the house now, let's just say that.**_


	26. FanFiction

**A/N: This format is a little different but I think you will enjoy it.- S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#29- - What is your favorite part about your relationship being as well-known/famous as it is? **  
**Are there any particular fanfictions or other fan creations that you like a lot?-Ellie**

* * *

**Q#30- What, would you say, is your favorite M rated Jori fanfic, and in that, which is the most realistic sex scene?-AnonDot**

* * *

Attending a small fan meet and greet, Jade and Tori sat in front of a large room filled with many fans and press. It was the audience's turn to ask questions of the two stars of Heart in Handcuffs and while Tori was still smiling enthusiastically, glad to answer any questions asked of her, Jade was straining to keep her smile on her face. The only thing that gave her enough happiness to keep the smile afloat, was knowing that only a few more questions would be allowed to be asked.

Jade finally let loose a groan through her fake smile that only anyone near her could hear, agitated at the last pointless question that came from a nameless face. "Kill me now," she whispered, leaning slightly towards Tori. And Tori tried not to shake her head and scold her as the moderator asked for another person to come to the microphone.

"Hi, Tori and Jade! I'm Ellie, and I have a more personal question to ask of you." Ellie spoke with a little trepidation as she stood in front of the mega stars, but only because she wanted to ask a real intelligent question.

Tori looked at the girl and smiled as kindly as she could, and Jade said, "Go on, we won't bite. Probably."

The crowd laughed and Ellie smiled. "What is your favorite part about your relationship, being as well-known or famous as it is?

"Well," Jade spoke up first. "I get to show the entire world that Tori is mine, so everyone knows not to try anything stupid with her."

Tori rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway as the crowd laughed at the frank answer. "I have to say, that we understand each other and where we are coming from," She answered.

Jade just nodded, obviously bored with the topic already.

"Um I have a follow up question?" Ellie interrupted. "Are there any particular fan fictions or other fan creations that you like a lot?"

And, again, Jade was the first to answer. "Nope."

Tori's eyes shot up and smiled at the question that she knew would annoy Jade. "There is a lot of stuff out there... I love the pretty pictures."

Jade groaned into the mic, decided to add to her answer. "If I enjoyed that stuff, I wouldn't have made my own blog. So... next question."

Ellie walked toward her seat, a little faltering smirk on her face. Another girl was already bouncing up to the mic before she was given direction to, and after a mildly angry glare at the person who tried to slow her, she finally made it to the mic. "Hi, Jade! Hi, Tori!" the girl said in a British accent.

"Hello," Tori said with a smile.

"Do you have a question?" Jade asked.

"Uh, yes, duh, stupid me," the young girl said with a nervous but joyful laugh. "What would you say is your favorite, you know... dirty fic based off of you two?" She giggled. "And which one has the most realistic sex scene?"

"Fic?" Jade asked.

Tori began to cough uncontrollably and reached for her water as the girl answered Jade. "Fanfiction... it's short for fanfiction... sorry."

Jade looked at Tori and laughed at her discomfort. "Well, I didn't even know what that was until recently... so I haven't read any." She smirked. "But my wife here loves that stuff, don't you, babe?"

But Tori remains speechless.

"Oh, look everyone. Isn't she so cute when she's shy?"

Tori nodded, regaining her composure as the audience laughed. "There are a few good ones."

The girl asking the question laughed in sheer joy at the responses she got, enjoying every second of it because she knew Jade would respond in such ways anyway. "Any specific ones?" she asked, standing on her tip toes.

"I'd have to read all of them to pick a favorite. I couldn't possibly pick." Tori said. "Do you write any?"

"Oh..." The energetic girl lost a bit of her spunk. "No, I don't. But there are some REAAALLLLY good ones out there, like seriously," she said, slipping right back into her excited mood.

Tori smiled, "I know there are... Thanks for that question... what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, it's Nikki!" She smiled hugely. "Thanks for answering guys! MkayThnxBaiii," she finished, hurrying off back to her seat."

Tori laughed at that final thought. "Okay..."

Jade laughed as well. "Well, she was a lively one." After a pause, excitement welled up in Jade as she realized something. "Is that it?"

Tori shook her head "Wow," she mumbled under her breath. then looked up to see the moderator nod.

"Thanks guys, Jade and tori have to leave the Venue, thanks for coming!" The moderator said loudly.

And Jade's smile was finally completely genuine. "I guess that's it then, guys. Thanks for coming out. Just remember... ask better chiz next time."

Tori stood and placed her hand on the small of Jades back as they excited the room. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jade joined Tori as they began their exact. "Nah, not as bad as most of the ones we receive on the blog, at least."

Tori nodded. "Yeah it was pretty cool... I like answering the question better in private..."

"God, I thought it was just me... answering those questions made me... agitated, if you know what I mean. Screw all this press, let's get home already."

Tori smiled as she paused in front of the Paparazzi on the way out of the door. The photographers snapped pictures as the two women posed by the door, both eager to get home.


	27. A to D

**A/N: This chapter gives you a question from a previous asker... well she asked two question back to back and I have in no way found enjoy- S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#32- What was Tori's reaction for you (Jade) going from an A to a D in, 8th grade was it?- Nikki**

* * *

Tori was waiting for Jade to show her a surprise. Honestly, Tori had had a lousy day and needed to be coddled, but she didn't want to ask. It didn't matter because she had a back up plan if Jade did not come through... as usual. Valentines day to Jade is not more special than any other day. Jade handled her business every day.

Tori had gone home and Jade had still been at the studio. When she finally came home Tori was sitting on the couch with a bowl of mash potatoes, she sticks the spoon in her mouth and stares at the television screen.

As Jade walks in Tori barely registers her wife. so Jade goes about making herself more comfortable. She is tired, those stupid meetings at the studio was the most annoying thing to deal with since changing roles. Jade lays sideways on the couch, relaxing her back into Tori and twisting her head slightly in her direction. "This is a terrible movie." she mumbled  
Tori looked at Jade and shrugged. "Well too bad, we watched what you wanted to watch last time."

"So we have to watch something horrible this time?" Jade scoffed making herself comfortable. "All you have to do is pick something good when it's your turn... and I wouldn't complain."

Tori was just tired and tried to figure out a good segway to what she planned because obviously Jade had nothing. She was getting frustrated, and decided to get on the topic she wanted so Tori groaned and turned off the TV.

Smiling victoriously, Jade lifted up and placed a kiss onto Tori's lips. "Thank you. That's much better."

Tori rolled her eyes and finished off her mash then stood and walked to the kitchen dropping her bowl into the sink. "whatever."

Sitting up straight on the couch, Jade said, "Are you mad, babe?" while still smiling.  
"I just don't see why I can't watch what I like to watch without your particular brand of criticism." Tori stated washing the bowl.

"Oh come on. You groan and whimper and squeal throughout the good and gory stuff. If you get to annoy me with that, then why I can't I cringe at the stuff you like?" Jade stated leaning back in her seat.

Tori smirked and walked away from the sink. "You like it when I jump at those movies you perv."

"And you like when I 'interrupt' your viewing time as well."

"Well fine... " Tori said coming back to the living room. "I'm going to be in our room." Tori continued down the hallway, and Jade quickly followed.

Tori began to ready herself for bed as she walked through the room.

Jade didn't even bother getting ready for bed, she simply plopped down onto their bed watched Tori, and sighed. "You seem truly displeased tonight. Something wrong?"

"no... I don't know... I mean Do you know what today is?"

"Valentines day. So what?"

"And every year we kinda just... blow it off... thought it would be a little different, especially since we talked about you maybe surprising me during our last date." Tori shrugged... "Now i've waited long enough. and now I have you in our bedroom."

"Tori, all you have to do is ask. You know i'll do whatever you want if you truly want it, i'm not THAT much of a bitch. " She came closer to Tori and wrapped her arms around her waist. "What would be a perfect valentines day to you? I mean, I've never cared about doing special things on a day like that because as long as I spend it with you, nothing else really matters, does it?"

"Awww.. yeah, that's sweet." Tori said and came closer to kiss Jade's nose. "I know you're not a bitch... and that's the point. I don't want to have to ask." Tori began to undress further until she stood naked in front of her wife. Jades mouth watered as she let her eyes wander all over Tori's body. "but ... I picked an awesome question from your ... our blog that I think you will find truly amusing, and I'm gonna answer it, and I am gonna stop calling it your blog." Then she headed toward the bathroom and opened the door, where it was filled with candlelight and roses; everything very romantically set up. "We will do it in there because I have been dying to test out our whirlpool.

Jade followed Tori again, smiling happily and she took her hands once she reached her, kissing her lips again. "Thanks for calling it ours. I'll try not to gag too much over how sappy this is," she sad with her playful smirk.

Tori shook her head and laughed softly undressing Jade "Happy valentines day." She whispered into the skin of her wife's neck"

Jade shivered and turned her head catching her wife's lips with hers. They kissed pressed skin to skin. and separated, both with smiles on their face. Jade took the first dip, placing a foot into the tub and taking Tori's hand to invite her in as well. "Happy Valentines day, Tori. Now, what is this super special question?"

Tori smirked and settled in the tub with her. "It's from our friend Nikki."

"Oh, God. Her again? Let me guess, it's something super dirty, isn't it?" Jades' hands began to wander over Tori's body. Tori's back arched and she leaned unto jade placing her head on Jade's shoulder.

Tori chuckles , "Well we are in the right place to get dirty... but I think it's kinda innocent. she asked about when we were kids." She began to soap a loofa.

"Yeah? What about it?" Jade said placing soft kisses on Tori's shoulders.

"She asked, What was my reaction for you going from an A to a D in, 8th grade?"

Jade laughed. "That WAS the moment your favorite things sprung into existence, Tori." She arched her back pressing those beautiful D's to tori's back.

Tori turned to face Jade."What do your grades have to do with me? Honestly it was odd.. I didn't really know you in 8ght grade why should I be happy..." Tori's brow furrowed and her eye's met D's. "OH! She meant breasts!"

She smacked her head in embarrassment, and Jade laughed even harder. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Jade laughed and began to wash Tori's body. Tori was becoming a little worked up she loved the way Jade touched her.

Tori giggled a little, "Oh... I have heard you make that joke a couple of times and I never got it I always thought you were saying you were a bad student."

"Why did I ever marry such a stupid girl?" Jade sighed.

"I'm not stupid!" she tried to state seriously then she laughed and shook her head. "Geez... well thank god for D's they made my teenaged wet dreams."

"Trust me, babe, I know. They still dominate your fantasies. You don't hide that fact very well." she Joked then closed her eyes as Tori found an particularly sensitive part on her body.

"I don't have to." Tori says and kisses her wife softly.

* * *

**Tori: OH! You meant Breasts! I swore you meant you were a bad student, I thought it was a strange comment that day... now I get it! Thank God you did!**

**Jade: *sighs* Why did I fall in love with such a dunce?**


	28. Journals

**A/N: Dude, I should have posted this hours ago! Anon kicked my ass and reminded me that it was supposed to be posted Argh so here it is! enjoy- S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#33- Did Tori or Jade ever have a private journal where they wrote down her feelings for the other from afar? And if so, how long did you write in it before you and the other became girlfriends?- Madzilla1010**

* * *

Jade steps in behind the man sitting at the soundboard, watching Tori through the glass as she sings into the mic. She sips from her coffee and doesn't even announce her presence, simply smiling and waiting and watching Tori sing as her eyes close while she sings the final note.

"How was that Keith?" Tori asks with a accomplished smile.

"It was perfect," soundboard guy, Keith, began to reply. "I think we can put that one down."

As Tori finally notices Jade, Jade lifts a hand and wiggles her fingers to say hello. Keith turns his head to Jade and she gives him a slightly angry glare, realizing that he let go of the speaker button. "Press the button!" After he jumps at her outburst, he presses the button again, and she says, "Hey, babe."

"JADE!" she yells happily and takes off her head phones. She bounces out to greet her wife with a kiss, continuing with, "What are you doing here?"

Jade shrugs to begin her response, trying to pass of the gesture as if it was nothing. "Eh, I was bored," she says with a smirk, kissing Tori back.

"Well, you know we only have the studio for another hour," Tori says before turning to Keith. "It's a good thing she can sing background vocals, isn't it?"

"Really?" Jade asked? "You want me backing you up?"

And Tori smiled back to Jade. "Yeah, we always sound great together."

"You know, the record company will get mad that you're adding things without their consent." Jade then smiles deviously. "I like it."

"I thought you would. Let's go," Tori said, pulling her into the booth with her.

"She doesn't even know the part!" Keith rebutted.

"Keith," Jade sighed. "This woman sings her songs in the shower, every little part. And seeing as though I shower with her, I'm fairly certain I've memorized every little thing by now."

Keith groaned. "Spare me," He said, pushing that button.

Jade looked to Tori confused. "What is it with all these guys and not wanting to hear about lesbians having sex lately? You'd think they'd be all over us about."

"It would be better if I could join you," Keith answered her question as Tori put her headphones on.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Just play the music, man!" The music began and Jade began to sing her part alongside her wife. Tori smiled as they hit every note evenly matched. She always loved it when they sang together. Once the song ended, Tori leaned closer and kissed her again. "Mami, that was magic."

Jade smiled. "I know." She looked to Keith and her smile fell away again. "Good enough, guy?"

"Yeah, we're done. That was pretty sweet. Wish we'd had her with us the whole time." Keith said as the girls came out of the booth.

Jade just flashed him her 'no shit' smile.

Rolling her eyes again, Tori stopped and turned to Jade. "So you were bored?" she asked.

"Yup. And don't I always fill my boredom with you?"

"Yes," Tori's brow furrowed a bit, and she looked at her wife curiously. "Though I'm not sure I want to be a diversion..."

"Nah, a diversion would be that blog of ours," Jade said, smirking as she pulled Tori's hips to her. "You're the main focus when I'm not working." She laughed again. "And some times WHEN I'm working."

Tori laughed, as well. "Our blog..." Tori looks over To keith, who has his headphones in and is listening to the Cut. "Lets do one. He could be a while..."

"Alright, especially since he's probably imagining himself joining us in a shower now as well." Jade pulls out her phone and quickly begins to scroll through questions. "Oh, here's a good one," she finally says, holding the screen to Tori's face and showing her the selected question.

"Okay... that is sweet." Tori pointed out. "Did you have a private journal where you wrote your feelings, Babe?"

"For you? Not specifically. But I kept many different journals to write lyrics and plays in. But, yeah, sometimes my feelings might have made it onto the page, and you might have slipped in a time or two."

Tori smirked. "Right... I bet on almost every page.. Love me or hate me."

"Whatever I wrote," Jade smirked as well, moving her lips next to Tori's ear. "You'll never know," she finished with a sultry whisper.

"I would love to read the journals in transition from Hate to love.. those entries ought to be interesting."

"Too bad," Jade said, and Tori stuck out her tongue out.

* * *

_**Tori: No... I had a song book.**_  
_**Jade: I've always kept notebooks around to write things in. If I have an idea for a script, or anything like that, then I'll write it in there. But I've also been known to put down my feelings from time to time, so Tori might have slipped in a few times.**_


	29. Pants

**A/N: There was a request for more Spanish... I figured out a way to get it in... Enjoy! - S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#34- I got a question who wears the pants in the relationship?- Invader Johnny**

* * *

The _Heart in Handcuffs _cast had come to the end of their third season. All in high spirits, because the show had been picked up for a fourth season. Filming the final scene where Tara, Tori's character lay in the hospital bed in tears because Valentina, Jade's character has just told her how she felt. "Val.. I'm with someone..." Tori whispered

"So? I know you feel something for me too."

Tara shook her head. "I'm with Rocky... " Tori stated regretfully. She reaches out and caresses Jade's cheek, "I wanna make it work. It's just... too late."

As the director yells, "Cut!" Jade lights up in a smile. She sniffles her tears away, having gotten deeply into her role, and kissed Tori, telling her that was perfect.

Tori smiled back and wrapped her arms around Jade, "you did so well."

"Hey what are you doing with my girlfriend over there." Naya said as she was standing behind the set door"

Jade turned to Naya with a huge, fake and victorious grin. "Sorry, Rocky. But I just confessed my feelings to Tara. And she chooses me." She says jokingly

Naya got nose to nose with Jade, "Oh it's on Vali... I'm not giving her up without a fight."

Jade grinned, "Bring it, loser."

"Um... Hello I'm right here." Tori stated with a chuckle.

Naya laughed, "You guys coming to the wrap party?"

Jade just smirks. "Why would we not come to our own show's wrap party?"

"because you two fuck like you're making babies." Naya stated folding her arms in front of her chest.  
"True... and all of this sadness has kind of put me in the mood..." Jade stated wiggling her brows.

"We got picked up for next season, what are you sad about?" Naya said sitting on the hospital bed. with the two of them.

"Well..." Jade paused, contemplating if she actually wanted to open up to Naya. She did not. "This scene is just so.. sad, and bloody. It's awesome."

Naya looked at Tori. Tori Took Jade's hand and squeezed it then kissed her temple. "Lets get out of here go answer some questions okay?"

Naya brightened, she had fun the last time "Can I come? you guys crack me up with those."

"No." Jade simply put.

"Wow, retract the claws lady..." Naya said not really scared of Jade. "See you later."  
Tori stepped out of the bed and got a pair of sweatpants from wardrobe and pulled them on so that she could walk off of the hospital set with dignity. "Why do hospital gowns always have to leave your ass hanging out?" Tori grumbled.

"Easy access?" Jade said then smiled at Tori, pulling on her hand. "Come on."

"You didn't have to be mean." Tori said as she slipped out of the bed.

"I wasn't mean. I just said no."Jade shrugged unapologetically. "Why would I say yes when I don't want her there?"

They walked silently for a few minutes. Both of them thinking of what would be coming in the next few weeks. Tori leaned close to her as they walked to their trailer. "We'll skype every day."

Jade's expression fell into sadness again. "I know..." They made into the trailer, and Jade said, "Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"Just want you to feel better." Tori said and sat on the couch. "I'll miss you like crazy. now how about that question"  
"Maybe Naya will keep me company anyway," Jade smirked. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and opened it.

Tori gave Jade a death glare. "Not funny."

"Babe, I've had to see you and her all over each other for weeks, I deserve some fun too." She looked back to the computer and instantly found the perfect question. "Who wears the pants in our relationship?"

Tori is not fooled by Jade's glossing over the whole Naya thing. "Ni lo pienses, Jade. Plus no one wears the pants... or both of us do."

"No, I do. And stop with Spanish unless you really want this trailer to rock."

Tori arched her brow and tried not to let her lips twitch into a smile. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Or a promise, either way, at least I'll enjoy it."

"Entonces Mami, write your answer... Y tu Y yo... hagamos el amor like were at home." She smirked at the god awful spanglish she used but she liked to see Jade squirm.

"I hate you," Jade said, typing in a very quick answer.

"Wrap party?" Tori said heading for the Trailer shower, "yeah we'll be late for that."

Jade smiled, followed Tori in, and jokingly said, "What wrap party?" before she kissed her wife deeply.

* * *

_**Tori: We both wear pants...**_  
_**Jade: Mine are bigger.**_

* * *

_*Ni lo pienses- Not a chance_

_*entonces- well then..._

_*Y tu y yo Hagamos el amor - and then you and I will make love_

_Just in case you were too lazy to look at google transelate_


	30. 200th Reviewer

**A/N: Okay so this time the 200th reviewer is Timeless reader, and the only question from her is brand new so we brought it up for this chapter. Congrats TimelessReader! I hope you guys enjoy this!- S.K. & Anon.**

* * *

**Q# 35- Have you ever had something happen to you that you thought was bad but it turned out to be for the best?- TimelessReader**

* * *

It was girls night out, so to speak, and Jade, Tori and Cat found themselves at a club that Cat had suggested. The bubbly redhead had never been there before, and now that she could at least be considered as a C-list actress, she finally felt worthy of the restaurant and celebrity hot spot known as Coco De Ville. But Jade couldn't care less about any of the other people surrounding her. Tori would have to leave soon, so she only focused on her as they sat on their comfortable couch, waiting on their waiter, and Jade kept Tori locked into a passionate kiss.

"Jade, could you two separate for a minute! This is supposed to be a Girls night out not a Jade make out with Tori night in!" Cat said, kind of tugging at Jade's shoulder.

Jade didn't look at her friend, simply holding her hand out in the general direction of Cat and holding up the one finger gesture for "just a second."

"Jade! I wanna spend time with her before she goes too!" Cat continued and kind of sat on Tori's lap separating the two.

"Damn it, Cat!" Jade blasted in anger.

"Cat!" Tori said at the same time, touching her lip as Jade had kind of pulled her lip with her.

"Cat, you're not married to her," Jade explained. "You don't have to wake up soon to a bed that is supposed to have her next to you in it, but she's not," She finished, trying her hardest to hide the hurt in her voice from Tori.

Still, Tori's heart broke. "Are you sure you can't come for a month?" she asked her wife.

"Tori, you know I would if I could... but I'm tied to other projects as well."

"Yeah Jade, it's only a month... you can handle it... I'll be there for you," Cat stated.

Jade shook her head, looking away from both Cat and Tori. "Whatever, I'll be fine, okay?"

"Don't snap at her! It's not her fault." Tori leaned in closer and kissed Jade, causing Cat to squeak as she was still sitting on Tori's lap.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just enjoy ourselves now, okay?"

And Cat smiled "Yay, "She made no effort to move, and kinda danced on Tori's lap.

"Ugh... Cat..." Tori whined.

"Whattie?"

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes at their ditz of a friend. "So, what do you want to do, Tori? Dance or something?"

Tori's smile lit up at that. "Sure!"

Jade stands up and grabs Tori's hand, taking the lead as she pulls her to the dance floor, leaving Cat to do as she pleases.

"Hey! I could have brought Robbie if this was gonna turn into a coupely thing!" Cat stated as she followed them the few feet.

"Well, he is a girl," Jade said back to her.

Tori giggled, "Jade..."

"Oh, but you're wrong... He's all man!" Cat defended.

"Cat... I'm dancing with Tori at least once tonight. I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself with for now..."

Cat pouted and stepped back towards their seating, sitting back in their couch until the waiter came and asked for her order.

After they all made their order, Tori turned her attention to Jade and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you, you know that?" She said softly so only she could hear.'

"I know," Jade whispered back. Jade's hands placed at Tori's hips and she smiled at her as they danced.

Tori pulled her closer and just danced silently for a minute then had a thought. "Cat was the one who sent you the link to that one fan site didn't she?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jade asked, a bit confused.

"Well, she's the reason you started that Ask Blog for us," Tori tried to explain.

But Jade was still confused. "So?"

"So, you should make her scroll through the questions and pick a question so she understands what she started."

Jade rolled her eyes a little, finally seeing what Tori was getting at. "Tori, she probably forgot she even sent that already..."

"Probably," Tori stated. "But it would be fun to see her face when she reads some of those questions."

"Fine," Jade sighed. "Hey, Cat!"

Tori pulls Jade off the dance floor and they head back to their seats, hand in hand. "Whatie?" Cat said again.

"Tori has something she wants you to look at. Tori, tell her. "Jade said, smirking at Tori.

Tori looks at Jade and rolls her eyes. She pulls out her cell phone and pulls up the page. "You remember that link you sent Jade with that one fan page?

"Yeah?" Cat conceded.

"Well, you know Jade, and she got upset. So then she created a this blog for us and our fans get to ask us questions."

Cat smiled, feeling happy about inadvertently encouraging something like that. "Cute! but I already know you."

"Most of them are kind of dumb... but It's been kind of fun, I guess," Jade admitted.

Cat reaches for Tori's phone as Tori holds it out to her and Tori asks, "Find us a good question today, Cat?"

"Kay kay," was Cat's simple response as she quickly went to work searching through the long list of questions.

Jade just looked at Cat expectantly, silently telling her that it better be a worthwhile question.

"Hmm... " Cat stated after a few moments, finally settling on something. "What about this? Have you ever had something happen to you that you thought was bad but it turned out to be for the best?"

Tori looked at Jade in surprise "Great question."

"Yeah, surprisingly," Jade mumbled, then looked to Tori curiously. "What about you, Babe?"

"Um..." Tori started. "Actually, remember how we were outed and it was so sudden and I thought 'of course now my career is over'?"

"Yeah, but then it ended up helping us a lot," Jade added, and Tori nodded.

"Aww,that's a good one Tori." Cat stated with a smile. "What's yours Jadey?"

"Mine is kind of similar, actually," Jade began. "When I had my first real feelings for you, Tori... it scared the living hell out of me. I thought my reputation would be ruined if I came out. I wasn't supposed to like you like that, and you weren't supposed to like me like that. But now I'm happier than ever."

Tori smiled and leaned in to kiss Jade again. "That's super sweet. I am happiest when I am with you, always."

"Likewise," Jade smiled back. "Good question, Cat."

Cat Smiled and kept looking through them. "There are a lot of sex questions on here."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Jade said.

"And now I wish I didn't know the answer to so many of them," Cat said with a giggle.

Tori just blushed and Jade shrugged.

* * *

_**Jade: Being gay, or at least bi scared me at first, but now I can't stand the thought of not having Tori by my side. It has even helped our careers. **_

_**Tori: Yeah our relationship being outed to the world was a serious fear for me.**_


	31. Baby Daddy

**A/N: Yeah super long... Enjoy. S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#35- Since jade is gonna have the kid, or kids... Who gon' be the baby daddy? If tori is going on tour,and the two of you are serious about starting a**  
**family... What is the timeline?- Chiklitwritr **

* * *

The time had come to get ready to leave. Tori had so many things that they needed. They had just come from the Doctors discussing their fertility, and making those plans as well and they were both just overwhelmed. "I think it's time we get an assistant." Tori had said just before heading to the studio one day.

Jade had simply pulled out her phone and texted her agent and had him screen some candidates to come to them as soon as possible. A week later, Tori stood in her closet plotting out what she was gonna take with her on tour while they waited for the interviewee for assistant to come.

Jade tapped her foot as she stood behind her, annoyed that she was taking so long to figure out freaking outfits to bring along when it should be easy. Tori turned to look at jade "What?"

"You already know the outfits you wear regularly! Just grab those!" Jade said exasperated, "It's not that difficult, babe..."

"It's not just clothes, Jade." Tori stated sighing not really wanting to pack.

Jade sighed, sympathetically though it came out more exasperated that sympathetic. "Here," she began. "I'll help you."

Tori watched her feeling a little hurt, "You rushing me?"

Jade swallowed a lump that was beginning to form on her throat. She didn't want Tori to leave, but she couldn't ask her to stay. This was who they wanted to be, and what they wanted to do. "No, but I know how much this tour means to you. And as much I want you to stay, I'm not gonna let you ruin that chance."

Tori saw Jade's intention at that moment, they were both aching and dreading the separation. So Tori reached and stopped Jade from packing and just hugged her.

Jade paused and hugged her back just as fiercely, and fought the stinging in her eyes. "Alright, let's not get emotional again. It took me hours to get you to stop crying last night."

Tori smirked and pulled back, "I wasn't the one crying."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jade reiterated as the doorbell rang. "You've got it."

Tori rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She smiled before opening it because she knew she was not feeling too cheerful and figured that might actually help. "Hi!" She said as she spotted the girl at her doorstep. She looked familiar, "I think we've met before!"

Jade strolled over, arms crossed as she examined their guest. Bouncing slightly, The girl stuck out her hand, "erm, yeah, Nikki Harley, I'm here about the pa position?"

Jade scoffed. "Could she be more nervous?"

"Probably not," Nikki said with a sheepish grin.

Tori took her hand and shook it smiling remembering her now. "Who wouldn't be?" she stated through gritted teeth at Jade.

"Wait... I remember you." Jade stated, Nikki stepped back with a start. "You're, uh... that perverted chick, right?"

Tori send a wide eyed expression to her wife. She couldn't believe what she has said, before she could say anything Nikki said "I wouldn't say perverted... Just a massive fan."

Jade shrugged , "Too bad, I already did."

Tori sighs and pulls Jade into the house. "Come in Nikki"

"Thanks," ducked her head and stepped inside.

Jade stared the girl down, understandable questioning the person that would be possibly assisting her wife soon. "So what makes you the best candidate to handle my wife?" Tori raised her brow to look at Jade, and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"She is not gonna be handling me, I don't' need a babysitter."

"You know what I mean! If someone is going to be with you, I want them to be as competent as me." Jade stated signalling for Nikki to have a seat.

Nikki does as instructed. "I can assure you I'd be there to assist with everything needed. I basically live off of coffee so I'm always awake" Nikki stated, knowing Jade's penchant for coffee.

Tori snorted and leaned back in her seat. "That's certainly Jade like" She mumbled.

"Coffee? Good start. Continue." Jade stated approvingly.

"black two sugars?" Nikki supplied

Jade nodded approvingly "Go make me a cup of that, see if your good enough."

Nikki looks at Jade then Tori nervously, "like now, or after...?"

Jade turned her scowling face to Nikki "What do you think?"

"Jade... you're making her make you coffee?" Tori asked incredulously they hadn't even started the interview properly yet.

"Yeah, why not? She is going to possibly be our assistant... gotta audition, right?" Jade said with a shrug.

"now!" Nikki startled and reached in her messenger bag and pulled A cup of coffee. Jade and Tori looked at the large cup wondering how she kept it in that bag. Nikki handed the cup to Jade "precautions. Y'know..."

Jade raised a studded brow and shook her head. "Uh uh, no. That's probably cold. Make it fresh." Nikki stood there unsure of what to say or where to go. "Kitchen is that way, obviously."

The girl smiled, "sure!" and headed into the kitchen to make the coffee.

"Right," Jade began, turning her crossed arms to Tori. "I'm not convinced she's right."

Tori turned to her wife and leaned away from her so that she could see her face. "Of Course not! Jade, what could we possibly find out about her, other that she can make coffee?"

"But if she makes good coffee, that's at least a start right? I'm not having an assistant that makes crappy coffee-"

"erm hi again. Your coffee ma'am" Nikki said doing a curtsy at Jade, clearly in a sarcastic manner.

Tori giggled behind her hand. _Oh she can handle jade alright. _she thought crossing her arms. over her chest Jade takes the coffee, glaring at Nikki. "Don't do that."

"Apologies, old habits-" Nikki said trying to behave herself.

"That need to die easily." Jade interrupted.

" I'll go get my scissors then." Nikki said as she pulled them out of a hip holster.

"Wow... she knew who she was coming to see..."Tori said to herself quietly.

She turned to her wife and saw that Jade was actually smiling as Nikki pulled out her scissors."Maybe I like you after all." Jade takes a sip, expecting something horrible and says in surprise, "Damn... this is actually the shit."

Nikki grins triumphantly, "Thanks!"

"Alright, next thing." Jade stated putting her cup down on the coffee table.

TOri spoke up,"Now could we talk about more relevant things?"

"Coffee IS Relevant." Jade countered.

"Yes but it's not the whole JOB!" Tori insisted.

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes and turned to Nikki. "See that laptop? It's already on our blog's question page. I know you are familiar with it." Nikki nodded and Jade continued. "Find us a good question for us to answer."

Nikki brightened, her excitement was palpable. "Really? Awesome, I'd be glad to."

"Pick a good one, " Jade smirked deviously.

"good luck with that," Tori mumbled.

"Okay how bout this?" Nikis said turning the laptop back toward the two women. "Since jade is gonna have the kid, or kids... Who gon' be the baby daddy? If Tori is going on tour, and the two of you are serious about starting a  
family... What is the timeline?"

Tori and Jade sat back in their seat. Jade signalled signaled for Nikki to write down what she was about to say. "We haven't even decided on baby daddy, and whoever he would be, I'm sure he'd want to be anonymous, so..."

Nikki typed the answer and stopped suddenly looking up. "You do know theres technology that can combine two egg cells now right?"

Tori was having an internal dialogue externally, "Wait... she wants to know a timeline? like... "

"I mean, just saying..." Nikki shrugs

"We do," Jade smiles.

Tori stops and looks at Jade. The last thing they had discussed was that Jade was going to carry the baby and Tori would supply the egg. "wait what?"  
17 Yeah, i read about it somewhere...

"She's right, babe... I thought you knew about that... It's actually what I would prefer we do."

"Well yeah... doesn't that require me to extract an egg?" then looks at Jade, "AND you?"

Nikki stood by silently fangirling at getting to witness this, not that either woman notices.

"Well, yeah, obviously." Jade stated drinking more of her coffee."It'll be expensive, but we could afford it."

Tori wanted to make sure her wife understood what this meant. "You do realize that hurts like a bitch right?"

Nikki was shocked never having heard Tori use a foul word before. "That's not a bad thing."

Tori continues to remind her wife what the doctors were saying earlier that morning, "and it requires shots like every fucking day for 28 days."

Nikki covered her mouth. "Yes, Tori, I know. That'll be the only good part of the preperation..." Nikky just stood there watching, just dying at the innuendoes.  
Tori got nose to nose with jade. "YOU would be getting shots... and I will be getting shots, of fucking hormones... at the same time... we barely get along as it is!"

Jade stood up and sought a position of power. "Do you want a kid or not?"

Tori shrugged and leaned back in the couch not giving Jade the satisfaction of asserting her new found position. "Just wanted to make sure you were clear. we can take the shots while I am on tour so we don't kill each other."

"Exactly. And you'll probably need help with that. That's why Nikki here needs to know what the hell she's doing," Jade says, and then mumbles, "I'm actually jealous she's the one that gets to cause you the pain..."

Tori smirked, and mumbled "I heard that..." under her breath.

Nikki's stomach turns a little. "I'd never want to take that pleasure away from you miss West but I'm happy to do whatever you need me to do, whenever..."

"Okay, let's not be a huge kiss ass now." Jade said to nikki.

Tori turned to Jade just stares her down. She thought Jade was over wanting to hurt her and she really wasn't in a good mood. Without unlocking her gaze from Jade, she said. "Nikki do you have a gentle hand?"

Nikki Hesitated, "Yes?Depends what for..."

"giving shots, woman..." Jade said holding Tori's stare, trying not to smile.

"I don't like shots." Tori supplied. Jade and Tori's eye contact finally broke and they both turned their attention to Nikki.

"Oh... Then yes. I just don't particularly want to be involved in any kinky happenings... Despite the blog questions...

"Don't worry about that, perv. I don't share." Jade stated.

Nikki nodded her mouth agape, "And i admire you for that jade..."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Trust me there is nothing kinky about a bruised butt."

Jade scoffed, "Says you."

Tori turned to square off with her again. "You would know... "

NIkki was nervous now, "Do i want to be in the middle of this?" she said with a gesture to the two of them.

Then Tori turned to Nikki. "Well if you don't want the Job..."

Nikki shook her head attempting to explain, "I was referring to your apparent intent to have sex..."

Jade raised a studded brow turning to this girl. "You'll have to get used to this kind of talk, NIkki." Tori only smirked, shaking her head as she walked out of the room and toward the kitchen.

" I'm fine with the talk," Nikki stated "but miss West's very lustful expression is freaking me out a little.

Jade smirked. "Too bad."

Nikki looked around and realized Tori was not there. "Aanndd now we re alone."

Jade enjoyed making this girl nervous. she leaned back and crossed her legs. "Alright, Harley. Last chance to convince me as to why YOU should be our assistant."

"Well, seeings as it matters so much to you," Nikki started and leaned closer so that she could lower her voice. "I could set up a webcam of the shots and make sure she really feels them..."

Jade glanced towards Tori. "Make sure it's good an hidden?"

"Of course. Why would i expose you?"

Jade smirked again and then bit her lip at the thought of receiving those videos. "You're hired."

Nikki grined at the obvious thoughts flickering across jades face, and did an internal dance. "when do you want me to start?

Tori came back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee for Nikki and some juice for herself . "How is she hired already?"

"Thanks ms vega!" Nikki with a grin.

"You're welcome." Tori stated.

"Because I like her enough, that's why." Jade stated.

"You ever thought of including me in that decision? She just about passed out when she thought we were about to have sex... and that was just in her imagination!"

"Its was just the prospect of a fantasy... KIDDING! kidding ... Don't kill me..." Nikki said looking at the two. But they were more invested in their discussion than to notice her insolence.

"Eh, you'll get over it. Now, go finish packing. " Jade said to her wife and turned to Nikki. "And you can start now, Harles. Start by helping her pack."

"Forget it..." Tori stated looking at her wife looking t the possibility that this miserable feeling she was feeling could go away in a matter of minutes. "Nikki can do it... meet me in the guest room."

* * *

_**Tori: Uh... me... The timeline... is pending.**_


	32. Acceptance

**A/N: Hey guys, Anon and I are changing the pace a little bit to do other things. But we come back with a tripple header, because well they were the exact same question so... anyway. Enjoy!-S.K. & Anon **

* * *

**Q#36- How did your parents react to your soulmate?-LushColtrane**

* * *

**Q#37- How did your friends and family react when you first told them**  
**you were into girls and when you first got together?-Renthead015**

* * *

**Q#38- Was it hard to tell your parents that you were gay? Was it hard to tell your friends as well?- LadyPooh**

* * *

Tori is as tense as can be, and Jade slowly maneuvers the needle towards her bare thigh. She bites her tongue and watches Tori's face, treating the situation as if it were a delicate medical procedure and one wrong move could sever the wrong thing, losing the patient for good. The cringing reluctance grows worse in Tori's expression with each passing second, and she finally snaps. For some reason, the girl just can't handle needles.

"Nope!" She yells. She snaps up off of the couch, sweat pants still at her ankles, and tries to make her escape without thinking.

Jade groans. She was so close. "Yes!" She yells, quickly chasing after her wife.  
Taking advantage of Tori's stumbling Jade tackles her within seconds and the girls crash to the ground as Tori whelps out many protests. Jade straddles her back, turned towards her butt, and wields the shot in her hand like a knife. "Stop squirming, Tori!"

"Be gentle, babe! Please, please, please be gentle!" Tory cries out in tears, knowing that pleading would make no difference.

Jade scoffs. "Babe, it's a small little needle, it's going to be as painful as it is, and that's that." Finally feeling as though she's holding Tori down well enough, Jade brings the shot down and onto Tori's pantless butt cheek, quickly injecting her first dose of hormones needed to ready them for their procedure. The one that would ultimately put a baby in Jade's belly.

Tori screamed as her legs flailed about. "Just remember you're next, West!"

With a smirk, Jade replies, "Can't wait."

Tori cries and Jade is still on her back long after she is done dosing her. "You can get off me now, Jade!" she says, trying to free her hands so she can rub her butt.

"Such a baby," Jade says as she rolls her eyes. She hops up and trots over to the couch and drops her own pants, seductively saying, "I'm waiting."

Tori rubs her butt and grabs a vial and syringe from the table, determined to make it hurt as much as possible. She holds on to it and brings it to her, grabbing a meaty part or Jade's upper thigh and pinches it then stabs it with the needle, pushing the dose quickly.

And Jade leans in closer to Tori, still with her smirk. "Is that all you got, Vega?"

With that stupid smirk, Tori smacks the sore spot hard. "That's okay Jade... I'll make sure you don't get an Epidural. Don't want our baby to be born high now, do we?"

"Tori, the pain of childbirth is probably the only part I'm looking forward to in the pregnancy. If you're wanting to threaten me, you should probably find some new material."

Tori just rolled her eyes and walked away, tying the string to her sweats and disposing of the syringes the way the doctor has asked them to do.

"So..." Jade stands, fixing her clothing as well and approaches Tori, her smirk gone now. "How else should we spend tonight? I mean, you are going to be gone tomorrow."

Tori looks over at her wife and smiles, knowing that she can't leave when she is angry at her. "I don't know... I want it to reflect on what our life is like."

"So, what then?" Jade's smirk returns as she slides her hand onto Tori's waist, pulling her close. "Sex and questions? Like usual?"

"Sex first?" Tori giggled... "That's a little different."

"Eh," Jade shrugs. "Sex and questions flowed better off the tongue than questions and sex."

Sliding out of Jade's arms, Tori walked backwards toward their bedroom, beckoning Jade to follow. "Then after. Since you are in such a mood to feel pain, mistress Tori can come out to play."

And Jade followed, kicking the door shut behind her.

Tori easily slips into her mistress persona, looking more authoritative than usual. "Get the computer, _girl_."

Refusing to fall into verbal submission, Jade just keeps on smirking, but obeys anyway. She grabs the computer and drops it onto their bed.

Tori looks at it, then back up at Jade. "Already asking for punishment, are you?"

"Whatever do you mean, Tori?" Jade says, slipping dangerously close to the voice she usually mocks Tori with.

Tori turns and reaches for the special drawer and pulls out a wooden paddle covered in velvet. "What did you call me?" Tori asks.

"I called you," Jade walks up to Tori, arms folded, and gets right in her face as she accentuates, "Tori."

Tori's eyes narrow onto Jade. "Assume the position, you know what to do."

"Make me."

Tori turns Jade around and makes her turn facing the bed and leans into her, trapping her between her and the bed. "You cheeky little girl," Tori whispered in Jade's ear, making her shiver. She draws back her hand and brings the paddle down on the sore spot where she had just placed the injection.

* * *

The girls lay out of breath, sweaty, naked and encased in covers. Jade uses a single hand to slowly navigate through her laptop and laughs. "Imagine the look on our fans faces if they knew we were answering questions like this.

"I can imagine it... Just by Nikki's reaction the other day," Tori says leaning back and reading the screen.

After a satisfied sigh and happy smile, Jade says, "So what kind of question should we look for? It should probably be a good one..."

"It should always be a good one," Tori mumbled.

Jade mumbled as well, "But they rarely are."

"Wait," Tori said, placing a hand on Jade's arm, prompting her to stop scrolling. "There are three of them that are almost exactly the same."

"I guess they're good enough," Jade agrees. She clears her throat, preparing to read off the questions. "Basically, how did our friends and family handle it when we came out to them?"

Tori smiles. "Mom took it well... Dad was kind of glad he didn't have to worry about Andre anymore," she say, giggling after she finishes.

Jade snickers. "My dad didn't really give a shit. He asked if I could simply not be in love you. I said no, he said okay, we never talked about it again. Mom was a bit... unnerved... but she got over it."

"Trina... was glad Beck was free... even if she did just end up with Sinjin at the end. Cat and Andre were cool but Beck was maaaaad!"

He wasn't THAT mad...," Jade says, trying to reassure herself. "But he did sort of think I never really wanted to be with him for a while. " Jade laughs again. "Cat was so oblivious to why anyone would think us being together in the first place was an issue and Robbie had to explain it to her. That was pretty entertaining to watch."

Tori laughed. "Yeah..." She snuggled up to jade. "We have really great friends." She paused as her fingers trace the patterns on their comforter. "Beck was really mad... he really loved you. You weren't there right after we came out to our friends. You know he's good at hiding his anger."

"Yeah... but he got over it. And at least he seems happy now."

Tori smiled, thinking of the night they had at dinner with their old friend. "Yeah, I'm so happy for us," she joked.

Jade sighs. "You're so bad at jokes, Tori." She goes quiet for a second, lost in thought on the subject of coming out to people in their lives. "I never even thought about telling anyone else in my family. Like cousins and what not. I'm assuming they all know by now, because... it would be kind of hard to miss. But I honestly don't care if they approve or not."

"The most important people know and accept us, so nothing else really matters," Tori says, pressing her lips at Jade's Temple. "That was an awesome three questions."

"Wasn't too bad, I guess."

"No it wasn't," Tori says kissing the side of Jade's head again. "Eww, babe, you're sweaty."

"The hell do you mean 'ew'? You've been making me sweat for years... I still don't know how you do it. But I'm used to it now."

Tori smirks. "I just like to hear you admit it."

* * *

_**Tori: Better than I was expecting but I am glad because I don't know what I would do if I lost most of the people I cared about. But I would lose them all for Jade.**_

_**Jade: And I'd lose them all for Tori. Good thing most of them took it fine anyway.**_


	33. Skype

**Q#39- To Jade: Are you able to be intimate with Tori without being "intimate" with Tori? **

**To Tori: What color streak do you prefer in Jade's hair and why? Madzilla1010**

* * *

The crowd at her concert was wild. Tori was exhilarated and exhausted at the same time, and after a week on the road on hormones she was starting to feel the separation from Jade acutely. "Nikki," Tori said to her British assistant that was starting to feel more and more like a nanny every day as her hormones began to make her behave a little radical. "You can go to bed, you look exhausted."

"Sure?" Nikki asked stopping in the hallway by Tori's door. "I can get you your coco tonight, you look exhausted as well."

Tori nodded and stuck her keycard into the door. "Yeah, good night, I'm just gonna go skype Jade and hit the hay."

"Alright, Good night then. Remember you have an early morning tomorrow." Nikki stated looking down at her phone. Tori sighed and nodded and entered her room. She opened up her laptop and placed it on her soft bed. Looking longingly at the bed she picked up her phone and texted her wife, "Are you ready?"

The response was almost immediate, as if she had it set on automatic response. "Yup. Waiting on you."

Tori smiled and tossed her phone on the bed. She leaned forward toward the open computer and pressed the call button.

Accepting the skype call, Jade tried not to smile as Tori's face appeared on the screen, but she failed her attempt at remaining cool, and her lips curled upward. "Hey."

Tori smiled at her wife; warmth spreading through her. It was like a relief to see her and waited to see those baby blues just before she pulled her shirt over her head. "Hey babe... sorry I came on as soon as I got here. I can't take these clothes anymore."

Jade didn't mind and watched as her wife undressed before her eyes. "Did the show at least go well?"

"Oh Jade, it was... awesome." she pulled down the leather pants showing her wife her bruised bottom. "I forgot what it was like."

Jade smirked at the marks left on Tori. Serious satisfaction at the bruises Nikki had left as she gave her wife the hormones that she had to take. "Well, that's good then..." Jade trailed off, finding nothing else to say that wouldn't make her seem like a sad sack.

Tori continued to find her nightclothes and change. Then, when she finally made herself comfortable, she got close to the laptop camera. "But I miss you more than anything babe."

"Of course you do." She smiled keeping the relief from her features. "How's Nikki treatin' you?"

Tori scoffed, "My god she is sadistic with that needle."

Jade somehow managed not to chuckle. "Who would have thought…"

Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Otherwise, she has been great at keeping my schedule."

"Good, good." Jade said telling herself to remember to gift that girl with a bonus once she met Tori on her tour in a few weeks. Then she focused her attention to tease her wife. "You know, as annoying as you are, things are really boring without you. Might have to go and find Naya after all."

Tori raised a brow, and did the one thing she knew would get a rise out of Jade. "Oh, Jade, Y sigues con esto." She leaned back against her pillows with a smirk. "I hope you save some for me for when you get here."

"Damn it, Vega. Do NOT speak Spanish when we're so far away from each other... I don't think I can take it."

Tori struck a real sexy pose, "Oh? what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll... I'll..." Clearing her throat, Jade composed herself, making her cleavage take up most of the screen. "I'll put these on lockdown so that little old Tori won't have access. And we both know that'll be especially hard since you're already going to be without them for a few months."

Tori's eyes opened wide, she leaned forward a little bit, trying to get a better look. "They are bigger! Let me see them!" She began to salivate. "The hormones made them big!"

Jade fixed her clothing so that they were covered more, and folded her arms over her chest to cover them even more. "No more Spanish until you're with me then?"

"Fine, I'll just stare at mine... I'm up to a "C" Cup by the way."

Jade's eyebrows shot up and her eyes darted to her wife's chest. "Still isn't a D, and you know it."

Tori Shrugged. "Pretty enough for me," She managed to say seriously, then began to chuckle. "Ugh Jade. Lets do something to make things normal."

"Like what? We're talking over the Internet, Tori... Normal for us consists of lots and lots of physical contact," Jade stated keeping her own frustration out of her voice.

"I know, but maybe..." Tori trailed off and then began typing on her computer. "We can answer a question"

"Eh," Jade shrugged. "At least that would be somewhat normal."

Tori bit her lower lip and searched... "Oooh a good one from our friend, Madzilla1010. he or she, asks interesting questions"

"OUR friend? You just pointed out that we don't even know if they're a boy or a girl... stop calling everyone your friend babe..."

"Well okay one of our super fans then." Tori stated turning her attention back to the question.

"Okay. So what's the question? I don't feel like pulling up the page if you already have it open, so..." Jade said impatiently.

"MMM, okay, To Jade: Are you able to be intimate with Tori without being "intimate" with Tori?" Tori paused, then taking a deep breath she read on. "To Tori: What color streak do you prefer in Jade's hair and why?" Tori smiled "well that is kind of perfect right now"

Jade groaned. "Of course I can be! What kind of relationship would we have if I couldn't be?"

Tori Nodded, "we, have a very good relationship outside of the bedroom."

"We do, yeah." Jade agreed. "I mean, haven't we already had some really intimate moments because of these questions? Talking about our feelings and crap? Yeah, so... that's already been answered."

"We don't show the discussion with them… so they wouldn't already know this." Tori stated.

"I guess…" Jade swallowed and looked at Tori. "Your turn. What color streak should I put in my hair for my trip to meet you on tour?"

Tori smile wistfully, "I loved the purple you wore senior year." Tori said sweetly. "I'd love to see that again."

"Maybe I'll do that then. Even though I haven't colored my hair in quite a while because of the show."

"Clip them in babe" Better for your hair anyhow." Tori said

"Maybe. So... what now?" She pulls at her low cut shirt, bringing her cleavage into full view again. "Should we, uh... be intimate without being 'intimate'?" Jade asked smirking at the screen.

Tori grinned, "Wanna see my new boobs?"

Her smirk morphed into something a little brighter than a mile. "Show me yours I'll show you mine."

* * *

_**Jade: Of course I can. Now go away and stop questioning my relationship.**_

_**Tori: Purple, it's my favorite color.**_


	34. Jade Alone

**Q#40-Jade, what if there is something wrong with you and you can't get pregnant?- Eliley**

* * *

On Jade's laptop screen, Tori blew her a kiss. Jade rolled her eyes, flicked her gaze to a distracted Cat to make sure she wasn't looking, and then did the same. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked after the air kisses.

"You know it," Tori replied. "Oh and Jade?"

"Yeah?"

Tori's head tilted and she eyed Jade with a smile. "Be nice to Cat, okay?"

And Jade scoffed. "No promises."

The laptop snapped shut and Jade huffed, looking over to Cat. "Cat, Tori just said to entertain me and stop texting Robbie."

Sitting only a few feet away from Jade, her feet pulled up to her in a position that could only be comfortable to Cat Valentine, she giggled at her phone and fired off a little text to Robbie, ignoring Jade.

Jade's eyes immediately narrowed in slight anger. "Cat! How could that boy possibly be more interesting that me? Seriously?"

"Wha?" The word was slowly spoken and Cat slowly turned her face towards Jade, but keeping her eyes on the phone until her face was fully in Jade's direction. "But," she whined. "He's my boyfriend."

Jade stared blankly at the bubbly girl, folding her arms. "So?"

"He says he has a surprise for me on our date tomorrow!" Cat said happily.

"Yeah.. that's great," Jade says, with little to no enthusiasm in her voice. "But that's tomorrow. This is today. Let's do something."

"Kay!" She said batting her big doe eyes and shifting to more comfortably face her best friend next to her. "Like what?"

Jade's eyes flicked around her own living room in thought for a few seconds before she finally said, "I dunno... Me and Tori usually... Nevermind."

"What is it Jade?" Cat stated, her heart twisting in sympathy. "Oh... you miss her. You can cry on my shoulder!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. But... me and you could answer a question, I guess. The fans will probably get a kick out of having another celebrity help answer a few."

"You mean that little blog you've got with all the sex questions?" Cat asked.

"Well, yeah," Jade admitted. "But there's a non sex one every now and then. We'll just, uh... You know what? Maybe I should do the searching. Don't wanna screw up that delicate innocence of yours. Unless you've finally given into to Robbie's little pirate kink already."

Cat blushed. "Jade..." she said, hiding a strange smile as she dipped her head away in embarrassment.

"You're right. I don't even want to hear that." Jade puts her hands up, trying to wipe the image of whatever it is Robbie does to poor Cat out of her mind, and opened her laptop back up, searching through questions.

Cat giggles, "It's not any worse than what you and Tori play."

Jade nods, silently agreeing that it would take quite the kink to outdo the things she and had Tori had done before. "Okay, so... I'm scrolling, I'm scrolling... Oh, here's one that's not too bad I guess. What if something were to be wrong with me and I can't get pregnant?"

Cat gasps "Jadey, you're having a baby?"

"Seriously?" Jade questioned. "Tori didn't call you the moment we made the decision? Wow. I'm surprised."

Cat clapped and bounced over to Jade, immediately squeezing her in a tight hug. "Jade, you know Tori was busy and I'm YOUR best friend."

"Great, Yeah. Whatever. Off."

Cat squeaked and sat down next to her. "Oh I can't wait to spoil her and kiss her and give her candy when you and Tori aren't looking." Cat was obviously excited, and Jade was cringing with every bubbly outburst. Suddenly, the redhead drew a thoughtful breath in and grabbed tightly at Jade's arm, asking, "What would you name her? "

"That's for us to know," Jade relied. "And I swear to god, if you make her anything like you, I will end you. Now, to actually answer the question..." Jade says, typing away at the keyboard.

Taking Jade's threat to heart, Cat let go of her tightly gripped arm, sitting back with a mild pout. "So what would you do Jade?" she asked after realizing that Jade was typing the answer instead of discussing it with her like she usually does with Tori.

"Well, it's not like it HAS to come from me. Obviously Tori would do it instead if I couldn't."

"Oh! Yeah I guess that would be an option..." Cat sighed. "Now I want one!"

Jade laughed. "Well... with Robbie's surprise tomorrow, you might actually get your wish."

"Do you know what it is?' Cat said then kinda grabbed Jade's arm again and jerked at her. "You KNOW don't you? What is ist West?"

Yanking her arm away this time and glaring a hateful gaze at Cat, Jade teased, "I might."

"Tell me!" Cat went to shake Jade's arm again, but thought better of it when Jade's threatening gaze tore into her and she squeaked away.

"Why should I?"

"I'll... I'll be your best friend."

"We're already best friends."

"Oh... yeah." Cat got another text moments later and she checked it, then smiled. "I think Robbie and I would make awful cute babies."

"Well, you would," Jade said, pausing a second to imagine anything Robbie would produce. "But mixing Robbie in..."

"JADE!"

"WHAT!?"

Cat squeaked in fear again, inching a bit further down the couch. "Don't need to yell, I'm right here!"

"You yelled first!"

"Well I wanna pick a stupid question!" Cat said grabbing the computer.

Cat scrolled through the questions, found a link and clicked on it. There was a video at the other end of the link of people dancing around wildly and she began to giggle. "Oh look at that kid go!"

Staring her same hateful gaze at Cat for taking her laptop without permission, not even caring about whatever video she was talking about, Jade said, "Right... well. Since you're entertained so easily... how about it's time for you to go? It's late and I've got a hot date with my hand under covers tonight."

"Eww... Fine, I have a hot date with a sexy pirate tonight," Cat adds with a smirk, closing the laptop yet again. "Ew, Jade... do you record your sessions with Tori on that thing?"

Jade ignored whatever it was that Cat was asking, instead twisting her face into disgust at whatever games Robbie had Cat do with him in his pirate world. "Yeah... goodnight, Cat."

Cat dropped the laptop on the couch and had the same kind of disgust at the very image she had conjured up. "We know each other far too well Jadey... Talk to you tomorrow"

"Later," Jade said. She didn't even watch Cat leave, knowing the girl knew her wait out. She walked to Tori and her's room, closed the door, and prepared for another night without her wife.

* * *

_**Jade: Then that'll make the both of us sad. Very sad. But, I'm sure Tori would carry the baby if it actually came down to that.**_


	35. Tori Alone

**A/N: Okay kiddies c'est moi again, Nikki aka AnonDot has been allowed to continue posting questions even though she is featured on this as an OC. Though this is not one of her questions Jade and Tori tease her using her screen name. Just so that doesn't get confusing when we start using terms like Dottles and such... anyway this is Tori on the road alone missing her woman so enjoy- S.K. & Annon.**

* * *

**Q#40- Who is dominate in the bedroom? Who likes to be on top or be**  
**submissive- 1Sarcasm**

* * *

"Hey Nikki, can you get Jade on Skype? I wanna freshen up before I see her." Tori said walking into her suite and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Sure thing, Ms. Vega." Nikki said.

Tori poked her head back out to the main room and looked at her assistant. "What have I told you about that Nikki?"

"Yes, sorry… Tori." Nikki said blushing wildly and turning to do her assignment.

As she prepared herself for her video call, Tori heard voices at the other side of the door and thought that maybe Nikki had gotten a hold of Jade already. Tori hurried toward the bathroom mirror removing her contacts and placing them in their container and donning her glasses. She stood in front of the mirror, making sure that her shirt exposed her newly developed cleavage. "Nikki!"

Nikki's head poked into the room before the rest of her body quickly enters as well. "Yeah, Tori?" she says with a huge smile, ecstatic that the superstar told her to call by her first name. After all, how many fans are actually on a first name basis with one of their idols?

"Did you get her on Skype yet?" Tori asked turning to face the Brit.

"Oh, right. About that..." Nikki answered. She fiddled with her fingers and shifted around nervously, not wanting to disappoint her boss. "Jade's not at home... and, and we tried on her phone, but all we could get was the sound. And then she got frustrated at me and cursed at me and I might have hung up on her and now I'm scared and rambling and I'm sorry..."

Tori sighed and picked up her phone heading toward the bed. She looked up Jade's number and texted, "what did you do to your phone?" She wondered if Jade had taken and tossed the damned thing across the room… well if she had, she wouldn't be able to answer now would she?

Jade's did not take long to reply saying, "Nothing. Just can't get Skype to work right." A few seconds later, Tori received another saying, "and tell Nikki that if she ever hangs up on me again she's dead."

Tori looked at Nikki and smiled. "She's not angry, but just try not to do that again."

"Really?" Nikki was surprised. "Because even I would probably want kill me."

Tori shook her head then sighed retrieving her sweatshirt from her bag and pulling it over her head. "Thank you Nikki," Tori sounded a little disappointed as she was really looking forward to laying eyes on her wife. It had been a long day, and she just needed to see her.

"Hey," Nikki placed what she felt was a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder. "Sorry that you don't get to see to her. But at least you have me right?" she said with a big, toothy and goofy grin.

Tori looked at the younger woman and laughed. "Yeah I guess I do, you are like having a younger her... especially when you wield the needle."

"Well I could pull it out if it would remind you of her..." she paused for a second, before finally saying, "OH! I think I know what might cheer you up. How about we answer a question? And I'll pick out one that I KNOW will remind you of Jade. I'll even try and offend someone as we discuss it. It'll be like a normal night between Tori and Jade! ...just without the crazy sex."

Tori laughed again, "okay... I guess we can do that." Then she sent off a text to Jade. "Q&S time without you with Dottles."

"I will kill her Vega, and you." Was the return text.

"Of course we can, Vega," she said with a playfully excited smile. She pulled out her phone, pulled up the bookmarked questions page, having it bookmarked before she was ever even the girls' assistant, and began searching for a question.

Tori only stared at the girl with a quirked brow "Vega?" she asked as she watched the girl pull the page up. "No one calls me Vega but Jade."

Nikki sighed. "I know, duh! Thought it would help remind you of her..."Nikki trailed off with the look that came over Tori's face. "Make it feel like you're not as far away from her?" Tori remained silent and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm trying to be a good assistant, damn it!"

"No." Tori stated channeling Jade herself. Then she texted, "You're no fun."

"Damn straight… What's the question?" Jade texted.

"Fine... I'll just ask the question then. Who is the dominant one of you two in the bedroom? Who prefers being on top and submissive?" Then she mumbled, "though it's kind of obvious, if you ask me," under her breath.

Tori looked up at Nikki. "Is it obvious really?" Tori moved to peek over her shoulder. "Is this one of your questions Dottles?"

Nikki avoided Tori's gaze, twisting around where she stood as she accentuated the word, "Nope."

"So tell me, whom do you think the obvious dominant one is Nik?"

The assistant laughed nervously, narrowing her eyes and contemplating how she should actually answer without getting on Tori's bad side. "You? Yeah you; obviously."

Tori chuckled as texted Jade the question and Nikki's answer; then she looked at Nikki, "Are you just saying that cause you're stuck with me here, or because you believe this to be true?"

"Uh," Nikki paused again. "Both?" And then put on her huge smile again, the one Tori said was nearly as irresistibly adorable as Cat Valentine's.

Tori smirked as a reply from Jade came to her. "If only she knew, Vega. If only she knew."

"How would she know?" Tori texted back.

"She packed your clothes didn't she?" Was her wife's reply

Tori smirked and shook her head. "Did you look in my naughty drawer while you were packing my things?"

"Never, Ms. Vega!" Nikki said her eyes widened.

"I told you to call me Tori." Tori said.

"Oh... Well, then... Never, Tori!" Nikki said again laughing nervously.

"Sure Nikki." Tori said rolling her eyes as texted her wife again. "... of course she knows."

"Hey, we get creative with a lot of that stuff though." Came Jade's reply, and Tori could imagine the smirk on her wife's heart shaped lips. She really wanted to kiss them right then.

Tori got a wistful smile over that text and almost forgot Nikki was in the room. "Yeah we are… I'm calling you I need to hear your voice. Can you talk real sexy to me where you are?"

"So, you feelin' better now, Tori? Dottles done did good?" Tori blinked and looked up at the PA who stared back with a hopeful expression.

"Yep... Now please figure out what City Jade will be meeting us at and book us the perfect place for us to be that first night."

"I can, and I will;" Jade texted back.

"Sure thing, Tori." Nikki said then more to herself than anything she added. "I'll also be sure to find myself a room on the opposite side of the building. I kind of feel sorry for all of the people in the rooms near you that will be kept up all night."

"The cheek... go now... I'm gonna call my wife now." Tori stated in fake shock.

"Right... Have fun with that. And you know where I'll be when you need to cure your masochistic urge with another shot." She paused and noted Tori's Roll of her eyes as she dialed on her phone. "Just sayin'"

Tori laughed and shook her head, as she brought the phone to her ear. "I need you here with me." She said without allowing the other woman to speak first.

"Well hello to you to…"

* * *

_**Tori: I think you all know... Just look at us on the red carpet and tell me you don't see it.**_


	36. Do I Love Her?

**A/N: This is a special case chapter... It is incredibly sweet and We thought it deserved a prompt response. I love that this came across my email, and Anon and I hope you enjoy this chapter.- S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**From: JoriHarmony **  
**Now I have a question for Tori and Jade:**

**Jade and Tori; I have a crush on my best friend (even though she doesn't know**  
**she is my best friend), and I keep trying to push her away, but she seems to**  
**never leave my mind. I have never been the nicest person to her, but I don't**  
**know what to do with my feelings anymore, it hurts to see her hurt when I'm**  
**mean to her. You two practically radiate with true love and I admire that, I**  
**want that to have what you two have. I want to know if what I feel for my best**  
**friend is true love. What do you feel when you look into each other's eyes?**

* * *

It's not like she wasn't fond of the little energetic foreign girl, but Tori simply needed a break from her. Nikki had done as she was assigned and found a hotel that suited Tori the best, and even booked Jade as well for her due arrival a few days later. But Tori was never all that high maintenance, not enough to constitute needing an assistant to help with her everyday life at all times, anyway. She wasn't her sister, Trina, after all. So she had decided to give 'Dottles' a break by sending her to her home in Cheshire to visit family, friends or do whatever it was she wanted. The girl had certainly earned it.

Feeling exhausted, Tori rode the elevator up to the very room Nikki had acquired for her. It had been a busy couple of weeks and all Tori wanted to do was crawl into the bed waiting for her and stay there until her wife finally showed up. Upon finally reaching her room, she sticks her key card in the slot and hears the satisfying click of the door unlocking. She sighs as the hiss of the door sliding over carpet welcomes her into an empty, darkened room. Looking around she discovers it's not too dark and walks towards something on the coffee table. Flowers, she realizes, but there isn't enough light to properly determine their color just yet.

Surprisingly, the lights flick on and Jade West is revealed to be standing in the doorway of the bathroom, next to the recently up-flipped light switch, with a happy smile on her face. "Boo," she says.

The small smile on Tori's face from seeing the flowers got even wider and she rushed at Jade immediately, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her deeply.

"You're early!" she exclaims before diving back in for more kissing.

Jade's arms hugged back with a loving grip, and once Tori's kiss allowed her lips to speak, she said, "Technically I'm on time. I might have lied about when I was able to arrive to surprise you with this romantic crap that you love so much. Man, no sex for a while really drives me to do crazy things, doesn't it?"

Tori laughed, then looked her wife over, stepping back to take a gander at the slight changes since she has seen her. " I like your pretty purple hair." Then her eyes went lower and she bit her lips. "And your curves are killing me, babe."

Jade started walking them towards the bed, looking down at Tori's own developments. "Mmm, so do yours, babe."

Tori blushed and looked down at herself. "This is the best surprise I have ever gotten."

And Jade scoffed. "I swear, if there were pillows sculpted like my boobs, you'd never get out of bed, would you?"

"I wouldn't need you..." Tori said with a laugh.

"Oh? Then who would give you the painful shots that you deserve so much?" Jade retorted with a smirk.

"I probably wouldn't have the beautiful and rich life we have created together and be a bitter lonely woman without a partner nor a child." Tori said, sitting on the bed, pulling Jade to sit next to her, and turning the conversation in serious direction all of the sudden. " How was your flight?'

"Long," Jade sighed. "Boring. Lonely."

"So you slept..." Tori thought out loud. "Nikki got you all of my details?"

"Obviously," Jade said, gesturing to the room they're currently sitting in.

"That sneaky girl," Tori said with a smile. "I sent her to Cheshire for the rest of the weekend."

"Good, then she won't interrupt us," Jade said with a seductive grin as she slid in closer to Tori, rubbing tender fingers at Tori's knee and thigh.

"I don't think she would want to be here anyway," Tori said, laughing.

"Even better," Jade replies, knocking Tori to her back and straddling her, placing quick kisses at her neck as the long wait finally got to her.

* * *

Letting loose another completely exhausted breath, Tori plopped her head into laying on Jade's shoulder and her hands ran idly over her wife's naked torso. "Thank you soooooo much," she sang softly.

"God damn, I needed that," Jade said through a smile, sighing in her own satisfaction.

Tori chuckled, "The road is long and Lonely."

"Way too long," Jade turned onto her side, relaxing on her elbow, as she too ran her fingers along Tori's smooth curves.

Watching as her lover's hand traced the shape of her body, Tori said, "They're nice aren't they?"

"They've always been nice," Jade replied with a soft whisper.

Tori leaned forward, capturing Jade's lips as the girl managed to send those damn butterflies to flap around in her stomach yet again, even after years of marriage.

"Hey, I got a fan mail earlier that was... well, really cute and I wanted you to see it."

"Oh, of course," Jade started with her sarcastic tone. "Receive something cute and immediately think of showing it to me..."

"Well I thought you would actually want to answer something useful for a change and not just something about our sex life."

Jade sighed again, feeling bad that she was already disappointing her wife. "Well, what is it then?"

Tori saw that reaction and it kind of took note, the hormones were making her edgy. Then she reached for her laptop bag and pulled the machine out going to her email. "Okay look at this."

_From: JoriHarmony_  
_Now I have a question for Tori and Jade:_  
_Jade and Tori; I have a crush on my best friend (even though she doesn't know_  
_she is my best friend), and I keep trying to push her away, but she seems to_  
_never leave my mind. I have never been the nicest person to her, but I don't_  
_know what to do with my feelings anymore, it hurts to see her hurt when I'm_  
_mean to her. You two practically radiate with true love and I admire that, I_  
_want that to have what you two have. I want to know if what I feel for my best_  
_friend is true love. What do you feel when you look into each other's eyes?_

"Wow," Jade said with a momentary loss for words. "Sounds kinda familiar."

"See?"

"So, what?" Jade shrugged. "You want us to answer this like one of our blog questions? Sending the answer back in a reply email or something?"

"Yeah, I think she'd appreciate it. It's really sweet," Tori explained. She ran a hand through Jade's hair and continued with, "What do you feel, Jade?"

"Well," Jade took another moment to sigh and look into Tori's eyes before answering. "For me, the simplest answer would be that when I look into your eyes, and this counts for before we were ever even together, it just felt like we were fitting together like a puzzle piece. Like I knew you were the one for me. I still feel that way."

Tori smiled hugely. "You are so..." She shook her head as those damned butterflies manifested again. "wow..."

"Well, it's true. It sounds sappy or whatever, but it's true. What about you?"

"I can definitely out sap you," Tori chuckled. "The first moment I saw you, over Beck's shoulder. I could have drowned in those eyes of yours, I didn't even notice the scowl till you opened your mouth."

"Jesus, Vega," Jade's mocking tone cut in, nearly ruining their touching moment. Probably on purpose. "Do you have any idea how many times you've associated my eyes with a body of water?"

"Well, yes, actually I do..." Tori paused again, pecking a quick kiss at Jade's lips and expertly bringing the touching moment back into existence. "Every night on stage."

"That's true," Jade admitted. "Why didn't this person just listen to our songs then? I mean, there's a lot of sappy freaking lyrics about each other in them. Especially in yours."

"She wanted to know both sides of the story, Jade. How you feel about me... she needed to hear that I was your missing puzzle piece," Tori said, snuggling into Jade again.

"True. I don't really believe in love at first sight, but I honestly think that there's an undeniably complete feeling you get when looking into someone's eyes that you simply need to at your side," Jade said a she helped Tori by pulling her into her and still gazing into her eyes.

"You are adorable and I love you... and I want you again so let me write a response really quick," Tori said as she pulled away from Jade, flipping over to grab at her laptop, and Jade was already all over her as she touched and kissed at Tori's body.  
Eventually, after many moans from her wife's touch, Tori finished typing her piece and then closed her laptop, turning back to her wife.

"Round two," she whispered.

* * *

_**Tori: There are some feelings that are so big that they are hard to articulate. If you try to hold back your feelings it physically hurts. You feel crazy and out of control. If that is what you feel, then maybe you should tell her how you feel. I know it's scary, trust me. I nearly died when I told Jade how I felt. But it worked out for me.**_

_**Jade: Although I don't think love is the same for everyone, what I feel when I look into Tori's eyes is a feeling I've never had with anything or anyone else. It's like only I was meant to look into them, into the core of who she is, and see all of her; all of her joy, her annoying qualities, her scars, her everything. And still except her for everything I might find in there. Even if you don't see this, take the risk anyway. If things work out, maybe you will feel this way eventually. And even if you don't, you'll know for a fact if you love her in your own way or not by that point anyway.**_


	37. The Eye

**A/N: Anon is out of town, so I'm slacking. I finally finished our chapter for the first of March and I'm self-conscious about it... Never heard so many compliments on writing style in my life LOL Anon is a beautiful writer and that was a special Chapter. So Anon hooked it up with some prettier words than I would have ever come up with. Thanks dude/ette . Anyway, we're taking a break but will take your reviews and treasure them till our next installment. Enjoy this chapter and let's hit three hundred with a good question so that Anon will have a doozy of a chapter to write when He/She gets back.**

* * *

**Q#41-Its a well known fact you were both close friends with a bunch of now**  
**famous people. Tell us, what became of them (work and relationship wise) and**  
**how often do you get to see each other, if at all?- AnonDot**

**Q#42- Are you guys still close to the rest of the Hollywood Arts' gang, how are they doing in life and are they successful?-T. Wolf  
**

* * *

After a whirlwind night of torrid bedroom shenanigans, the girls finally decided they should tour the city of London together. Tori dragged Jade shopping Harrods because it was the thing to do. Then they went to Buckingham palace and watched the changing of the guard. Jade had a staring contest with a palace guard, and almost got his attention. "Did you see that? He took a peek at my boobs!" Jade stated as Tori pulled her away.

"Jade come on, there is like a mob of Teenaged girls coming our way." Tori said pulling her away.

"He was looking at my tits!" She screamed as she darted off behind her wife.

"Come on, let's go. We can probably catch a ride on the London Eye." Tori said as they headed in that direction.

Minutes later, Tori sat with Jade on their own private car on the London eye that the workers had cleared for her so that they wouldn't be bothered through the whole hour of the ride. She leaned into her wife. "This is nice... and it's just us"

"Yup. I think people should clear out like this everywhere we go. Now that would be a paradise."

Tori laughed. "It's a long ride though wish we kinda had some other people to entertain me. Not that you're not entertaining... in a good way." Tori leaned against Jade and placed her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Nah, just us is better. People are annoying." Jade said holding her wife close.

Tori reached out and held Jade's hands "London is pretty but I see Nikki's point it is just another city."

Jade shrugged, "Tried to tell ya, babe."

Tori rolled her eyes and then smiled as she got an idea. "Wouldn't it be cool if we posted pictures of us up here on the top of the eye for our fans on the blog?"

"I guess, yeah. And we might as well go ahead and answer some questions while we're at it."

"Okay, " Tori stood from her seat and headed for the window. "Come here we'll take one together by Big Ben."

Jade obliged, albeit a bit reluctantly as she stood next to her wife with a strained smile and folded arms. Tori pointed the camera at them then turned her face to plant a kiss on Jade's cheek as she took the picture. "You are the strangest most baffling and beautiful woman I have ever known."

Jade looked at Tori, at first not knowing exactly how to take that compliment. "I take that as a compliment."

Tori smiled at her wife's acceptance of her love outburst. Sometimes Tori couldn't help but tell Jade how she felt, something Jade had learned to appreciate because she always knew where Tori's head was at. "Okay so lets find a question." Tori said trying to subdue her own dorkiness.

Whipping out her phone, Jade began her usual searching. "Here's one about our friends. That one seems good enough."

Tori looked over Jade's shoulder and read; "Its a well known fact you were both close friends with a bunch of now famous people. Tell us, what became of them (work and relationship wise) and how often do you get to see each other, if at all?" Then Tori laughs. "And look who it's from? Our own AnonDot."

"Yeah, but it looks like an older question. Must have been from before we hired her. But has the same question." Jade shrugged.  
"Yeah it is." Tori thought about her answer and said. "I guess we're friends with all of them... or I am at least."

"Well... I'm friends with Cat." Jade said looking at her darkened nails, the only gothic part of Jade that remained.

"And she is engaged to Robbie..." Tori continued.

"Yes…" Jade said looking out of the window. "Who I am not friends with."

"What are they doing career wise now?" Tori asked Thoughtfully.

"Well, Cat's an actress too. A little singing here and there. Didn't she want to start some sort of clothing line too? Yeah, that." Jade got distracted by the crowd down below. "You can explain the rest of 'em."

A little put out of Jade's callous treatment of their friend, Tori stated. "Well, Robbie is a cinematographer. And he WORKS with US!"

"So? Why you gotta say it like that?" Jade said knowing that all of this just came from the hormones they were taking. Tori was right, the high emotions they kind of danced around not to ruin their moments was something they were not used to.

"Because Jade, he could make you look really ugly on the show! You should appreciate that he is good at what he does." Tori pouts wondering when jade will get over that whole Robbie is beneath her thing.

"I'm not being mean to him. Not right now anyway. I just said he wasn't my friend." Jade shrugged really not getting why that bothered Tori.

Tori shook her head. "Andre is getting married too, and He is also a multiplatinum recording artist with his own label."

"Yeah, Andre's pretty cool," Jade conceded.

Tori smirked "See? You may actually be his friend too."

Jade shrugged. "Eh."

"Trina and Sinjin... " Tori began to laugh. "I would have never thought Sinjin would be family."

"We don't even need to count them." Jade said, "They said friends, not family… YOUR family."

"Okay we won't" Tori giggled. She stopped and looked over at Jade and spoke softly. "Then there's Beck..." Jade groaned. Tori placed a hand on Jade's thigh. "Superstar Beck does not need a career introduction. My first big gig was with him... remember Jade?"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember." Jade stated wanting to get off of the subject of her ex boyfriend. Who else? That's it right?"

Tori is put off again, and couldn't help herself again saying, "And you just wish he'd die a sad pathetic lonely mess."

"Nah, he can be happy." Jade stated wrapping her arms around herself and looking back out of the window. "Just somewhere else."

Tori sighed, "Jade he is no threat."

"Didn't say he was." Jade said tensing up a little more and forcing herself not to turn her back of Tori.

Tori reached out to Jade, and found the tension in the back of her head. She rubbed circles at the nape of Jade's neck. "Mami, siempre te tensas cuando hablo de el." She whispered softly to her.

A shiver ran down Jade's spine, starting from where Tori's fingers touched her neck on down her back. "Damn it, Vega... We're in public!" She looked around, "Sorta..."

Tori smirked having felt the thrill that went through her partner. "How long can you control it for?" Looked around, "How much longer is this ride?"

Jade took a deep breath, and exhaled with a sigh, "Too long."

"Mmm... sweet torture." Tori said with a chuckle as she picked up Jades phone to key in her answer. The wait for jade would only add to anticipation before they got back to the hotel. Tori handed Jade back her phone, "Now we're all set... there is only ten more minutes left on this ride."

Jade took that as a challenge. "Why, Ms. Vega. Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" The woman was all too glad to change to a subject they mutually agreed upon no matter what they were doing.

Tori arched a brow, "I..." She faltered. Then she looked around and down on the looming ground. "That caught me off guard... but I'm game for whatever."

Jade smiled and pulled Tori on to her lap and kissed her. When they pulled away, she chuckled and mumbled, "You know, now there is definitely a sex tape that will come out."

"Shut up and kiss me, " Tori said shifting positions for easier access.

* * *

_**Tori: They are all moving forward in life. You see them all you love them all. Some of them are married some are getting married... some are so adored by everyone they don't have time for a relationship. But every once in awhile we get together and enjoy each other's company... some of us more than others.**_


	38. Lap Dance

**A/N: 300th Reviewer... in the next five reviews... make your questions good if we get them within the next hour and a half it will be the next question that will be answered... Good Luck!- S.K.**

* * *

**Q#43- Jade:have you ever gave tori a lapdance on a special occasion if you**  
**did describe what happened and if tori enjoyed it- 1sarcasm**

* * *

Jade's body shifts as it slowly begins to wake itself up. Sliding her hand instinctively over the area that her wife's body should be, she discovers that Tori is not there, and the revelation spurs her fully awake as she begins to lift up, looking around curiously. The covers on the right side of the bed, where Tori always sleeps, are tossed away, leaving an empty spot where she used to be. However, it's not a major surprise for Jade, seeing as though she tends to sleep longer and heavier than her wife. So, glancing around the rest of the hotel room, Jade sees Tori sitting across the room in her plush terrycloth bathrobe, her head in her hands as she reads something over the internet.

Nikki had stopped by earlier with Tori and Jade's coffee and told the tan girl about the articles in the London rags, pertaining to the things the couple had done in London in public a few days prior. They hadn't even done anything really. Just a lot of petting and making out.

Jade slid out of bed, rubbing her eyes and stretching, showing off her naked body to the only other person in the room. Dragging her feet as she sluggishly approaches Tori, she says, "What's that?"

Tori looks up at Jade and smirks. "Looks Like her Majesty is mad at us," she chuckled playfully before continuing with, "They are talking banishment from the kingdom." Tori chuckles again because she can't help it. That was the dorkiest statement she had ever stated. "Nah, It's just lots of people saying that at least we're married and I wasn't caught with some strange person."

"Seriously?" Jade questioned as she placed a knee next to Tori on the loveseat she was lounging in to get a look at what Tori was talking about. "They're worked up about all that? It's not like we actually fucked."

After shrugging an "oh well" sort of shrug, Tori reaches for Jade's cup of coffee and hands it to her as she searched through her email. "Oh! It's her!"

"Thanks," Jade replies upon receiving her coffee. "And could you clarify, please?"

"Do you remember the email? The one we answered about having courage and asking her crush out?" Tori asked, pulling Jade closer and making her sit on her lap as she pulled up the email.

_Dear Jade and Tori:_  
_Thank You so much for responding to the letter, I took Jade's advice and told_  
_her about how I feel. It wasn't easy, it was probably the hardest thing I have_  
_ever done in my life. She told me that she has never thought about dating a_  
_girl, but that for me she was willing to give it a shot. I am forever greatful_  
_for all you have done for me. I told her about how I got the courage an about_  
_your letter and she confessed that I always reminded her of Jade and that she_  
_has always looked up to Tori. So, I guess it was fate. She really is the sun_  
_in my life, I can't imagine a day without her. My future is all thanks to Jade_  
_(and Tori)... So really, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! We were_  
_hoping to meet you guys to thank you personally, I believe there is a concert_  
_here in Puerto Rico soon, we already have tickets to go. Hopefully we get to_  
_meet you at the signing. Again, thank you so much!_  
_Good Luck on your tour, Tori! And Jade... There are no words to express my_  
_deepest Thanks. May your love grow everyday!_  
_Love;_  
_Stephanie_

Jade let out a prideful chuckle upon reading the letter."See that? You should always listen to my advice."

And Tori laughs. "Don't go getting a big head," she says as she kisses Jade's cheek.

"Too late," Jade replies, stopping Tori's head before it can pull away from hers with two fingers, pulling it back to kiss her lips. "And I guess that's just quite the coincidence that we're in Puerto Rico now."

Tori nods as she says, "Looks like fate has intervened again."

Jade just nods as well as she quickly starts to focus more so on her coffee than their current conversation, drinking a large amount of it as Tori returns to her internet search, and Tori wraps her arm around Jade's waist a little tighter, really enjoying the vision of her naked wife's breast in her peripheral sight.

Jade smirks upon noticing Tori's stolen glances at her breasts. "Take a picture," she says, kissing at Tori's cheek and finishing with a seductive whisper in her ear, "It'll last longer."

Tori turns to face the twin beauties, then brings her eyes to meet Jade's. "Are you planning on going somewhere? I mean, those are mine to keep, right? I did buy the cow."

"Do not say that you want the milk too, Vega... Because that would just be too corny. Not to mention gross."

"No... " Tori says, shaking her head and turning her eyes back to the screen. "The baby can have the milk. My tastes are... lower."

"You know you're gonna be so jealous of that baby," Jade laughs. "Having to share them with someone else will drive you crazy."

Tori laughs as well, rolling her eyes. "you're probably right... but... I get them back to myself eventually."

"We'll see," Jade shrugs.

Tori mimics Jade's shrug and clicks on the blog bookmark without another word on the subject.

"Not in the mood to play today?" Jade asks, as if she were vampire a playing with her food. "Oh, well."

Tori drops her hand from the keyboard and hovers it over a spot she knows Jade likes touched, whispering in her ear, "Oh, we'll play... Mami vas a gritar Mercy."

Jade can't help but bite her lip. "Well... I didn't mean that kind of play, but I'm not complaining."

"You know I can't match your wits," Tori says as she presses the spot, making Jade squirm beneath her touch. "I have to play dirty."

"Of course you can't match my wits," Jade manages to mumble though a harsh moan. "But that's okay, I like dirty."

Tori reaches for her favorite feature in the lanscape before her and squeezes gently. She kisses her wife breathless then disengages suddenly and turns back to the computer. "Let's do a question before we go to the signing!" She says cheerfully, like she hadn't just done what she did.

"Seriousy!? THAT'S where you stop?" Jade yelled in serious frustration.

Tori Just smirks, continuing not to acknowledge what she had done. "You wanna pick the Question this time, or what?"

"Maybe before you decided to do that! I'd like to do something else now," Jade says as her hand finds Tori's and her mouth attacks aggressively at the skin on Tori's neck, attempting to pull her into the act that Tori had started.

Tori giggled then groaned. "Jade... the signing is in Twenty minutes... Finish your coffee."

Groaning, placing her head lazily into the same shoulder she was just kissing, Jade said, "Fine! Just pick a damn question already. And don't think I won't pay you back for this later."

Tori chuckled and looked through the questions, rubbing small circles on Jade's back with her free hand. "Here... Jade, have you ever given me a lap dance on a special occasion? And if you have, describe what happened and if I enjoyed it." Then she turned her head and whispered by Jade's lips. "That's an easy answer, babe."

Jade laughed too. "Way too many times to count," she answered. "And you've enjoyed every single one of them. Hell, the whole world saw one the other day in London."

"Mmmhmmm..." Tori hummed. "Shower. Now."

"That's more like it," Jade said with a smirk.

Jade leaps excitedly off of the couch, and Tori smacks her bare bottom, following her wife to the bathroom and dropping her Robe on the way.

* * *

_**Jade: Yes. Just search for Tori and Jade in London and I think you'll be satisfied.**_

_**Tori: Um... Yes, who doesn't like a lap dance?**_


	39. 300th Reviewer

**A/N: So 300th Reviewer got in Just before we sat down to write so it kinda worked out for Chiklitwriter this one is fillerish and fun and okay so most of the story is fluffy... but this is just pure fun.. Enjoy! S.K. & Anon.**

* * *

**Q#44- Have either of you won any awards, oscars, Emmys, golden globes, grammy's?-Chicklitwritr**

* * *

That afternoon was spent at a local Mall before the concert. Jade was bored and tired, and every once in awhile someone would come up to her and ask her to sign a t-shirt.

"Here you go," Tori said to a fan as she signs, what her manager says, is the last autograph; because she has to go rest up for the show.  
Jade continued to survey the area and spotted a couple that looked so familiar it brought a smirk to her face. Jade elbowed Tori and pointed out a Goth looking girl in sunglasses. Her arms folded across her chest and a girl sort of hanging on her arm. "Check them out."

Tori's eyebrows shot up. She looked at jade with a smirk, as she stood ready to leave. "We still look like that sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Jade scoffed, "You cling to me wherever we go."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Only because I know you like for me to keep you on a tight leash." Tori mumbled then smiled and stepped behind the chair.

The two girls looked on disappointed. "Ya se van!" The non-Goth said, as Tori began to move and signaled for Jade to follow her.

"No se van, " the Goth one said and rushed the two of them forward.

Jade just rolled her eyes at Tori's comment, huffing as she desperately wanting this to be order.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Tori said clinging onto her hand on purpose.

"Wait!" The women stopped at the shout the Goth said. "I'm Stephanie!"

Jade had started to stand, but stopped when the unfamiliar girl approached. "Good for you?"

"The e-mail!" She said stopping in front of them but security threatened to pull them away.

Tori reached out to the security guard, "Wait," Tori stated then bumped her hip with Jade. "That's our matchmaking story."

"Oh right." Jade said as she looked to the girl hanging on Stephanie's arm. "So is this the one you were talking about?"

Stephanie shrugged sort of a mirror of Jade. Tori blinked and just looked between the two. Tori wondered what Stephanie's eye color was, because with the glasses she would have sworn she had been thrown into a time warp. "This is Yaritza." Stephanie stated and smirked at Tori's obvious connect the dots game.

Jade nodded, "Yaritza? Cool name."

Yaritza blushed, "I just want to say, I'm grateful to you Jade... Steph would never have asked me out if you didn't say she should ask. She respects your opinion more than mine."

"As one should. But, uh, look. It was great meeting you two, really, but we've been here for what seems like ages, so... if we could maybe hurry this along."

"Jade!" Tori said and looked back at her stage Manager holding two fingers up. "Don't be rude"

"Whatever," Jade said, folding her arms and making a show of how bored she was.

Tori rolled her eyes at her wife, and looked at the matching yet decidedly more interested party across from her as her stage manager handed her two backstage passes. "I would love to talk to you some more later. But right now, I have to rest before the show tonight. I hope you enjoy it!" Tori said and waved goodbye to them.

"Later," Jade said a little too excitedly. All three women rolled their eyes, though Stephanie held a smirk on their lips knowing she would have done the same.

Tori walked ahead of Jade as security convened on both of them to push back the fans as they walked outside the door. "That was cute."

"Ugh," was all Jade said in response to the word 'cute'.

Tori smiled at the screaming fans and took some of their hands in greeting like superstars do, and did it almost like it didn't phase her at all then finally launched herself into the back seat of the waiting limo. She sighed and looked toward the door as Jade stepped into the car. "I can never get used to that."

"If only all of our fans were mute." Jade said nurturing her ringing ears. "Then maybe my ears wouldn't be bleeding at times like these from all of the screaming."

Tori shrugged. "They only screamed like that because it was you and me... I swear it gets ten decibels higher when you join me."

Jade smirked. "Just like in the bedroom."

"That's right mami, and I love to make you scream." Tori said with a smirk as Nikki had finally joined them in the limo toward the hotel.

"Uh... can we knock all the bedroom talk till I'm out of earshot?" The British PA stated with a roll of her eyes.

"You know what you signed up for, Dottles. Get over it." Jade stated with a smirk.

"Whatever," the assistant said.

Tori snickered and stretched out on the seat of the limo placing her head on Jade's thighs facing Nikki who sat on the rear-facing bench.

"Well since Nikki here would probably barf everywhere if we were to get it on right now... Why don't you be a good little assistant find us a question to answer instead?"

"I wouldn't barf!"

"You sure act like you would."

No..." Nikki paused. "It's just really awkward and uncomfortable when you guys talk about that stuff in the same room as me."

Tori laughed knowing Nikki's mind is way dirtier than she puts out to the public. Having hung out with her a few times while on tour, The Young PA sure catches on to innuendos quickly and makes them often. "It's strange that you ship us, but when you see us together you turn into a prude."

"Do not!"

"I saw a little bit of fanfic you wrote…" Tori Teased, and Jade's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" Nikki said alarmed.

"You left your laptop open to it once on the bus." Tori stated.

"Oh my god." Nikki said mortified.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just pull out that phone of yours and find a damn question already."

"Fine," Nikki huffed. Tori smiled and closed her eyes.

"Do it," Jade reiterates.

"I am!"

"Okay... here's one. Have you guys ever won any sort of awards?" Nikki said picking a particularly sexless one to get out of the conversation she had been having.

"Duh." Jade says and Nikki groans at the reply.

"Tori!" She whines. "Please expand on Jade's answer... she's being a grunch again today."

"I have two Grammys. Jade's got a SAG award... And we've been nominated for four Golden Globes and three Emmys." Tori said her eyes still closed.

"See. Duh." Jade says again.

"Stop saying it like I asked the question Jade!" Nikki fights the woman.

"But you did ask it!"

"Because you told me to! And you know what I meant!"

"Children... Please... Momma's got some sleep to catch up on... I am working double duty too." Tori said her arm slung over her eyes.

Both girls snapped their head to Tori in unison, saying, "I am not a child!"

"You're acting like children..." Tori mumbled

Jade and Nikki locked eyes, narrowing their gaze as they silently accepted that they were, in fact, being childish. They both folded their arms and sat back in their seats before Jade suddenly leapt forward and snatched the phone from Nikki's hands to type in her answer.

Tori was knocked onto the floor. "Jade!"

"Tori!" She said concentrating on her answer.

Tori sat on the floor of the limo and watched the childish game that was still ensuing.

While Jade wasn't looking, Nikki stuck her tongue out, but Jade somehow noticed it anyway and said, "I saw that," without ever looking away from the phone. Just as Jade sent in her answer; the limo stopped at the Hotel, time to run around again.

"Alright, I got to go on upstairs, we will discuss your punishment later child." Tori said to her wife and stepped out of the limo.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jade said with a smirk. Nikki gagged herself with her pen.

* * *

_**Nikki for Tori: I have two Grammys. Jade's got a SAG award... And we've been nominated for four Golden Globes and three Emmys. **_

_**Jade: Uh, obviously. Can't you people google stuff like this?**_


	40. In Bed (Again)

**A/N: no real comment... just.. here you go! The things we go through to get this out to you.. Enjoy!- S.K. & Anon.**

* * *

**Q#45- Have you ever written a song made especially for Tori and Tori only? If not, can you? -And this one is for Tori... Does Jade wear your clothes? If so, is she sexy in them?-hunnybear108**

* * *

Jade seemed like she was having the most relaxing vacation of all time; lounging in bed, smirk on her face. And each and every time Tori groaned because of pain or discomfort, it only made Jade feel even better. They were both participating in the required bed rest time after going through the appropriate surgery necessary to prepare and conceive their first child, and while the pain sent Tori into overwhelmingly annoying agony at times, Jade found a majority of it to be what she referred to as "the good kind of pain." It was only a plus that she got to witness her wife's immense discomfort.

"Nikki!" Tori screamed. "Where is my damned Percocet!" she continued her booming voice, still irritable from the hormones and the extraction and the sore breasts that were already beginning their return to normal size. Soon, she would feel better though, and tomorrow she would get to get out of bed and leave the lovable assistant Nikki to tend to Jade by her lonesome at home while Tori worked took a step back in the direction of her normal life. Jade, however, still needed another round of hormones... and Tori was just glad it wasn't her, though she found hesitation in admitting that fact.

"Chill, babe. Embrace the pain," Jade said with her sly smirk, knowing full and well that Tori wouldn't listen to her.

Groaning, Tori let her back give a light plop into the many pillows behind her. "I'm just glad this will soon be over. This is definitely more your thing than mine." And once Nikki shufled her way into their room, Tori eagerly took the pills from her, washing them down with a bottle of water before she said, "Thank you."

"Nah," Jade gave a mild and playful shrug. "You're just a big baby."

"Just like the assistant you hired," Tori responded.

Having wanted to clear out before anything drastic happened between the married couple, Nikki had began her shuffle once more in the direction of the doorway to make her escape. But she was halted as the realization the boss of hers that was supposed to be the nicer of the two had essentially called her a baby. "Hey!" she said, spinning around on her heel.

But both girls seemed to ignore their assistant, with Jade saying, "I hired?"

Still remaining offended, Nikki tried to butt in again. "Hey! I am not a ba-"

But she was cut off as Jade's head snapped in her direction and her voice cut in, yelling, "Stop talking! You're voice is going to cause me the bad kind of pain."

"Yes, _you_ hired," Tori emphasized, folding her arms before acknowledging what had transpired between Nikki and Jade, and she rolled her eyes."Now who needs to chill... and you might wanna get your memory checked, babe."

And Nikki just groaned as Tori looked to her and shook her head, signaling that it be best not to poke the bear further. Taking a brave chance, Nikki narrowed her eyes but admitted defeat as she turned tail and left Tori and Jade to only each other.

"My memory's fine, thank you very much," Jade told her wife.

"Oh, come on!" Tori started. "I went to the kitchen for some coffee and when I came back, we had an assistant. That, and I know she agreed to torture me with the needles for your amusement while I was on tour."

Puckering her lips before twisting them back into her devious smirk, Jade flicked her eyes around the room. "I honestly have no earthly idea of which you speak."

"Right..." Tori stood up, feeling nowhere near in the mood to play with her wife in such ways, and walked through a cramp as she went to the bathroom. "I've gotta wazz."

Jade snickered. "Thanks for informing us," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you are ever so welcome," Tori said, using that voice that Jade liked to mock her with on purpose as she stopped at the bathroom doorway and turned a head to give a half hearted smirk at that very Jade. She'd learned that the southern bell voice tends to take all the fun from Jade's mocking ways if Tori just used it herself.

Throwing a pillow at the lingering Vega, Jade said, "Wazz off already."

"You know what!" Tori blasted, picking up the pillow and contemplating pressing it against Jade's face while she was weaker than usual. Yeah, Jade had definitely rubbed off on her in more than just the good way over the years. "You're lucky I'm in pain and my walking is a bit hindered right now." She throws it back at Jade and finally crosses the threshold to the bathroom.

"Whatever, gimp!" Jade yells, still with her playful smirk.

After what seemed to Jade like three eternities, Tori finally walked back to bed. With the pressure of her bladder on her uterus released, she was able to move easier toward the bed. She plopped down right next to Jade and her mood had somehow swung in a more friendly direction now that she felt better.

"As relaxing as this is," Jade begins, snapping her head sideways to look at her smiling. wife, "I'm still bored. Wanna answer the thousandth question of the day?" she asked, having already sat in bed all day answering many questions on their blog.

"Sure," came Tori's quick response.

"Alright. You do it."

Jade got the response she wanted as Tori's joyous expression lessened slightly. "Why me?"

"Why not?"

"Well, you're the one that's bored, I have all of my entertainment right here." Tori said looking at her wife's very large breasts.

"Because," Jade shrugged. "I told you to."

"And I should listen because?"

"Because," she said again, but added more emphasis to the word. "You'd do anything for me."

Tori hummed a pleasure filled noise and kissed her wife's cheek before stating, "Nah, I'm good."

"Do. It," Jade demanded as she leaned closer to Tori, getting in her face with as stern of an expression as she could make.

"Make me," Tori challenged. Her mood had remained playful and she was loving the hyper sensitivity in Jade right now. She was always easy to set off. Now she wondered what else she could make her do.

"Fine. No more boobs." Jade pulled the covers up to her neck, turning away from Tori and closing her eyes as if going to sleep.

Tori simply chuckled at the act. "Your ass is the same size as you boobs, you know that, right?"

"Don't even try it. Tori Vega is _all_ about the tits."

"All I have to do is close my eyes and imagine it's them," Tori mumbled with little confidence in her own voice."It's a perfect replacement."

Calling her bluff, Jade said, "Whatever you say."

Tori reached out and cupped one cheek then settled into a spoon behind her, bringing Jade phone up to Jade's line of vision. "Would you do anything for _me_?"

After a moments hesitation, Jade said, "No," with as little confidence as Tori had used moments before.

"See," Tori sighed. "That's why I'm difficult." She dropped the phone in front of Jade and then proceeded to roll onto her back again.

Jade turned over to face Tori with a sigh of her own. "Damn it, Tori. You know I'd do anything for you. Why you make me say it is beyond me... just look up a question already!"

"I just like to hear you say it. It makes your girl feel good, babe," Tori explained, taking the phone and searching through the questions. "Here's a two parter I guess... Have you ever written a song made especially for me and me only? If not, can you? You've already answered that in the past, but... whatever. Moving on. And this one is for me... Does Jade wear your clothes? If so, is she sexy in them? That was sent my, ummm, hunnybear108.

"Yeah, like I needed to know their name," Jade began, slipping in a snide remark already. "Skipping the first part for obvious reasons... That just leaves your answer."

"Yeah, uh... No, not really. But I wish you'd wear my clothes more often, especially now," Tori answered, taking a peek at the things she had been thinking about, not sure if she had permission to look at them again.

"Why would I wear your clothes? You don't own a whole lot of black..."

"Point taken..." Tori shrugged, "But in here... it makes your girl feel good, babe." she repeated with a leer.

"Maybe, MAYBE I'd wear that black dress you wore to that one awards show last year. That was surprisingly black, and it kind of made you look like a slut with how much skin it showed. And, yes, you may drool over my boobs now."

Tori smirked and texted in her answer. "Nah," Tori somehow managed to deny, because she knew it would lead to a very frustrating night if she did. Must have been the wonky hormones. "I wanna watch the Walking Dead now."And then she turned on their television, easily navigating her way to netflix.

Jade grabbed the phone, eyeing her 'girl' with a smile. "Well, at least I've taught you the proper shows to enjoy," And typed in her own answer.

Tori rolled her eyes. "That Maggie character was hot as hell," Tori said, "Besides this show isn't scary." Being one prone to fangirling, It was safe to assume that Tori's Fangirl meter was high with this show.

"Daryl's the shit," Jade mumbled, her own fangirl meter striking critical.

Tori faces her wife and smiles, enjoying the fact that she was able to enjoy a show that Jade liked for once, despite how graphically violent it was. "Glenn and Daryl will survive it all..."

"Eh, Darryl might."

Tori leans in and cuddles next to Jade "This is almost as good as sex," she whispered and Jade holds her just a little tighter and they watch their show together.

* * *

_**Jade: I've already answered that. And I understand how inconvenient it will be to have to look through all of our answers to find that specific answer. Good.**_

_**Tori: I love it when Jade wears my shirts... The ones that are low cut, I like it when she's Braless in my shirts, because... well my shirts have very thin fabric...**_


	41. Something Like Tree Sap

**A/N: Enjoy- S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#46-What's the most sappy romantic thing you have done for each other?- IxnayOnTheHombre **

* * *

An Odd day off for Tori, and Jade was working. She sat at her desk her head encased in headphones music blasting in her ears as she typed frantically. Tori sighed and buzzed around the house doing some much needed chores like laundry and dishes she knew Jade would be at it for hours.

She peeked into the den where Jade continued to write and headed toward the living room with her own laptop in her hands. She was not a gamer but every once in awhile, she had her own little addiction. Tori sat in her living room with the Sims3 on her laptop. She wanted her black haired Sim to put the moves on the superstar Tori NPC to see if she could get her to marry her.

Meanwhile, satisfied with the draft of something she had been working on, Jade saved and then closed her laptop with a smile. She reached up and stretched languidly. Her cast mates were going to love what she had in store for them next season. This was supposed to be the episode she got to direct. She turned off her music, the silence stark in comparison to what she had been listening to. She wondered if she was alone. Suddenly, a realization struck her, and the smile fell. She was bored, and the only thing near her that was at all entertaining was a Tori Vega. She listened for her and didn't hear her, so she got up out of her chair and headed out to the living room.

She spotted her on the living room couch with her laptop, So she began to approach her with a sly smile. As she approached, Tori had finally got her Jade Sim to ask the Tori Sim out, and Tori rejected the abrasive Sim... "What the hell I would love that! Stupid game makers!" Tori grumbled at her failed attempt.

"Don't blame the developers for your own failures, babe." Jade said, approaching from the back as she leaned an arm on Tori and looked over her shoulder.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Let me see you put the moves on fake Tori."

"Nah, games like this aren't exciting enough." Jade said with absolutely no intention of taking her up on some stupid gaming effort.

"I'm Just saying, if you are going to make an NPC of me... she better like what I like!" Tori said Finally getting Tori and Jade Sim to fall into a relationship. She smiled in satisfaction and went to save her progress.

"It's a program, Tori... it's all numbers. You're not dense enough to think we can actually program something as complicated as real human interaction into a simple game like this, do you?"

"You've obviously never played the Sims..." Tori mumbled.

"And you've obviously played it too much." Jade stated trying to get Tori annoyed enough so that she would get off of the computer and come play with her. Tori shrugged and went back to her game having Jade Sim invite Tori Sim into her lair... Jade Sim is a vampire. "Come on," Jade said, groaning as she realized Tori wasn't taking her bait and trying her hardest to ignore her for a stupid game. "Let's play a much more 'satisfying' game."

Tori sighed exasperated trying to get the Tori Sim hypnotized, thinking it would just be better if the Jade Sim Just flashed the Tori Sim and chuckling to herself before she responded to her annoyed wife. "Jade, I don't play all the time... you ignore me because you're writing, and that's cool, cause It means I have work to do. So I go find something to do and NOW you want to talk to me?" Tori stated as The Jade Sim hypnotizes the Tori and Makes her clean the lair.

Jade Shrugged, "well, yeah. I'm done writing now."

"I'm not done playing." Tori stated just as she got Tori Sim to accept a marriage proposal. Tori smiled in satisfaction and sent her Sims to woohoo in Jade's coffin and hits save.

"Look, you did it... whatever it was you were doing. Now you're done."

"Jade, come on! I want to try for baby!" Tori stated trying to ignore Jade.

"We're doing that in real life!" Jade said reaching for the laptop.

"It would be so much easier on here... no shots!" Tori said moving the laptop away from Jade's reach.

"You're such a dork..." Jade said walking away from Tori. "Why am I even having your damn child..."

Tori smirked, "Because you love me! Now go write something else you know you wanna."

"No." Jade said folding her arms across her chest standing in front of Tori.

"Whatever," Tori said as she had her Sims have their private wedding and try for baby right away. "I'm excited to see what our bay will look like."

"Like bad graphics on a TV screen." Jade looked around for the TV remote may as well watch something good.

Tori laughed as the coffin on the screen stopped hopping. The little lullaby chime rang, NPC Tori no longer an NPC, had brought home like a million simoleons and a lot of goodies in her inventory so tori began to redecorate the household.

"The graphics on these aren't too bad. They actually look like you and me."

Jade growled, "seriously? Babe let's go get your eyes checked real quick, and then we'll come home and do something enjoyable."

"I am enjoying myself..." Tori laughed internally. Jade told her before that she, Tori Vega, could not resist Jade in anything... so she knew she was being infuriating, but soon she'd let go of the game she was growing bored. She hit the save button yet again.

"If I wasn't still weak from all of this birth preparations, I would hurt you right now."  
Tori put the computer on the coffee table, stood up going over to her and kissed Jade's cheek, "What do you want to do that we can't do while I am playing?"

"Anything is better than giving fake me more attention than real me." Jade's hormones were obviously in strange places lately.

Tori sighed and shut the laptop, she couldn't deny that it really was the right thing to do... no more messing with Jade's head. "Okay." She said sitting back down.

"About damn time." Jade plopped down next to Tori on the couch, instantly propping her feet up in Tori's lap.

Tori looked down at her feet, and then over to her face "I stopped playing so that I could be a foot stool? I can still play and be a footstool you know."

Jade's eyes met her wife's annoyed one's "Not when your massaging my feet you can't."

"Why would I want to do that?" Tori scoffed.

Mocking Tori in her favorite mocking voice, "Because you love me!"

Tori smirked cause she knows it will annoy Jade. "You're right... I do love you. But I'm not rubbing your feet."  
"Yes, you are." Jade stated with a smirk. "They hurt. They feel swollen. Rub."

"You're not pregnant yet!" Tori stated matter-of-factly.

"Then consider this practice for when I am!"

Tori groaned at her difficult wife, then moved her feet aside standing and heading into the other room. "Don't move."

"Don't tell me what to do, Vega!" She yelled.

Tori came back and peeked out of the door, "do you want your feet rubbed or what?"

Jade groaned as well, unable to mess with the reasoning. "Fine, just hurry up."

Tori reentered the room with a bottle of lotion and headed over to her laptop picked it up and brought it to her wife. "We might as well answer a question while we're at it. Pick it."

"Try again, less demanding this time." Jade said not trying to submit to this feisty version of Tori.

Tori moved closer to Jade and remained nose to nose with her saying, "Pick. It." She adopted the same ferocity her wife exerts when trying to make her do something.

Jade doesn't budge and matches her. "Make. Me."

Tori smirked picked up the laptop again and moved to the other end of the couch. "Nah... That's okay. I was just trying to do what you asked… Since you don't want me to then I can get back to my game."

"I will break this damn game."

"Pick a question!" Tori exclaimed.

"Rub my feet!"

"What do you think that lotion is for? I intend to do a thorough Job... now pick a damned question." Tori stated regretting giving their poor British nanny the day off. Yes Nikki was now like a nanny. Poor girl needed a break from Jade's mood swings.

"Fine, but this better be the best damn foot massage anyone has ever gotten anywhere," Jade said, snatching the computer out of Tori's hands and laid back replacing it with her feet. Taking a quick glance at the screen, and not even scrolling, she simply pointed at the first question she saw. "That one," she said as she turned the screen to Tori and pointed at the question.

" Sappy… I let you talk me into rubbing your feet." She answered the question annoyed and setting to work.

"Yup, now get to work. And answer the question the right way while you're at it and I relax." Jade said the ministration on her foot sending pleasure shooting up her feet and all the way through her.

Tori felt like she had already answered, and found no reason to do so again. "SO what is the sappiest thing that you have ever done for me? They want to know." She asked avoiding having to answer again.

"Asked you to marry me in the most clichéd way possible." Tori smiled as she worked on a spot on Jade's foot that seemed to be a little sore.  
"Yeah that was a little... girly babe." She stated as she moved on to the other foot.

"Well, I was already invested enough to ask you to marry me... so obviously I wanted you to say yes... so why not do it in a way that would appeal to you more than me?"

Tori grinned. " Well that worked out well for you."

"Debatable," Jade mumbled. "Depends on how good this foot rub is to determine whether it was worth it or not."

Tori's hand moved over a particularly sore spot and pressed down on it. "You are in no position to talk."

Playfully, Jade retorts with, "I guess that means a divorce is on the horizon then."

"Must be..." Tori said letting go of the spot and working Jade's legs over and making them smooth with lotion.

Smiling a relaxed smile, Jade's head dropped back and her eyes closed as she mumbled, "Now, it's your turn to search through the plethora of sappy shit you've done and find the sappiest." No she wasn't letting it go… because just giving her a foot rub was not the most romantic and sappy thing Tori had ever known and they both knew it. "You can do it. No pressure."

Then the rubbing became very languid and began to travel upwards. "I let you propose to me in the sappiest way ever like I didn't know that was coming just so I wouldn't ruin your moment."

"Touché."

Tori smiled she had completely appreciated the effort. Tori got on her knees removing the laptop from jade's lap and moved her entire body so that she was planking her wife. She stared down at her, "I learned to be edgier with you... because I know you like it."

"As disgusting as it makes me feel, the same can be said about me, you sappy little freak."

Tori chuckled and whispered seductively. "Yeah but I'm your freak."

Jade's breath hitched and her chest heaved. "Obviously." She said only a slight quiver of arousal could be heard, not much but just enough to let Tori know she was headed in the right direction.

Tori lowers herself gently over Jade still not letting most of her body touch her, demonstrating her physical strength and her abs of steel "I let you lick my abs..." she said with a chuckle her hips kind of egging Jade on.

Looking down at the actions Tori was making, Jade smirked. "Oh, yeah? And what else do you let me do?"

"I let you make me a bad girl... That no one else ever gets to see." She said finally letting herself down atop her wife careful not to press too tightly onto the sore breast before her no matter how much she wanted to. She kissed her neck.

Jade's eyes closed and she threw her head back and moaned, "Very bad." She bit her lower lip and lost herself in what Tori did to her. "Oh so very bad."

* * *

_**Jade: Anniversary. Expensive dinner that broke our bank. Candle lit table. Paid waiter to hide ring in freaking wine glass. Crappy string quartet music. One knee. Proposal. Ugh.**_

_**Tori:Everything I do is Sappy according to Jade... But that answer right there... could have been totally different if I were a real gank.**_


	42. Getting Over It

**A/N: Answers will come more sporadically now... because SOMEONE is going on a gamer sabatical! But This is nice chapter for you... well I think it is since I didn't write it. Thanks for your questions Invader Johnny and JoriHarmony for a very similar questions, and Again Stephanie and Yari for your awesome story that we got to share with everyone. Means a lot to us that you let us share your joy with everyone. Anyways, Enjoy!- S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#47- Now I got a question for Tori, was it easy for you to get past all the cruel**

**things Jade did to you when Jade told you she liked you? and if so... why?-And here's a question for Jade, Did you ever felt fear at the thought of Tori**

**rejecting you? Invader Johnny**

* * *

**Q#48"Hey guys, thank you so much for the concert tickets, we absolutely had fun**

**talking to you guys at the mall. We have a question for you guys… Since Jade**

**treated Tori so mean in high school, how did Tori get over it? Was it hard to**

**transition from enemies to girlfriends and did Jade ever go above and beyond**

**to assure Tori that she was serious about their relationship? ~Steph and Yari"**

* * *

The front door clicks open, and after a long, boring day of waiting around by herself, Jade turns to it with excitement. "Tori," she says suddenly. "Put on your glasses. You're at home, so wear them."

Barely managing to get a few feet into her own home, Tori stops, turns to her wife and looks at her with confusion as she asks, "My glasses?"

"Yes. That's what I said genius." Jade sighs, agitated that it's never easy to get Tori to submit to her will. She was still on her hormone shots, and waiting around for Tori to get home all day had seemed like sheer torture. Long story short; she was horny. "Put 'em on. They're sexy as hell," she finishes.

"Can I just," Tori makes a show of looking down at the large bags in her hands before continuing with, "Put my things down first? You know, take my make up off, at least my shoes?"

"Whatever gets those glasses on quicker. Oh! And put on some short shorts on too. You don't show off those legs much lately."

Tori finally takes more steps into the home, knocking the door shut behind her. Not only had she had a long day, one that had ended in a shopping spree that she wasn't scheduled for, but then she had to come home to an apparent sex crazed and gank of a wife. "What is your problem?" she asks.

"My problem is that you don't look sexy enough right now!" Jade states, her tone suggesting that it should have been completely obvious.

Tori sighs and dropped her bags at her feet. "Really Jade? You want to fight with me so much? So THAT is what you choose to argue with me about?"

"Well," Jade snickers. "There wouldn't be any arguing if you would just do as I say."

"You're being ridiculous," Tori says, walking around the bags. She walks into their bedroom and plops down on the bed to remove her boots, ignoring Jade's ridiculous requests in favor of her own needs.

Within seconds Jade is standing in their doorway, arms folded as she leans against the frame. "I'm not the one failing to find reasons why she shouldn't be doing the things I'm asking of her."

Tori groans as she gets the second boot off. "There is no reason why I shouldn't get comfortable, Jade. I am trying to figure out why the hell I bother to look good at all if all you want is for me to wear is short shorts and glasses. In that case, I don't ever have to leave the house," Tori states and mumbles as she ties her hair back. Lifting off of the bed, she walks up to Jade and just sort of presses her thumb on her shoulder and massages circles into it. "You freaking out on me again aren't you?"

"I'd Watch what you're implying there, Vega."

"What? That you're human? That you might be afraid that you won't be able to finish the project we set out to do?" Tori asks then shook her head as she walked away and headed to the bathroom as she removes the contacts and places them in the saline fluid, finally placing the desired item on her face.

Jade scoffs. "With whatever you're mumbling on about, I'd say you're the one freaking out. I just wanted glasses to rest on the little button nose off yours. At least you're not too out of it to accomplish that."

"I'm getting lasik," Tori quips, turning off the light in the bathroom and walking out of the room, ignoring the fact that Jade never said thank you and not complying about the shorts. "Do me a favor and say in here, will ya?"

"Only if you port those shorts on too." But Jade had definitely not forgotten about the shorts.

Tori groans and heads back to where she dropped her bags and picks them up. She had gone shopping with Trina for a few things, including things for a child that was not even born yet. She walks past Jade and disappears into the room which would eventually be the baby's room.

Following Tori, completely ignoring her request, Jade enters the room as well to see what she's up to.

Tori is kind of smiling at the little piece of clothing in her hands. It was black and something she knew Jade would love. "Sharp as a razor" was emblazoned in purple across the chest.

Looking over Tori's shoulder at the shirt, Jade says, "Why would have that in here and NOT want me to come in and see it?"

Tori turned to face her, further disappointment crossing her expression. "Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise." She took the shirt and threw it at her, she threw some others at her too. "I KNOW this is what the hormones are doing to you, but I DON'T like to be reminded of High school. That was hell for me," she yells.

Suddenly calming her voice, Jade walks up behind Tori and tenderly places her hands at her wife's hips, whispering sweetly in her ear, "I know, baby. It's just that... It wouldn't remind you of hell if you just put the damn shorts on!"

"Fuck you," Tori says as she walks away again, feeling slightly betrayed that Jade started to act sweet again, only to suddenly revert back to bitch mode.

"Okay, okay!" Jade shouted behind her, once again following Tori. "The glasses will do, I guess, for now."

"Fantastic." Tori flopped down on the couch and decided to be difficult too. "What's for dinner then?"

"I was thinking that you would be on the menu," Jade admitted with a seductive grin.

Tori raised a brow. "Well, dinner's cold."

"Then let's get it warm," Jade shifts her smile into a smirk, sliding in next to Tori and rubbing all over any bare skin.

"Jade..." Tori said, gently pushing away. "Can we do something else? I'm not in the mood."

Finally admitting defeat, Jade huffs, folding her arms as she plops back into the couch. "Whatever."

Tori gets up and grabs her laptop, opening it up. It was always strange to open it when she was in between projects and had nothing planned. Maybe she needed to start something for the next couple of weeks. "Oh, yeah... baby... " she mumbles to herself, realizing that Jade was supposed to be what she was working on. "Damn it, Jade, you drive me crazy."

"Crazy's good," Jade replies.

"To whom?"

"Never mind, I don't mean to upset you... much... I'm just..." Jade makes a groan of her own. "So fucking irritable right now that it makes me even more frustrated because I can't help it."

Tori smiles and reaches out to Jade and pulled her into a hug. "I saw a question on the blog thing that this just happened remind me of."

"What thing? You refusing to appease me?"

Tori turned to her computer and pulled up the page. "Here," she said pushing the computer toward her.

Quickly reading the question Tori was speaking of, Jade says, "So... basically they're asking how you got over me treating you horribly? I wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah you were... but they seem to think I never fought back..."

Jade's prideful smile appeared again. "I still always won though."

"Sure..." Tori smiled as well, deciding not to argue with Jade about the fact that her last statement wasn't true in the slightest. "Truth is I realize that it was because you wanted me, that you treated me that way... but babe I have to tell you sometimes it hurts, and it isn't quite so clear how you feel."

"Oh, come on, Tori. I've done so much stuff that you know I hate just for you. I asked you to marry me. I let you freaking dominate me every now and then... And there's no way I'm not going to be harsh at times. That's just who I am. But don't you even dare try to say you don't know I love you more than anything."

"No, I know... you do go way above and beyond sometimes and it's what reminds me that I'm insane for even doubting it." Tori reaches out and puts a lock of hair behind Jade's hair. "What about you? were you ever afraid I would reject you?"

"Only a little," Jade admits. "It was a bit obvious to everyone how infatuated with my boobs you were. I figured you wanted to face plant in them more than you disliked the way I treated you."

Tori laughs and does just that and kissed the crest of Jades breast then her neck and cheek. "Okay," she said and stood up heading for their bedroom.

Jade stood up in quickened excitement. "Short shorts?"

And with smirk, Tori answers, "Yup."

* * *

**Tori: It took a while, It really wasn't that easy. But I was really into her, so when she showed me she was serious I came around. I mean look at her!**

**Jade: Of course I've gone above and beyond. I'm not going to tell you everything I've done, mostly because half of them are on this blog already. And, no, I wasn't too scared of Tori rejecting me. Well, okay... maybe a little. **


	43. First Time

**Q# 49- how was the first time you two have sex? it was bad or good, maybe awkward?-Ritsu T**

* * *

It was done, their little embryos, two of them, were inside of Jade. The doctor said it was gonna be easy, and it was. Jade went got naked from the waist down and they implanted the embryos built from both of them. Two little girls, as was standard to ensure at least one implantation.

Afterward, fully clothed Jade lay on the Gynecologists table, for twenty minutes. Tori held Jade's hand sitting next to her. Jade's head lower than her pelvis for good measure. "Just think in a couple of weeks, our little baby or babies could be growing happily inside you."

Jade offered a smile that she knew Tori was looking for, even though she was far too uncomfortable to care for it herself.

Tori smiled and hoped that Jade wasn't regretting her decision to carry their child. "You freaking out?"

"Honestly? No. But this position isn't exactly flattering."

"Pretty flattering from my point of view." Tori chuckled, "At least you're not naked anymore."

Jade smirked, "It would probably help if you were though."

Tori pursed her lips trying to keep the perpetual smile that wanted to fix itself on her face. "You know what you need?"

"Enlighten me." Jade said fixing her gaze on her wife.

"You need a distraction." Tori said pulling her phone out of her pocket and pulling up their blog.

Jade frowned in disappointment. "Not the distraction I would prefer, but... alright."

The Latina blushed as this was sort of a fantasy of hers... and Jade knew it. "The doctor's office?"

"Where else would I be talking about right now, Vega?" Jade answered with a raised brow.

"Too bad, there's no way we can do it..." Tori said biting her lip and sitting back in her chair as she search through the list.

"True." Jade said, looking off at nothing in particular as her mind wondered at the thought. "Still, I'd do it."

Tori chuckled and leaned forward... "Look at this question." She held the phone up to her so that she could read it.

"More sex questions. Shocking"

"But it's a good sex question!" Tori said "how was the first time we had sex? it was bad or good, maybe awkward? By, Ritsu T. I mean it's a sweeter question than whether we like whips and chains."

"I guess... Alright then, go ahead and tell them how I completely rocked your world our first time."

Tori laughed, "What do you mean rocked?"

Jade scoffed, "Aww, come on! You know I had you screaming so loud the neighbors probably contemplated calling the police for fear that someone was being murdered."

Tori laughed, "Jade, you gripped my ass so hard I was sore for days."

"You loved it."

Tori smirked coyly, "You were okay for a straight girl."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She said not really liking to be reminded that Tori was the only woman she had ever loved… or wanted to love. It was as if Tori had some power over her. "I seem to recall my name being repeated over and over and over again from your lips."

"Oh your name wasn't the only name being called out." Tori chuckled, "I recall Tori and God being called a couple of times."

"Hey, I'm not denying how good you are in bed. It would be a shame not to admit that."

"You better believe it. And you are the best girl I had ever been with." Tori stated though in reality there had only been one. And she didn't even warrant a mention.

Jade still didn't like it , because she still didn't know that woman's name. "And don't forget, the last you'll ever be with."

Tori leaned toward Jade and kissed her lips to reassure her. "There will never be anyone else."

Jade smiled in satisfaction. "Ditto."

"Here... You answer this first." Tori said handing Jade the phone. "While I sit back and think of the answer I want to give."

"Alright," Jade said with a slight shrug. She tapped in an insanely fast answer and handed the phone back.

Tori types in an answer and slips the phone back into her pocket as the doctor walks in. "Alright ladies... Ms. West you can sit upright now." Jade does as she is told as the doctor continues. "In a couple of weeks you can take a home pregnancy test. If it is positive, then you come in and we look if only one or both embryos are implanted."

"what if it's negative?" Jade asked.

"Then you come in and we look anyway. just in case the test is wrong." the doctor answered, and just as Tori opened her mouth to ask he said. "and if it isn't wrong we can discuss our course of action at that point."

The girls nodded, but jade was confident that test would be positive. she could almost feel the little beasts burrowing themselves into place.

"No more shots?" Tori asked hopefully, she hated giving them as much as receiving them.

"Nope, you get a break, Jade's uterus should be nice and sticky." The doctor stated with a smile.

Jade sighed in disappointment, "yeah, anything else?"

"Just one thing, you two need to be careful not to get on really bumpy roads," the doctor said. But there was an even more urgent question running through the women's minds.

"Yeah what about sex?" Tori asked impatiently.

Jade smiled proudly and added, "Yeah, do fingers count as bumpy roads?" As an afterthought she asked, "What about tongues?"

The doctor blushed and chuckled "Sex is fine, but keep it gentle."

"Fuck..." another disappointment for Jade.

Tori leaned closer to Jade and whispered. "It's only temporary," she said, "but I can make it perfect."

"I know… we've done gentle plenty, but I like my rough stuff too. I guess 'll have to take solace in the knowledge that I'll get to experience the pain of childbirth… eventually..."

Tori smiled at that and wanted to touch Jade's abdomen but thought the better of it... didn't feel like being called a sap. "Glad it's you and not me."

"As entertaining as it would be to see you go through it, so am I."

Tori shook her head and reached for Jade's hand. "Lets go home."

"Yup. See ya, doc." As they walked out, Jade whispered in Tori's ear. "You realize that the rough stuff is only off limits on me right?" She smiled evilly.

"You will not dominate me..." Tori said with a shiver as she led lead her to the car.

* * *

_**Jade: It was perfect.**_

_**Tori: Explosive even.**_


	44. Spanish

**A/N: I meant to put this out the weekend... but I was too busy trying not to fail my Group Exercise Exanm. Now I must go clean my house I have been neglectful for months Peace!_S.K. & Not so Anon (LOL)  
**

* * *

**Q#50- what will do when tori speaks Spanish ?-Jay AKA Jordan. How does tori speaking Spanish make jade feel? Jade: how long can you keep yourself from jumping Tori when she speaks Spanish? Tori: Jade or Katy Perry's boobs ?-Jay AKA Jordan**

* * *

Hiatus is over. Tori and Jade Both exited to be returning to work on the set. Well Tori more so than Jade. Jade had this surge of energy flowing through her. She was energized and ready to take her post behind the camera this time. Grant it, this was probably not the time to take on the extra role, but she couldn't help it. Tori just wanted to see the cast again; having been so busy during break on her short tour, she missed her friends.

Early that morning they, When Nikki finally came into work, Tori pulled Jade in the back seat of their car and made Nikki drive. "Tori, I want to drive." Jade stated.

"Come on Jade, lets just look over the script, Nikki can drive us to the studio."

"They drive on the wrong side of the road in England."

"How do you know this isn't the wrong side?" Nikki mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Come on, let's just read." Tori said, getting first look at the script. Jade is far too distracted by Nikki to be paying attention to the lines being read. "Jade, This is a good episode."

"Obviously," she says, still eyeing Nikki as she doesn't quite believe the girl has gotten used to driving on this side of the road.

"Jade!" Stop being a back seat driver, are we going over these lines or not?" Tori implored.

Jade sighed and decided to put a bit of trust in their assistant. Mostly because Tori had stated the girl was a good driver on previous occasion. "Yeah, yeah. Lets just... start or whatever."

Tori put the script down. It was obvious the current of energy running through her wife, it was both nervous and creative. There was no way Jade would be able to concentrate on just this right now, and it really didn't matter, it was only the first day back, it was all about the table read.

She put the script down and turned to Jade moving her hands through some tightly wound curls and pulled Jade in for a kiss. When she was done she rested her forehead against Jades. It was moments like these that helped Jade relax the most, if only Tori wasn't so… "Do you need a distraction? Should we do a question, a really simple over the top one before we get there to relax you a bit?"

Jade groaned and leaned back in her seat moving her face away from Tori. "Why is it that whenever you offer me a distraction, it's never during a time that we can have sex? Do you know how frustrating that is?"

"But if we could have sex you wouldn't need a distraction." Tori stated with a grin, "Besides, I doubt Nikki would appreciate the show."

"No I would not." Nikki mumbled in the front seat.

"Just pull out a question then."

Tori goes through her phone and finds a cluster of questions. "Here are three different entries from the same person, who really wants to know the answer to one question."

"Oh, good," Jade says sarcastically.

Tori laughed "Okay So... what will you do when tori speaks Spanish? Another says

How does tori speaking Spanish make jade feel? And again the same person asked Jade: how long can you keep yourself from jumping Tori when she speaks Spanish? Tori: Jade or Katy Perry's boobs ? This person Jay AKA Jordan really wants to know how Spanish affects you."

"Seriously? We just got done talking about not being able to have sex right now, and you choose questions about something you do that turns me on?"

Tori chuckled, "Okay, but Jade, How much could something billions of people can do make you so hot and bothered?"

"It's only when you do it, Tori."Jade said rolling her eyes. "I mean, the same could be asked of you. So many women have boobs just as great as mine, yet you're crazy about mine?"

"Right… Katy Perry For example." Tori said with a nod.

"Right… Wait, you better not have been looking at those."

Tori rolled her eyes and smirked. "Ugh, I prefer yours anyway."

"Why?" Jade asked. "I'm just asking cause Katy's are pretty spectacular."

"Cause yours I'm free to touch." Tori shrugged. "And ogle, It makes my girl feel good."

Jade smirked and leaned back making her chest more prominent. "That's true. Then I guess for me it's because you tend to break out in Spanish in moments of 'passion' so it's grown sort of... tantalizing when you do it outside of the bedroom."

Tori blushed, "I do that?"

Jade raises a brow, "It's like your sex language."

Tori giggles and Nikki groans trying not to listen to the conversation. "That is really cool that I have that thing... that turns you on, because your boobs hypnotize me I needed an edge."

"How you haven't noticed this until now worries me though..." Jade stated curiously.

"I knew it turned you on... I just didn't know why. I don't listen to myself when we make love, I'm more concerned with you."

"I'm sure Nikki's heard you do it plenty. Hell, all of our neighbors probably know Spanish by now."

"All I know is Hay, Si Dios mío JADE!" Nikki dramatized with a chuckle of her own. Tori hid her face behind her phone and answered the question.

"I've never thought about Katy Perry's boobs..." She mumbled.

"Because mine are enough perfection, remember?" Jade stated with a smirk.

"Yes they are..." Tori said with a smirk of her own and handed Jade the phone. She looked at her watch as they pulled up to the studio. "Want further distraction? We have a half an hour till the table read."

"Of course I do."

"To our trailer then?" Tori asked looking back at Jade.

"Lets go."

* * *

_**Tori: Wow Jay... you really wanna know the answer to this question! It is a magic power I reserve for the perfect time... I can't use it all the time because it is a power about a billion other women (and men) have. As for Boobs... I really Never thought about Katy Perry's boobs... They are spectacular... but I'd have to go with Jade's. I have privilege to those boobs..**_

_**Jade: It's damn near impossible not to jump Tori when she speaks Spanish. It's like she's literally saying "let's have sex" with each word**_**.**


	45. Dottles

**A/N: Ain't no foolin' there is an update today! Yay! so We wrote this one for Dottles- her question was next and so we decided for the sake of getting other people's questions answered too we would take most of her questions and put them in this chapter. we aren't playing favorites... she just has so many of them! Also it worked out perfectly 'cause she just had a birthday, so happy birthday to my internet child AnonDot! I hope you had a great one. and Happy April fools day to all of you fools out there that love my stories! Love you all get to 400 reviews now... GO!- S.K. and AnonNot.**

**Q#51- Jade, how did you make Tori pay for needing to act out that scene?(on the show... That You wrote.)-AnonDot**

**Q#52- What did you two think of 50 Shades of Grey?- AnonDot**

**Q#53- Its a well known fact that Jade's favorite movie is The Scissoring, but**

**what's Tori's favorite film and why?- **

**Q#54- when you guys met me, did you realise I was the kid who asked the multiple**

**consecutive bedroom questions?- AnonDot **

**Q#55-** **Who would you totally fangirl over if you met them?-AnonDot**

**Q#56- ****Have either of you tried online RPing? If so, as whom?- AnonDot**

**Q#57- IDK if I've asked this before or not, but do you guys belong to anny shipping fandoms, and if so which? I may just be able to pull some CanonCreating strings...-AnonDot**

**Q#58- Do you have any craycray stalker creeper fans? -AnonDot**

**Q#59- Are you guys aware that the show Victorious (a supposed dramatized documentary of you time at HA) has been cancelled? Thoughts?**

* * *

Jade sits relatively still as Tori paces the room, mumbling something about how Jade needs to calm down, when in fact, she's freaking out a lot more. At least outwardly. "Tori, stop telling me to calm down. You're getting annoying, babe."

Tori stops her nervous pacing but she has always had a hard time containing her excitement, so she says, "I'll calm down, I will, I swear, I promise. Yeah."

"Don't just say it, Vega. Do it," Jade says, turning to their assistant Nikki a moment later. "Nikki, make her sit before she makes me nauseous."

"Tori," Nikki whines, completely tired of dealing with the both of them this day. "Can you please sit so that Jade doesn't make ME nauseous?"

"Watch it, Dottles. I can still fire you," Jade snaps.

Tori finally sits down and looks out of the window, ignoring anything else the other two people in the room are saying. "I cant take it!" She jumps back up and sends a more frightening glare at Nikki than Jade had. "Nikki! Couldn't you have gotten the instant test?"

Of course, Jade had taken the pregnancy test to make sure that the procedure had gone through and that they were, in fact, pregnant. And it was no surprise at all that Tori, the one that isn't even under the possibility of being pregnant, is the one freaking out.

"Because you guys told me not to!"

"Still, Nikki..." Jade says. "You should have known Tori would freak out on you about it."

"I'm not THAT perfect of an assistant!" Nikki's head snaps back and forth between the married couple, a look of worry on her face that she might actually get fired. "I mean.. who is!?"

Tori snorts. "Didn't ask for perfect... distract me."

The girl sighs, desperate for a worthy distraction. "Well... you guys have ignored a lot of my questions lately... Don't you guys love me?"

Jade snickers. "Nope."

And Nikki tries not to look hurt. "Well, maybe you guys could answer some of those? I guess?"

"No," Tori begins. "No offense, Nikki, but they're usually weird..."

"They're not weird!"

Jade, still somehow calm, says as she stares boredly at her fingernails, "Uh, yeah they are. I haven't even read them and I know they're weird. Simply because they're from you."

"You know, Jade. Sometimes I think you hired me just to insult me," Nikki states.

"Well, I can't do it as heavily to Tori anymore, so why not you?"

Now pacing the room with tightly folded arms again, Tori jumps back into the conversation. "Why don't you know the answer to the questions? You are with us 18 hours a day."

"Because!" Nikki answers.

"That's not a valid response," Jade explains.

"Just," The girl whined. "Can you answer them pweez? Pweez! Seriously, guys. It would mean the world to me!"

"Fine," complies Tori.

"Yay! I actually have a list of all of them right here." She instantly pulls out her phone and hands it to Tori, not Jade, with a huge smile. "See?"

"Nikki! There are like ten questions on here... that's not all of them!"

"Well it's not like you guys are going to answer all of them anyway! So just choose a few!"

"Ugh..." Tori says, plopping down into a chair again. "Just choose the ones you want to hear the most. Sit your butt in that chair and we will answer the best we can."

"Fine..." Nikki says, taking the phone back.

"And hurry up, Dottles." Jade finally looks back up at her. "We don't have all day to sit here and stare at you."

"Yeah, um... how did you," Nikki laughs nervously. "How exactly did you make Tori here pay for needing to act out that one scene with Naya? On the show. That YOU wrote... Just sayin'"

Tori smirks at that, crossing her own arms to match Jade's posture and looks to her.

"Well," Jade gives a smirk of her own. "You remember that time Tori couldn't walk straight for a few days? Yeah, that time it was closer to a week."

Tori rolls her eyes then bites her lip trying to keep herself from grinning at the memory.

"Right..." Nikki gulps, torn between dying of "fangirl-itis" or feeling completely awkward and uncomfortable. "Um... well... what did you guys think of 50 Shades of Grey?"

"I.. uh, learned a lot..." Tori says hesitantly. "What did you think of me reading Fifty Shades, Jade?"

"Well, every time you would read a damn page, you were suddenly in the mood. So I loved you reading it."

Tori smirks, pursing her lips. "Next question..."

"Definitely," Nikki says. "Oh! Jade, your fav movie is obvs The Scissoring, but what about you, Tori?"

Tori laughs, shakes her head, says, "Road trip," and looks at Jade. "Remember that scene in Amsterdam?"

"Which one?" Jade asks.

"Whips and Chains?" Tori hints.

"Oh, right." Jade smirks again, "Hey, Nikki? Don't you just love how you were so excited to ask a question that wasn't sexual, and then Tori immediately turned it into one of her freaky things?"

"Hey," Tori put her hands up with a sly smile. "If you don't wanna know..."

Nikki groans, feeling as if she is literally dying of a combination of embarrassment and excitement."Can we just... move on to the next one now guys?"

"You asked ... you wanted them answered..." Tori says.

"Leave me alone! I never said I thought any of this through! I'm just a Dottles!"

"Stop freaking out and ask the next one already," says Jade.

"Yes," Tori agrees with Jade. "Please!"

"So," Nikki laughs nervously again. "Did you guys know I was the girl that kept asking all those dirty questions when you first met me?"

"Met you when? At the Q&A Thing?" Tori asks.

But Jade decides to mock the girls voice by adopting a horrible British accent as she says, "Oh totes."

"Yes, Tori." Nikki answers with a smile, but then drops the smile away as she snaps her head to Jade. "And don't make fun of me, Jade!"

"No. Your question was normal that day," Tori answers truthfully.

Jade just kept smirking, and Nikki slowly looked back at her phone to ask the next one. "So... who would YOU guys totally fangirl over if you met them in real life?"

"Myself in the future," Jade's eyes squint as she nods. "Yeah, I bet that chick is a total badass."

Tori looks at Jade, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Don't avoid the question, Tori. Answer it."

"I mean," Tori takes on her contemplative expression. "If you're in the future... I'd be in the future, or am I gone?"

Jade sighs. "Just... stop before you hurt your brain, babe."

Tori sighs as well, because she knows what she meant, did it matter if Jade did? Not really. "Jennifer Lawrence."

"See," Nikki sighs too, just to add to the room full of sighs. "Why don't you have a normal answer like that, Jade?"

"Fine. I'd 'totes fangirl' over the person who walked in here and sped you along, past these stupid questions."

"Right," Nikki says. "I guess that's my cue to move on. Have either of you tried RPing before? If so, as whom?"

"RPing? The hell is that?" Jade questions.

"Roleplaying..."

"Well... in the bedroom, yeah. And don't you already know this?"

"RP?" Tori continues to question. "Like, isn't that our job? Well... next question." Tori says suddenly, getting a little antsy again.

"Next question then... Um, I'm not sure if I've asked this or not, but... do you have any ship that you belong to? You know, like a lot of people 'ship' you guys' characters on the show, and some people even ship you in real life."

"I ship Jori," Tori says, referring to the kids show on Nickelodean about their lives as teenagers. "All the way."

But Jade has a different answer in mind. "Movies and blood. Lots and lots of blood. And Jori too, I suppose."

Tori rolls her eyes at Jade." You suppose... I ship something else, though too."

"Oh! Speaking of which! Were you guys aware that they cancelled the supposed dramatized documentary of your time at Hollywood Arts? Victorious?" Nikki suddenly blurts, extremely curious.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jade sticks a hand up to Nikki's face to halt her questioning, and looks to Tori. "What else do you ship, babe?"

"Victorious..." But Tori decides to answer Nikki anyway. "Oh that's too bad!" She says, ignoring Jade's question.

"Yeah, yeah. Too bad. Boo hoo. Now what were you talking about, Vega?"

"You know they never really showed how really close Jade and I were... they only showed the bad parts." Tori continues to ignore her wife.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Jade's agitation shows through again, finally breaking her calm demeanor. "You know how things turn out when you ignore me."

And Tori lets out a huge sigh. "I ship Tarantina," she says, referring to the characters on their current show that they play.

"Oh... well obviously. Who in their right minds doesn't? Next question, Dottles."

Happy with her answers, Nikki looks to her phone again. "Do you have any craycray stalker creeper fans? And please don't say me, Jade..."

"Well... " Tori says looking at Nikki. "You didn't say for me not to say it..."

"Yes," Jade answers. "Tori is the biggest stalker creeper of my breasts you will ever meet. Totally crazy."

Tori looks at Jade with a smirk. "But I'm allowed to touch them... then I can't be a stalker when I am partial owner."

"True. But that still leaves crazy creeper. Which you certainly are."

"Crazy for you... Creeper for you... eh... I can handle that."

"You better. What else you got, Nikki?"

The timer rings and Tori's head snaps in that direction of the bathroom. "It's time..." she breaths before Nikki has time to ask the next one.

"Yeah," Jade snickers. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

And Tori slaps Jade's arm, "Go check!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" She mumbles a "Jeez, woman," as she stands and purposefully walks slowly towards the resting place of the test.

Tori begins to pace the room again. She feels as if she is waiting for a Grammy, she is so nervous. This baby would be the biggest prize she gets in life, and to share it with Jade would be a dream come true.

Jade walks back into the room with Tori and Nikki an overly long while later, with the most blank expression imaginable.

"Jade?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Are you okay?" Tori says carefully, standing right in front of Jade. "What did it say?"

"It didn't say anything. It's not a living object." Jade's voice remains calm, almost lifeless.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, DAMN IT!" Nikki yelled out, before covering her mouth with wide eyes.

Tori's heart was pounding and couldn't help but snort at Nikki's outburst.

Even though it was April first, Jade grew tired of her own stupid joke already and she took one of Tori's hands, and a smile slowly appeared as she looked her in the eyes, telling her the answer without saying a word.

"Yeah?" Tori smiles back.

"Yeah."

And Tori pulls Jade into a tight hug. "We did it!" she yells.

"Yeah, we did," Jade says softly, holding onto her wife.

Nikki bounces up and down and instantly barrels into their hug. "We sure did!"

"You did nothing!" Jade screamed.

Tori just laughs and holds her wife as Nikki backed away in fear. "Oh my god I'm gonna cry..." then pulls away knowing that she was gonna take a teasing from Jade if she didn't keep it in as much as she could.

"Tori, you can cry. I'll just tease you later."

Tori laughs again then just kisses Jade. "Congratulations, Mama..." she says softly and turns to Nikki. "Nikki... go home."

Nikki offers a huge smile. "Yes, ma'am," and then makes her exit, giving them the affectionate time alone that they deserve.

"Congratulations to you too, babe," Jade says.

"Come on," Tori says excitedly. "I wanna go lick your abs."

Jade shakes her head, but smiles anyway. "Only you would say that right now..."


	46. What if's

**Q#52-what if only Jade had feelings for Tori, and Tori got married to Beck, Cat, Andre, or Robbie(gross).-boriforever352**

* * *

Both Tori and Jade were branching out and their show Hearts in Handcuffs was beginning to become more of an Actor's show than that of studio executives. Staff writers and Jade had developed a seriously dynamic story arch for the season and Tori… she was going to get to direct this day. She had developed quite an eye over the years and she remembered she enjoyed the task thoroughly when she did it in high school. Dangling Trina aside.

Tori sits in her trailer looking over the shot list she had made. A look of concentration deeply etched in her features trying to do justice to her wife's script. "Don't strain that dorky little face too hard, Tori." Jade states pulling a little bag with some saltines a little perturbed not to have her usual morning coffee.

Tori raises her eyes and looks at Jade with the same look and kind of studies her instead. "How about now."

Jade groans sticking a saltine in her mouth. "Not sure if it's your face or this baby that is making me feel sick." Jade rubbed her upset stomach and leans back on the couch where she sits with her eyes closed going over her lines.

Tori rolls her eyes, and takes a deep breath. "Babe I haven't done this since high school."

"Done what?" Jade says opening one eye and directed it at her wife.

"Direct," the Latina clarifies with a sigh, "and we all know how that turned out."

Jade still found that whole incident incredibly funny and dissolves into a fit of laughter. It was infectious. Though it took her a long time to find her sister's dangling and the subsequent ruining of her play humorous, eventually she just succumbed to popular opinion. It really was like a scene from a sitcom. After calming down, Jade states, "Eh, you'll be fine. Well, as long as you don't completely screw everything up. Which you NEVER do, right? Yeah, you'll be fine," she smirks.

Tori laughs and walks over to where Jade is plops down and gives her a squeeze. "I'm so happy."

Jade's smirk turns into a genuine smile as she hugs back. "I know. So am I."

"So are you sure we're not telling anyone?" Tori asks.

"No. I'm going to put off hearing all of the girly squeals and being bombarded with congratulations for as long as I can. It'll make me sick, and the only vomit I'll accept is the vomit that will be because of this baby, not annoying people."

"Not even Cat?" Tori said excited for them both.

"Cat would be the worst one."

Tori furrows her brow. "You're right, I mean we should wait three months at least, maybe six... to make sure the baby is viable... but I have to tell my mom and dad."

"Fine, as long as they won't go blabbing to everyone they see. Oh and make it clear that rubbing my belly and making cute baby sounds at it is strictly off limits."

Tori laughs and in a baby voice says. "Aw Jadey's having my baby and she looks so cute doing it, yes she does!"

Jade growls, "I will cut you into a pieces, Vega," and then smirks to cover up the tiny smile that wants to emerge.

"You can't, because then you wouldn't get any of these, " Tori said kissing jade softly.

"Giving you my heart and thus letting you abuse that power was the biggest mistake of my life," Jade said, and then proceeds to kiss Tori again.

"You know you love it." Tori says squeezing her one last time. She didn't want it to get too heated because she knows that's where all of this could end. She needs to concentrate on getting it back to work. "Hey we haven't answered questions in some time... well not on the blog anyway."

Jade groans she would just rather go back to remembering her lines. "I kinda hoped you had forgot about that."

"Need I remind you who was the one that started the blog in the first place?" Tori says getting back to her shot list and story boards and grabbing the computer.

"Yeah, well... I'm human. Humans make mistakes." Jade said, Tori will never let her forget that she was the one to start it, even though now Tori is the one that seems to enjoy answering the questions more.

Tori laughs, "Need I say I told you so?"

"Oh shut it. If you're gonna find a question just hurry up and do it already." Jade states annoyed.

Tori searches the site a small smile still on her lips. "Here we go, " She says settling on one, "what if only Jade had feelings for Tori, and Tori got married to Beck, Cat, Andre, or Robbie(gross)." Tori laughs at the parenthetical and read who it was from. "That's by...boriforever352. Huh... must be a fan of that documentary show... but Bori? Hmmm weird... I guess I can see why they would ask that question, did they want Victoria and Beck together on that show?"

"Obviously." Jade says with a roll of her eyes. "Ugh, the thought of Bori might actually make me vomit. Like that would have ever actually happened."

Tori secretly smiles at her wife, proud of her for actually learning the ship names, "Right."

"But even if I was only one that had feelings, then I would have told you how I felt, no matter who you were with. Sorry, other mythical person, but I'm always gonna take my chance."

Tori's smile broadens. Thinking of an answer she could possibly give. "Well, I'm gay... like completely gay... so Bori could never have happened. Besides, Cat... belongs with Robbie.

"Agreed." Jade said, "On both points. Especially that you're completely gay. I can't imagine you in a relationship where you're the only one with boobs. You'd go insane."

Tori laughs, and at the mention of boobs her eyes trail down to where Jade's strained against her wardrobe.

Sometimes Tori makes her feel naked even though she is fully clothed. She mumbles, "and my point is proven."

Tori bites her lower lip and drags her eyes back toward Jade's eyes again. "When are you writing Tara and Val getting together already?"

Jade pauses, She shrugs her shoulders, there is so much tension now, and Tara and Rocky are solid, maybe Val and Tara get a little closer? She sighs, "I dunno. Why don't you help me write it one of these days?"

Tori is excited for this, Jade usually likes to work alone on the draft. "Really?"

"Yes, really. These characters are essentially you and me. Why not make it as authentic as possible, since that Victorious show couldn't do it accurately." Jade shrugs again.

Tori smiled typing in her answer. "Okay!"

* * *

_**Tori: Um... Cat and Robbie belong together... there is absolutely NO way that would have EVER happened and you're right Robbie's gross. As for Beck and Andre... I think Andre and I would have been excellent together. We still are... But I don't think I belong with a man... if you know what I mean.**_

_**Jade: Either way, I would have told Tori how I felt. If she had said no, I would have been devastated, I suppose.**_


	47. Crush

**A/N: HEY! after a series of clashing schedules and personal tragedies, it has been at least 12 days since I updated this... at least. so here we go, I hope you enjoy it. -S.K. & Anon**

* * *

**Q#54- How would Jade take it if someone other than Tori had a crush on her?- Invader Johnny**

* * *

Tori had been eyeing Jade curiously for the better part of an hour, not that Jade didn't mind, and she would pass it off as the girl simply being mesmerized by her breasts again. But before they could even decide on what to do now they had free time in between shoots for the show, Tori made a strange, but small noise.

Jade groaned, tilting her head back as she knew that something was on her wife's mind. "What is it, Tori?"

Tori bit her lip, her eyes just thrilled to Jade. "Nothing, I didn't say anything," she begins, and as her lips twist into a smirk, she continues with, "Come on, let's get out of here to lunch."

Tori lifted out of her seated position and quickly began to head towards the exit, but Jade was already up and behind her, grabbing at her arm to stop her "No, Vega, tell me what's up!"

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking you look mighty hot... so my horny mind might have let out some sort of sound I am not aware of." Tori giggled and pulled Jade along, taking advantage of the girl's momentary stun.

"You are the only person who does stuff like that. You know that, right?" Jade finally said as they pushed out of the doors.

"'Cause I am the only one allowed," Tori replied as they walk along, down the street to their favorite lunch spot.

"I prefer to think that it's just because you're weird."

Tori giggles. "That too," she says as they arrive at the host's podium, and they are quickly ushered to a table.

Still refusing to pull out Tori's chair for her like she had repeatedly asked her to do over the years, Jade smirked, and Tori took a seat as Jade finally said, "At least you're my weird."

"Yeah, you do like weird things," Tori said sitting down. She looked up to the waiter, stated her, "Thanks..." and then trailed off as she stared at him, following his line of site before finally looking away.

But Jade took notice of Tori's strange expression. "What's that look for, weirdo?"

Tori waited for the waiter to walk away because he lingered a little while and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not the only weirdo," she said.

"Vega, you have got to learn to start explaining yourself better. Seriously."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You will see when that waiter comes back with your water..." She then smirked. "He has a crush on you.."

And Jade scoffed, sitting back in her chair with folded arms of her own. "There's no way he has a crush on me within five seconds of seeing me. He was probably just drooling over my cleavage, as everyone should."

"Jade, you're famous... He thinks he knows you," Tori pointed out.

"It doesn't matter how famous I am, Tori. There's no way he knows the real me." Jade took a moment to look Tori in her eyes before continuing. "So either way, he has a crush on Jade West, not Jade Vega."

Tori shrugged and smiled at Jade's words, still managing to feel butterflies upon hearing things like that. "I mean It's still your body... "

"That's called lust, Vega, not a crush."

"Crushes come from lust Jade..." Tori laughed a little. "There was no way that I would have ever crushed on you if I didn't find those tits titillating."

"Oh so you're only in the relationship for the tits then? I see how it is." Jade harbored a smirk of her own.

Tori laughs again. "Where they go, I shall follow," She teased and leaned back as the waiter came back with some water and he continued to gush at Jade at how big a fan he was, not really letting her look at the menu. Tori sat back and watched with a smirk, folding her arms in front of her again.

Once the girls had actually made their food order, Jade began with, "You know," she paused, leaned back in her own seat, looked at the waiter's name tag and then looked him in the eye. "Pictures do actually tend to last longer, Tim."

The man was immediately in shock upon learning that he was very obvious, mumbling, "Yes... Yes... I'm Sorry Miss West, Just... I'm a huge fan... My celebrity Crush and... " He looked at Tori, "I know you're...Busy...but when would I ever see someone like you again."

Tori raised her brows, thinking that it was probably time they start searching for a new place to eat lunch at every day.

And Jade just looked at the man like he was an idiot. "On a TV, probably," she answered the mans final question, a little too literally.

"Well," Tori shrugged at Tim "This is Hollywood," she mumbled.

Jade smirked at the man. "Got anymore excuses to linger and stare at my tits, Timmy?"

"Sorry, I'll get your order," He said, hurrying off and ducking his head in slight shame and embarrassment.

"Well, he's fired." Tori laughed yet again.

"Probably, yeah." Jade watched Tori for a moment, and then took in a quick, thoughtful breath. "It's funny though, he still didn't look at these things with the same lustful intensity that you do, babe."

Tori smiles proudly. "Maybe because old southern church boy was trying to respect the fact that you were married, even if he was flirting with you right in front of your wife."

"You should go beat him up for me," Jade responds quickly, and then adds, "I would, but I don't wanna get my scissors dirty."

"Not my style, babe. But, I do have to agree that you look hot as hell today... and it's not just your... assets," Tori said, sliding closer in the booth.

"Do elaborate."

"It's that mommy glow," Tori answers. "God, I didn't think you could get prettier."

"Well, at least one of us needs to remain attractive for the camera," Jade says jokingly.

"Well..." Tori began, sitting back again. "At least my ass will stay exactly where you like it."

"It had better"

Tori smirked as Jade's boyfriend approached. "Do you want to get into a question before he gets here so that he doesn't linger?"

"Sure, whatever."

Tori pulled out her phone and chose the top question as Tim laid the plates on the tables. " So the question is: How would Jade take it if someone other than Tori had a crush on her? Who is that Invader Johnny asking this question to?"

"You, I suppose." She turns to Tim and slams him with her devious smirk again. "Unless Tim thinks he's a big enough fan of mine to answer it accurately."

"Uh... You would probably be pissed... I think..." he said and walked away. "Enjoy your meals," he called nervously over his shoulder.

Jade just laughed, but Tori snorted, and nodded.

Tori handed Jade the phone. "Eat your food, I can't believe you can eat that without getting nauseous."

Jade ignored the phone at first, instead eating the food as Tori had said but repeating her words in the mocking 'southern bell' accent she loved to torment Tori with.

Tori laughed. "You sound more like your boyfriend Tim over there than me..." Tori dropped her phone and got closer to Jade, "Wanna give him a Jealous stroke?"

"And now you sound more like me than you."

"What can I say... you're rubbing off on me... or you could be."

"If he could hear this conversation right now, I think he'd have a heart attack," Jade's face lit up in a smile. "I would find that insanely amusing."

Tori laughed and leaned in to kiss her wife. In the distance a trey fell on the ground. Tori and Jade parted and Tori whispered, "Oh, he is so fired."

* * *

_**Tori: Probably thrills her.**_

_**Jade: Not probably. Definitely. But if you're not Tori; touch me and die.**_


	48. This Again?

**A/N: No excuse but life sucks and I didn't feel like writing.**

* * *

**Q#56- What celebrity would you pick to sleep with if you were aloud to pick one? -Nameless Secret Keeper**

**Q#57- dogs or cats ? Who is your celebrity crush ? and ur wife can't be an option chick fil a or McDonald's? lol I have the dumbest questions- Jay AKA Jordan **

* * *

On any typical Sunday afternoon as the girls relaxed before their workweek began again. They watched a marathon of shows that they loved to watch that they saved in their DVR for the end of the week. It was their Sunday Family routine. Later they would either read, or do something they loved to do just to do it. This Sunday she was reading a book she wished someone would make into a movie.

Tori smiled to herself as she thought about where she was, and how different, or not Sunday afternoons would be once the baby arrived. It was her favorite day of the week. The Latina was stretched out on the sofa and looked up from the book she was reading spotting Jade who was doodling on a pad curled up on the loveseat. "Babe' whatcha doin'?" She asked lifting her glasses off her nose and placing them on the top of her head.

Jade's pencil stopped mid stroke and she looked up at her wife. "Exactly what it looks like I'm doing."

Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head wryly, "I wanna see."

"Well, I'm not making the effort. You wanna see, then you're coming to me."

Tori quirked a brow and a smirk tugged at her lip. "Exercise is good for you."

"Good, then you'll be happy to make the trip on over."

Tori chuckled and did as she was told. She sauntered over, and leaned forward over the back of the seat draping her arms around Jade's shoulder loosely. "Y que es, mami?" She asked what the drawing was supposed to be and dropped a kiss on her wife's neck.

"Tilt your head sideways a bit and imagine all of the black splotches are a crimson red." Tori did as she was told and squinted.

"Well, it started out as a bunny... but that changed somewhere down the line." Jade stated and continued with her drawing.

"I thought you liked bunnies." Tori said her attention turning back to Jade's neck. Tori took a deep breath intoxicated by the smell of her girl. Her mouth watered as she dipped her head into the crook of Jade's neck and began to kiss bite and nip at it causing the woman to tremble as she drew.

"I do. It's clearly not a bunny, Tori." She said her breath coming out in short pants as she dropped her pencil a few times. "But keep kissing like that and it can be whatever you want it to."

Tori hummed then moved to kiss Jade's lips. Jade kissed back, dropping the art pad onto her lap. She tangled her hands in Tori's long hair instead.

Tori's mind whirled and latched on to the image of the drawing that kind of appeared in her minds eye as she thought of this woman she loved. Tori's brows furrowed and she pulled away from Jade. Jade blinked her eyes open a little surprised that Tori had disengaged and looked at Tori with a puzzled expression. "What?"

"Do you think that what you look at and feel affects the baby?" She stands up straight and looks at the drawing pad. It had been something her mother had always told her. Whatever you feed your psyche while you were with child, was what the baby became. "because that's kind of violent."

Jade had heard this before as well and rolled her eyes. "Hopefully it does, because me and this kid are going to see so many horror movies together it's not even funny."

Tori frowned, "I just think that maybe the womb is too early to corrupt someone."

Jade felt a flash of annoyance and fought to control her reaction because she didn't want to spoil that good buzz she had going. "Just remember that you married one of these so called 'corrupted' individuals." she shook her head and pulled away from Tori, standing and heading towards the kitchen to cool off.

Tori bumped her head with the heel of her hand, silently berating herself for saying it and breaking their little love bubble. "I know! But you're pretty to look at. and you're awesome in bed..." Tori said tracking her with her eyes trying to see if she could clarify what she meant. "Besides, shouldn't she have some time to be an innocent child?"

"Tori, she's going to be whatever she's going to be." Jade snapped and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge after pausing to groan at the coffee maker.

Tori giggled softly a little relieved that Jade wasn't mad about her calling her corrupt. She never knew when she would step on a landmine. "You are a great mommy already."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm corrupt and all, remember?" She said with a hint of a smirk.

"Well thank god I'm here. To complement all of that." Tori said and leaned on the seat back.

Jade guzzled down her water as she made her way back to the couch and plopped down. She laughed at the thought of her kinky little wife and her good girl act. "Yeah, like you're all that innocent."

Tori smirked and walked closer to where Jade was sitting on the back of the couch. "Never said I was innocent." She shrugged, "just not... quite so Dark.

"Either way, this kid is accompanying me to some gore fests on the big screen since her mommy is too chicken half of the time."

"I'm gonna count it a plus." Tori stated climbing over the couch and sliding on to a spot right next to Jade. The Latina runs fingers through her hair, and lays her head on her wife's shoulder. She reached out to place a hand on Jade's still flat abdomen. Tori could not believe the Baby was in there still after a month and a half. When she spoke again, she spoke softly and into the skin of Jade's shoulder. "The two of you are bonding quickly."

Jade's hands met Tori's as she laced their fingers together. She smiled wistfully. "Yup. Oh and I can see it now. We'll be like Will Smith and his kids, starring in the best movies. We'll be the horror version."

Tori smiled finding the visual incredibly sweet. "Awww... you're so cute."

Jade's smile faltered, "...shut up."

"Mommy and her baby in "the scissoring: revenge..." Tori laughed out loud now.

"Damn, that would be awesome." Jade said her mind working visualizing such a thing. "I should write that..."

"Maybe you should." Tori said with a stupid grin still on her face. the visual refused to budge and pictured movie nights with her and their kid with her cowering under a blanket and their kid and Jade cheering the killer on.

"Maybe I will." Jade intoned then glanced at her wife, "And stop smiling like an idiot."

Tori laughed, "I can't help it babe, I can't wait."

"Whatever," Jade muttered, trying not to smile as well. She tried to get off the mushy girly emotional subject. Her girly hormones were overwhelming. She looked across the room and spotted her laptop. "What do you say we answer some questions? haven't done that in a while."

Tori blinked and lifted her head from her perch. "Oh wow... I totally forgot about that..." Then she smirked and trailed her now free hand along Jade's bare thing. Tori had discovered she liked her wife in short shorts too. "I do remember what we usually did after... yeah okay let's answer some."

Jade was flushed and took another drink from her water and cleared her throat. "Cool, Now go get the computer."

Tori groans but doesn't really argue, because if there was ever a time to spoil her wife, now was it. She went over and took Jade's laptop and placed it on the waiting woman's lap. "There you are my love."

Jade arched her pierced eyebrow and quipped. "That 'my love' sounded kind of condescending... but I'll let it slide for now."

Tori Laughed and leaned forward to peck at Jade's lips before moving to sit side by side. "You can let it slide' I'll make it slick for you."

"You know, if you really want we can skip straight to the part that usually comes after we're done answering these dumb questions." Jade chuckled liking where tori's insatiable libido was taking her.

Tori smirked, "where would the fun in that be?

"In our pants."

"Indeed it would be." Tori said wiggling her eyebrows. Then she took a deep breath and looked at the screen. "Okay so what do we have?"

"We have questions. Now shush and let me look through some." Jade said grinning at the control Tori was trying to exert.

Tori smirked and began to tease Jade with her hands, she couldn't help it, her wife is hot. "right..." she said distractedly.

"Do you want to answer these or not, woman?" Starting to get annoyed.

"Just pick some." Tori whispered as she began to nuzzle her neck.

"Alright how about these two," she said, pointing at the screen.

Tori disengages from kissing Jade's neck and pulled her glasses down from the top of her head and read. "Didn't we answer this? The whole celebrity thing and we decided that you and I crushed on each other?"

"We did... whatever, let's skip 'em then." Jade shrugged.

Tori leaned forward and reached for the computer. "Or this could be the last time we answer this; and make every variation of this question disappear." Tori said typing her answer to that in. "The other questions here are interesting though."

"Wait, who did you just type?" Jade said having seen a letter on there that was not J.

"Look for yourself," Tori said knowing that making a big deal out of it might be more of an upset. So she placed the laptop back on her lap.

"Really? You couldn't have said someone we don't know personally?" Jade said a bit annoyed. "Or someone that you don't kiss weekly in front of millions of people?"

"Ugh... I'll change it if that makes you feel better, but for your info there is NOOOOO way that would ever happen. Naya is straight as an arrow." Tori said moving to get the computer back.

"Not on camera she isn't." Jade stated as she stopped Tori from taking the machine. "But I see your point."

"See... plus you're even hotter." Tori stated. "It's hard to surpass you."

"Yeah no shit. But I'll admit she's pretty high on my list as well as I suppose."

Tori smirked, "high on your list but who is at the top?"

"Well, I'd say you, but that's out of the question." Tori didn't know that she wanted to hear the answer though. She knew about Jennifer Lawrence, but Tori knew where Jade's real tastes outside of her lie. "I dunno, Bradley Cooper is pretty hot. Him AND Jennifer Lawrence in the same movie? That was pretty heavenly."

"My god," Tori said nodding getting a little sick to her stomach but she had to kind of agree. "thats... yeah. I'd go straight for him."

Jade shook her head. "No, you really wouldn't. He doesn't have these," Jade said, groping at her own breasts."

Tori's eyes trail down to her wife's chest and her mind goes blank for a second. "Um... uh... what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about you answering the rest of these questions already." A smirk tugging at her lip.

"Okay, what else is there... yeah McDonalds, or Chick Fila? I go with McDonalds." Tori stated simply.

"Eh, we barely ever go to either, so I don't really care. Wait, which one has the coffee again?"

"McDonalds... It has almost as much coffee as a Jetbrew." She leaned forward in her seat reaching for the computer. "My decision is half political, and half taste." Tori said typing her response.

"Right, then I'll go with that too then." Jade said starting to get bored.

"Okay and the last one, is..." Tori said looking closely at the computer and frowning. "I need some new Glasses."

"It says Dogs or Cats."

Tori wished. "We travel too much for pets..." Tori mumbled. "A baby is enough."

Jade glanced at her wife remembering how much she liked the animals and shrugged saying, "If we had to choose I'd go with a dog though."

Tori shrugged, "Yeah, since you and the baby will be watching scary movies I'd get the dog to cuddle with in the bed while you two do that."

"Maybe that can be arranged at some point in the future." Jade smiled at Tori.

Tori smiled brightly in return. "Are you getting me a puppy?"

"Don't look too excited. It was just a thought for farther down the road, like when we're not so busy all the time."

Tori leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her wife. "You. are. the. sweetest. most awesome. wife. ever." Each word accentuated by a kiss to different spots in jade's face. The final being a lingering kiss on her lips.

They separated breathless, their eyes locked and Jade finally spoke. "Minus the sweetest, but yes."

Tori laughed at her wife's protests about her adorableness. She was tired of questions. "Lets get to after party now, shall we?" Tori removed the computer from Jade's lap and pulled her up to her feet.

"But I don't wanna move," Jade nearly pouted.

Tori let Jade go and turned away tugging at her Shirt. "You know, we have a finite amount of time before we have to start watching where we do and what we do; when we do what we do." Tori pulled her shirt off leaving herself completely topless. "Your choice, mami." Laptop forgotten, Jade had no qualms about moving as she spanned the space between them in a few quick steps.

* * *

_**Tori: No... not at all dumb... well maybe... Dogs, McDonalds, Chick-Fil-a is against Gay Marriage plus their chicken is gross. I have already answered the celebrity crush thing... I'd sleep with Jade... I get to sleep with her all the time. But IF SHE isn't an option... Naya Rivera... though I get to pretend to sleep with her.**_

_**Jade: Yeah, they were dumb. Bradley Cooper. Jennifer Lawrence. Coffee please.**_


	49. Mother's Day

**A/N: I know I am a couple of days late... but hey better late than never! Out of everyone that reads I am pretty sure I am the only mother... but just in case I am not... Happy Mothers Day to you! Let me know who you are in the reviews. As for the rest of you give your mothers a hug... you parasites! Enjoy! S.K. and AnonNot**

* * *

**Q#57- Do either of you have any hidden talents other than the ones you're famous**

**for? They don't have to be big talents.-Madzilla1010**

**Q#58- Are you wearing socks?-Eliley**

* * *

Tori sighed a pleasurable sigh, sinking back into the bed. Her naked body lay somewhat tangled with her wife's, mostly her legs, and she giggled with a shake of her head. "Babe... that was fun."

"Isn't it always?" Jade smiled as their eyes met and they both heaved exhausted breaths. A bead of sweat ran down from Jade's forehead, but it only served to increase her smile, having come to terms with Tori being the only thing that could consistently make her sweat.

"Touche," Tori conceded after a moment, then turned to the drawer in her nightstand. "Hey, I have something for you."

"And how could you possibly have MORE for me than what you just gave me?"

Tori just snorted and held out a little teal box that she had retrieved. "Happy Mother's day."

"Seriously?" Jade asked and eyed the box for a moment. "I'm not even a mother yet."

"Well... seeing as you have... sacrificed your body, and Caffeine... to take care of and nurture a parasite growing inside of you, I'd say you are. That is what mothers do." Tori shrugged. "I'm the one that's not a mother yet. Not until she's born anyway."

Jade's eyes narrowed only slightly, before she grabbed the box and began to open it, accepting Tori's words. Tori smiled as it uncovered a pendant that held an abstract portrait that represents a mother, a mother, and their child.

"It was specially made for us," Tori whispered, sinking her torso back into Jade.

But despite the sweet gesture, Jade couldn't help but make a snide comment. "Yeah, no shit." But she smiled a small smile at it and pulled the pendant from the box, still looking at it.

And Tori smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Without taking her eyes off of the dangling pendant, Jade said, "You don't expect me to get anything for you as well, do you?"

"No," Tori answered.

"Good." Jade's eyes finally left the gift and drifted over Tori's, whose face wasn't but a few inches away. "But thanks... for this."

Tori leaned ino Jade and kissed her cheek. "You are welcome. This is the first one for the rest of your life. I wanted something special."

Jade turned slightly and kissed Tori's lips before she could pull away. "Happy mothers day, Tori."

Tori smiled, her face surprised, and that was better than any present Jade could have given her. "Thank you."

"So what do you want to do today?" Jade asked, still holding the pendant out in front of her naked body as she looked at it, a happy smile spreading further across her face the longer she looked at it.

"Well," Tori sighed. "I wish it weren't Sunday and Nikki could serve the mothers breakfast in bed," she said, snuggling next to jade. "I don't feel like getting up after the workout you gave me last night... and this morning... though I can usually go for some more of that."

"So basically you want to sex it up all day?"

Tori laughed. "What? Like you want to go to a mommy's brunch somewhere in hollywood, or worse go see your mom? or mine? or Trina?"

"Hey, I never said I was opposed to the idea," Jade said, squeezing herself more tightly into Tori and essentially cuddling with the girl, though she would deny that was what she was doing if asked.

But Tori chose to continue off of her own thought. "Though I suppose I should at least call my mother."

And Jade's brow lifted as she said, "Just not during the sex, please."

Again, Tori laughed. "I'm not so sure she isn't having this same conversation with my dad right now, you know."

"Oh god." Jade pulled away from Tori, looking at her in disgust. "Why would you even say that? Hell, they're your own parents!"

"How do you think I got here?" Tori shrugged, laughing even harder now. She knows she is a freaky little someone. Where did Jade think she got it from? "But first, let's do some of those sparky little questions, they always give me ideas."

"Man," Jade shook her head. "If only the world could see this freaky side of the 'good girl' they see on TV."

Tori smirked. "Exciting, isn't it, that you know something they don't?"

"It's thrilling," Jade replied with a returning smirk as she reached off of the bed for her laptop, and dropped it between them, before opening the screen and turning it to face Tori.

Tori quirked a brow and bit her lower lip as she searched for some perfectly innocent questions that she could just give the readers a peek at her naughty self. "Okay, how about hiddent talents? Do you have any?"

"Hidden? Not really. If I do something, I'm not going to be ashamed of it," Jade stated, completely confident and sure of herself, as always.

Tori nodded. "Okay, but you know the whole foot archery thing for me. It isn't because I hide it, but who would ever need to shoot an arrow with their feet?"

"Well..." Jade began. "There is that one thing that you do..."

With another laugh, Tori said, "Well Yeah... and you do this other thing. You know what I'm talking about. It drives me wild."

"But I guess those aren't exactly hidden, since we extensively share them with each other."

"And they should remain hidden to the world," Tori added.

And Jade nodded her agreement. "Sorry world, you'll get over it."

Tori smiled and went to look for another question. She laughed out loud as she read, "Are you wearing socks? Why, Jade, didn't I knock yours off?"

"Haha you're so funny," Jade mocked her laughter. "But, no, we're not wearing socks. We're not wearing much of anything except for each other, if you know what I mean."

"And That's the way we like it," Tori said, running one of her hand up Jade's thigh.

Jade shuttered at the touch. "Aaaaaand that's enough questions."

"Yeah... on with the rest of the day." Tori ran her hand up the rest of Jade's body, wrapping her arms around Jade and pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

_**Tori: I'm Naked... and... *Smirks at her original thought and whispers* Pass**_

_**Jade: Hidden? No. What you see is what you get. No socks on either...**_


	50. Remenice

**Q#60- Is there something that you did when you were younger that you now regret?- itsmefiebs**

**Q#61- if either Jade or Tori could go back would they do it all the same or would they try to get together sooner-Hell7Born7Terra7**

**Q#62- If you could go back in time and tell a younger version of yourself one thing, what would you tell?- Timeless Reader**

* * *

Hollywood Arts loomed in front of them. This building was a ghost of all some of the best times of these women's lives. They never thought they'd see it again, not like this but then again they knew they would give back to it somehow. There are a handful of students talking on the asphalt. They were the lucky few who earned a part on the episode of Hearts in handcuffs they were about to film.

Tori grinned as she made her way to the lunch table the gang always sat at every day. She sat on the table top of the round surface and placed her booted feet on the seat. "Oh my god..."

"Yeah," Jade took in the view, sitting next to her wife to get a good feel to the place she once felt was the only place she fit in. "This certainly brings back memories."

Tori chuckled bumping Jade lightly with her shoulder. "You know how when you are a kid and you go someplace, when you come back everything is smaller than you remember?" She looks around. "This place is still so grandiose."

Jade rolled her eyes at her wife's comment. "Tori... that's because we've barely physically grown since we were here. I mean we weren't children."

"I know..." Tori answered her seeking for the right words to explain herself. "But emotionally... this place is still a big deal to me. Even after how far we've gone."

"Of course it'll always hold a place in your heart. It's where you first laid eyes on my boobs." Jade quipped drawing a chuckle from Tori.

The Latina stood from the table and pulled Jade with her into the hallway. "It was so cool for the Location scouts to secure a spot for us here for the shoot. We get to use some of the students; it's a fantastic opportunity. We are giving back."

"Yup." They walked past Jade's old locker and looked at the sickeningly cute decoration that was now there. A complete affront to Jade's sensibilities, Tori was sure so she began to laugh uncontrollably.

Jade just stared at the locker. "We... are not pointing a camera in the direction of this abomination."

"Oh Jade... if the Locker owner only knew it's history." Tori said wistfully as she touched at a slight cut that was still there from one throw of Jades scissors. "Quite a history... you were so mad at Beck that day."

"Nah, I let him off easy." Jade stated looking away from what looked like Cats purple giraffe's sick bucket.

"Easy? you nearly murdered him."

"But I didn't actually murder him. So he got off easy." Jade shrugged

a smile flitted Tori's lips as she saw Andre's old locker the door had been replaced by something so un-André like that it made her sad. Then she looked at Beck's no longer transparent locker and Her own Graffiti covered door. "Wow... an artist!"

"Yeah, fascinating," Jade said, not even looking at the lockers. "Come on let's kill some time while we're not shooting." She pulled out her phone and waved it in front of her.

"Okay, Let's do it in Sikowitz room."

Jade raised a brow and smirked. "Well, I was talking about answering questions. But that works too."

"I… I wasn't…" Tori started blushing, "we've already done that though Jade... Remember Grad party?"

"Jesus, Vega, I was messing with you. Come on already." Jade stated with a roll of her eyes as she led the way to their old drama room.

Tori giggled to herself and as they walked, she found herself thinking of where in this school they hadn't done something or another. "Oh, the Library was my favorite." She mumbled.

"If you don't stop talking about the places we've fooled around, then we actually will 'do it' in Sikowitz's classroom." Jade stated with a smirk as she opened the door to the room.

Tori smirked, okay okay... did you find anything?" Not taking her eyes off of Jade.

"Give me a second," Jade continued to search on her phone. Finally she took a look around her. Tori frowned as disappointment began to bubble up inside her. The room was different not as bohemian as Sikowitz had kept it. It was Boring. But the stage was still there. Gone were the pictures of clowns and animals playing card games. Gone were the mountains of props by the stage. No more random objects or coconuts… just boring.

Tori sighed and looked back at jade as they took a seat in the classroom. Tori brought her chair right next to Jade and leaned in to get a better look. After a few moments, Jade had found a few fitting questions. "Well, here are some. The first one asks if there's anything we did when we were younger that we regret? They're all pretty similar actually. The second asks if we would do everything the same if we could go back in time? And then another asks if we could tell our younger self something, what would it be?"

Tori tilted her head in thought, "well... I probably wouldn't have gotten you and Beck back together either time... and just kept you to myself. We wasted an awful lot of time not liking each other."

"Yeah, but I still wouldn't change anything. Who knows how it would end up changing the future. I'm perfectly happy right now, so... I wouldn't want to risk that." Jade shrugged, "So, no, I wouldn't do anything differently."

"That's true... if the things that happened didn't happen, I wouldn't have learned the things I did learn. I don't regret anything really." Tori laughed thinking, "But you would probably come back and watch the crap we used to do when we were kids with a bucket of popcorn in hand."

"Oh god yes. I recall your cowering to be quite funny." Jade smirked leaning back in her chair. "The look on your face when I drove you to school that first time and you jumped out of the car? Priceless."

Tori frowned. "Those were a long three hours... babe you were mean! God how did I end up with you?" Tori glanced at her wife and a smirk twitched at her lips. "That's right... you come with benefits."

"I don't recall being mean in the slightest. I was driving, humming to a nice tune, and then you just flipped out and jumped out of my car. You were the crazy one." Her lip twitching as she typed out her answer.

"sure..."

"And you're damn right I come with benefits. The best Benefits." Jade finished the sentence and extended the phone to her wife.

Tori giggled and reached for the phone to type in her answer. "Too bad Sikowitz isn't on the show... we should give him a part!"

"He retired years ago, babe."

"From teaching… not acting!" Tori insisted.

Jade threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh, come on. Name one thing he's been in, in years."

Tori shrugged, "that hair restoration commercial... the before picture."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we could definitely use some of that in the show..."

Tori takes in a deep breath and looks around taking in the familiar scents. "Lets go to the black box... do you think that our spot is still there?"

"It had better be. That would be a great shooting spot."

"The crime scene?" Tori asked as she walked with Jade toward the theater.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Secluded, intimate."

"I know you so well..."

* * *

_**Jade: No I don't regret anything. And I wouldn't do anything differently or say anything to my younger self because I'm happy with the way things turned out in my life. Why would I want to jeopardize that?**_

_**Tori: Time travel would be awesome... but I don't know that I would want to go back and tell myself anything, because then I wouldn't have learned the lessons that I have learned thoroughly. There are just some things that need to be experienced to be learned. I have no regrets.**_


End file.
